Albus Potter and the Necromancer
by tacobowler
Summary: Dumbledore was adamant that no spell could awaken the dead.  This story came out of assuming that he was wrong.  Also, I wanted to explore how Harry's children would handle the pressures of being Harry's kid.  Enjoy.
1. Part I: Chapter 1: Diagon Alley Day

Disclaimer: Most of the characters and the world in which they operate belong to the great mind of J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 1: Diagon Alley Day

Harry Potter whistled quietly to himself as he threw another piece of bread on the skillet. He liked Diagon Alley day; getting the WHOLE family together to get the kids' school stuff; but it required way too much food. It was the Weasley genes.

"Little extra smoke in the kitchen today, honey?" Ginny Potter said as she glided into the kitchen and pecked Harry on the head.

"Your brother needs 6 pieces by himself, dear."

Ginny chuckled, "Which one?"

Harry laughed and kissed his wife.

"Ugh, get a room." James Potter had appeared sitting in the couch thumbing through a copy of _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE," Ginny screamed, "JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WAND OUT JUST TO GO DOWNSTAIRS!"

"You sound just like your mother, you know that right?" Harry said laughing. Ginny stared a tunnel through the back of Harry's head. The doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell. James honey, would you please WALK to the door and let our guests in?"

"Do I have to?" James took one look at his mother and quickly amended, "Going." Ginny smiled.

"I'm not done with you, boy," Ginny said. Harry grinned at her and winked.

"Man, I'm starving!" exclaimed the red-haired tower which had walked into the room. "What's cooking, man?"

"Ronald Weasley! You will NOT stuff yourself before at least saying hello!"

"Speaking of sounding like your mother," Harry whispered into his wife's ear, producing a grin. "Morning Headmistress. I don't think I ever congratulated you on your promotion."

"No, you were too busy telling me how stupid I was being."

"You're a great Auror. I didn't want to lose you."

"Will you two quit it, I'm beginning to wonder who is married here."

"James, you have an uncanny ability to make any situation uncomfortable." Rose Weasley had entered the kitchen, walking quickly to sit on the vacant couch. Her bushy, red hair bounced into her face, she pushed it aside.

"_Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches?"_ she asked, looking suspiciously at James.

"Give me that."

"You certainly need it."

"Give me that back!" James fought through the growing crowd, trying to get to the couch.

Rose skipped through the back of the room, gently thumbing through the pages. "ohhh, 'make a rose grow out of the dinner table in front of her.' How sweet," she ducked a tackle attempt by Hugo Weasley, "too bad you'd never pull off magic of that level." Hugo and James both rushed Rose. Rose ducked toward Hugo who had fallen on his face after being tripped by Lily Potter, who had snuck into the room during the commotion. "Thanks Lily."

"I'll show you magic!" James said, drawing his wand.

"OH NO YOU WONT!" Hermione and Ginny said in unison, drawing their own.

"ENOUGH." It was Ron. He stepped through the crowd and grabbed the book from Rose and handed it to James. "Put that away," he said, then added in a whisper, "be sure to try page 86, it worked for me."

"RON!"

"Breakfast is ready," Harry said. "Toast, sausage, eggs, pancakes and bacon. Everyone chow down, I'll go get Al. Probably deep in some of Hermione's 'light reading.'" Harry weaved through to the door, down the hall and up the stairs. He passed by Lily's room and waited at a closed door at the end of the hall. "Al, it's time to go." Silence. "Al, put down the book and come downstairs. Rose and Hugo are wanting to see you." Silence. Harry gently pushed the door, but it was locked. "Al, I'm coming in." He pulled out his wand and unlocked the door.

Inside the room was just as quiet as the hallway. Harry moved gently through the room. "Al?" He checked the closet, under the bed, under the covers. Finally he spotted the note on the desk. Harry gingerly picked it up.

_Dad I'm sorry, but I had to leave. I know you have always loved me. I know you will come after me. Don't. You won't find me. I need to prove I belong in this family. I need to prove I am just as good as James, and Lily, and you and mom and Uncle Ron, Percy, Fred, aunt Hermione. It's the only way. I love you._

_Albus_

Harry stood, riveted by the desk. He didn't know how long he had been there; time didn't matter anymore. "Honey, is everything ok?" Ginny brought him to his senses. He handed her the note and watched her face pale as she read it. The sounds of a party coming from down stairs intruded on the couple as they embraced each other, giving each other strength. It was Ginny who broke the silence, "Get going. Find him. I'll tell the others. I love you." She handed him the note, turned and gently walked back to the stairs.

Harry wiped away a tear. _You won't find me. _"You underestimate me son," Harry said as he turned on the spot and disappeared leaving only a tear falling to the floor.

* * *

Albus heard the doorbell ring just as he was drinking a thick, black liquid from a vial. He had spent the last 3 weeks of the previous term brewing this potion, and its antidote, the purple potion safely tucked away in his travel bag. "Gross. Trace off." Albus unsheathed his wand and pointed it toward his trunk which closed and locked silently. He walked over to his closet and pulled a red jacket out; walked over to the travel bag, which also happened to be his backpack, and placed the jacket inside. He returned to the desk. As he reached into his coat and pulled out a small note, he flashed back to the previous March.

Albus was in the Great Hall, and had come over to the Gryffindor table to speak to Ashley Wright, a cute girl from his year. He had spent the last 2 weeks getting close to her, and was beginning to think he was actually getting somewhere. At least she was smiling at him as he approached.

"Get away, nerd. We don't want your kind here." His own brother, how kind.

"James, be nice to your brother for once." It was Ashley who had stood up for him. Cool.

"Brother? I don't have a brother. My family is in Gryffindor, we're brave and strong. He," James said it like the word would burn his mouth, "apparently needs a girl to fight for him."

Albus was fuming. His wand was in his hand quicker than James could possibly react. Unfortunately, Professor Longbottom knew him better than James did. "Albus Severus Potter, put that away." Albus lowered his wand slowly. Very slowly. "My office, now."

"Detention with Professor Longbottom is the worst punishment possible." Albus had found Ashley waiting for him in the entryway and she was now tending the cuts and scratches on his arms. "I mean there has to be some law against using Boa Ivy as punishment." Ashley laughed, and that made Albus feel much better than anything the potion was doing. "Thanks for standing up for me today."

"I'm sorry about your brother, that was evil."

"No he's right. I'm not worthy of the family. I mean we have a newly appointed Professor, three of the greatest Aurors and the Minister of Magic for both England and France, not to mention the greatest wizard of the age and rumor has it the future Headmistress of Hogwarts in the family. There's no room for a bookworm Ravenclaw."

Ashley had stopped. "You don't believe that do you? All those people love you, they..."

"Ashley, I appreciate what you're doing, but you don't know my family. Sooner or later I'm going to have to do something spectacular or I'm going to suffocate. I feel like I'm suffocating already."

"What has James done? He's just a student too."

"He has quidditch though. All I have is some "O's" on my report card; and honestly, that means nothing in my family."

Ashley was quiet, but Albus knew she hadn't given up. It didn't matter, he knew what he had to do, what he would do.

And now he was putting his plan in motion. He grabbed his backpack, mounted his broom and pointed his wand at the window which creaked open just wide enough. He looked back at the desk, at two pictures, both telling him not to do what he was about to do. Ashley and his dad. The pictures fell flat on the desk with a wave of Albus' wand. "Sorry guys, I have to," he said; and he flew off into the night.


	2. Part I: Chapter 2: The Ministry of Magic

Chapter 2: The Ministry of Magic

The Ministry of Magic had gone through a lot in the past two decades. Each Minister had added their own remodel, and Percy Weasley was no different. His Ministry was designed to reflect his policies, working with the other nations, particularly his sister-in-law in France: Mistress of Magic Fleur Delacour. The entrance hall glowed gold, reflecting off its marble walls which held up the magnificent ceiling. Under Cornelius Fudge the ceiling had sparkled with golden lights which had dimmed under the dark reign of Pius Thicknesse.

Percy had restored the glowing golden lights, but it shined in the muggle flags of the nations which comprised his new United Magical Nations. He had formed the UMN in the aftermath of the near World War which had brought his sister and himself to power. The flags shined down and reflected off the newly reconstructed Fountain of Magical Brethren featuring a witch, wizard, centaur, goblin, werewolf, house elf and giant back-to-back in a circle: all pointing their race's weapon of choice out. The individual statues were ingrained with the names of every member of that race which had died fighting Voldemort.

The fountain reflected the golden light of the ceiling onto a mass of workers and paper airplanes buzzing through the room. No one took notice as Harry Potter appeared in the middle of the crowd and walked toward the fountain. He had to compose himself before going up to his office. There was no need to raise an alarm yet, the boy was still 15. He still had the trace on him. All Harry had to do was wait for Albus to use some magic and the wonderful trace would tell him exactly where Albus was. He might already have a report waiting for him.

A paper airplane flew into Harry's face, poking him in the nose and then unfolding in front of him. Harry thought it wasn't really necessary for these things to poke him and made a mental note to get Percy to do something about that.

_Harry Potter needed in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office immediately. _

_-Arthur Weasley_

"It will have to wait," Harry said, the words magically appearing on the note before it refolded itself and flew back to Mr. Weasley. Harry still thought it was stupid to take a demotion back to his old office, but also very Mr. Weasley. No one was better than him in that office. Harry instinctively looked up at the golden wizard before him. He knew where almost every name was on the statue, but looked at no name more than the one placed two inches left of the wizard's upraised right arm: right over the heart of the wizard. _James Potter._ His eyes moved and found others, _Regulus Black, Sirius Black, Alastor Moody, Fred Weasley._ The names went on around the statues, and Harry had known at least one on every statue. They were the reason he went to work every day; to ensure that nothing like that war ever happened again.

He moved on to the lifts, but was interrupted by a memo flying into his face. He really needed to talk to Percy about that.

_Harry Potter needed in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office immediately._

_-Arthur Weasley_

_It will have to wait._

_-Harry Potter_

_It involves your son Albus._

_-Arthur Weasley_

Harry stood, stunned for about 30 seconds before that line hit him. Then he turned on the spot and was gone, leaving only a memo floating to the ground.

Arthur Weasley did a spit-take as Harry Potter appeared standing in front of his desk.

"What do you know about Albus?" he asked a little too enthusiastically.

"Nothing at the moment," Arthur said, taking out a yellow, pinstripe handkerchief and wiping coffee off his desk. "We confiscated this backpack from young Miss Wright's house and she claims that Albus enchanted it. I believe that investigation is your jurisdiction."

Harry looked around the room for the first time and saw the young woman sitting uncomfortably in the chair next to where he was standing. "Well, I believe enchanting a backpack is a little less of a crime than say enchanting a car, don't you, Mr. Weasley." Arthur stood very slowly. "As such, I do not believe a crime has been committed here. Still, I would like to have a word with Miss Wright in my office please."

Mr. Weasley cautiously sat back down. "Of course, Mr. Potter."

Harry led Ashley though corridors and staircases before arriving at a well lit floor filled with televisions, cubicles and meeting spaces. The two went to a small meeting room which had taken the place of a corner office. The humid smell of rain met them as they opened the door.

"You'll have to excuse the weather, maintenance hasn't been happy that I opened the room for all to enter; and leave their trash behind. Technically, this is my office, but I prefer to be out there. Have a seat," he said, motioning to the head of the table. Ashley sat on the side.

"Am I in trouble?"

"That depends on how you answer my questions." Harry pointed his wand at the door and said, "Muffliato." He moved over and sat across from Ashley. "How long have you been away from home today?"

Ashley sat back, looking a little confused. "Um, Mr. Weasley picked me up about 20 minutes before you showed up in his office. Why?"

Harry smiled. "I don't believe we've ever met. But I do believe you know my son Albus. At least, he has a picture of you in his room." Ashley blushed. "I was kind of curious if he had stopped by recently."

Ashley was definitely confused now, Harry saw the gears moving. "He hadn't when I left." She paused. "Why?" Harry produced a note from his pocket and gave it to Ashley. Her face whitened as she read and re-read Albus' short note. She crumpled the note and threw it across the room. Then she started to sob. Well, at least she loves him, Harry thought.

They sat in silence for what felt like an hour before Ashley composed herself. "I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to apologize. But now would be a good time to tell me what you know."

"I don't know anything. He had talked about 'proving he belonged to the family,' but he never told me details. I kept telling him he had nothing to prove, that he was more a part of the family than James ever was. James kept urging him on. He's the one you should be interrogating."

Harry laughed. "That's what my wife is for."

"I'm sorry, I can't help you."

Harry nodded. He knew she was hiding something, but he decided not to press the matter now. At least not here. "Let me see if there are any unexplained trace hits, then I'll escort you home, just to make sure he hasn't stopped by." Harry stood up and moved to the corner of the room.

"There's no need."

Harry didn't look back around. "I know, but I'll be escorting you back anyway. You'll get there faster if you apparate."

"No, there's no need to check for unexplained traces."

Harry did turn back around this time. "Why is that?"

"Because Albus said he had found a way to remove the trace, even gave me a vial of the potion, in case I wanted to practice over the summer."

There was a long silence before Harry spoke, "You can't remove the trace Miss Wright."

"YOU can't. But don't underestimate what Albus is capable of. If you want to know if it works all you have to do is take me home: I drank the potion."

Harry stood still in shock for the third time this morning. Finally he moved over to Ashley. "Take my arm and hold on tight." He pointed his wand at the door, then turned on a dime. Harry Potter and Ashley Wright vanished.

Martha Johnson was enjoying "The Days of our Lives" when the doorbell rang. Again. "My vacuum cleaner works just fine, I don't need a new encyclopedia set or windows or cookies! And she's not here." she screamed as she stumbled toward the door.

"I know I'm not in there, I'm out here mother."

* * *

Martha opened the door to her daughter and an elegant man in a t-shirt and jeans. Ashley and the man stepped into foyer. "I did not say you could come in young man."

"I did mom," Ashley said, a little annoyance in her voice. "Mom, Harry Potter. Mr. Potter, Martha Johnson, my mother."

"Morning," Harry said. Martha didn't reply.

"Mr. Potter, you going to test that trace?"

"Oh, right." Harry stepped into the kitchen and pointed his wand at the sink.

"I'LL NOT HAVE MAGIC IN THIS HOUSE!" Martha ran and attacked Harry, forcing Ashley to attempt to pull her mother off him while avoiding her flailing arms. Thankfully Harry didn't attempt to curse her. Finally Ashley was able to get her mother off the most famous wizard in the world, who now had a bloody nose.

"Ooo, what is this?" Martha Johnson had just noticed that her sink had filled with water and her dishes were now doing themselves. "Did you do this young man?"

"Yes," Harry said as a plate flew from the sink, across the kitchen to the cabinet which opened for it.

"Maybe magic isn't all bad," Martha said, looking at her daughter.

Ashley glided toward Harry and whispered, "Now would be a good time to move somewhere else."

"Yeah," Harry said, dodging a bowl flying across the room. "I'm not that good with this spell." They moved down the hall and into an office space. Clearly the space was Ashley's, there were spell books everywhere and a truck was open in the corner. Harry pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Parker, go check and see if Ashley Wright's trace has been activated."

Ashley turned around. "You can't use a phone in the ministry. There's too much magic around for electronics to work."

Harry smiled, "YOU can't. But don't underestimate what Hermione Weasley is capable of. Parker?" Harry's smile fell. "Understood, thanks." Ashley's question was asked by her look. "No activation. The potion worked."

"Ashley, dear. Where are you?" The door to the office opened. "You know, there was this cute boy who came by earlier, looking for you." Harry and Ashley stiffened.

"Did this boy happen to say his name?" Harry was impressed how calm Ashley kept her voice. She'd make a great Auror.

"Why yes, he did. I think it was Albus something. I can't..."

"Where did he go?" Harry asked, interrupting her.

Martha stiffened, offended. Ashley stepped in quickly, "Mom, where did he go? Please."

Martha looked at her daughter, then said "off into the field, but I'm not sure he made it there. He just disappeared."

It was Harry's turn to ask a question by look. "Could you please show us?"

Martha led them through the kitchen (dodging a set of freshly cleaned knives) and out the back door to a spot in the backyard, about 100 yards from the door.

"Thanks mom," Ashley said. Martha went back inside to catch the end of her show. Harry was looking at the ground, moving in slowly increasing circles. "He apparated. I told you not to underestimate him."

"He's 15, he can't apparate."

"Then how do you explain this?"

Harry had no answer and no lead. It was a dead end. Albus' words flooded back into his mind: _I know you will come after me. Don't. You won't find me. _Albus was right. Harry couldn't find him. No auror could. Well, no current auror could. "Thanks Ashley. Stay here." Ashley started to protest, but Harry silenced her with a wave of his hand. He pulled out his spare, "witness" phone and handed it to her. "He may come back; I want you to call me if he does. Speed dial 1." And then he turned and was gone.

Ashley returned to the office. She collapsed on her computer chair. Not the morning she had expected. There was a tap on the window. She quickly turned and exclaimed, "Albus!" But it was just an owl attempting to get in. She let it in and it dropped a small letter on her desk.

_Ashley, I stopped by, but you weren't home. I couldn't wait. I need your help on this. I am chasing down a grave robber in New York City. I'll explain when you get here. The enclosed pop tab is a portkey, it will bring you here. Don't bring the cell phone my dad gave you, he can trace it._

_See you soon,_

_Albus_

She threw the letter aside. Stupid boy. Still, he _was _being stupid and there was no way Harry would find him. She was the only one who could bring him back before something bad happened. She pulled her wand out, said a quick prayer, grabbed the pop tab and vanished.


	3. Part I: Chapter 3: The Real World

Chapter 3: The Real World

Albus Potter had arrived in New York City only 4 hours after leaving his house in London. He knew how to apparate, but had not been prepared for the discomfort he was now experiencing from such a long trip. But there was no turning back now. His stomach was churning and he was happy he had skipped breakfast for the first time today. Dad always did make the best breakfast on Diagon Alley day. At least the sunrise was less bright on the cloudy New York morning than it had been on Privet Drive.

The graveyard he had come to looked exactly as it had in the newspaper article: minus all the police vehicles. The entrance was taped off with yellow crime scene tape, but it didn't hide the fact that every grave in the place had been upturned two nights previous. The yard was full of dirt and mud, and now was full of the footprints of investigators. The muggle news had said it was the largest grave robbery in the history of the city, over 200 graves had been disturbed and there was no sign of the bodies. That is what had caught Albus' attention: the robber (or as the muggles believed robbers) had left the jewelry and treasures which had been buried with the people, but had taken the bodies. In his mind there was only one explanation: someone was creating an army of inferi.

He took his eyes off the graveyard and examined the street. Across from the graveyard was a string of 5 story apartment complexes, with different color blinds in the windows; an indication that they were lived in. Further, there had not been a minute since he had arrived where a car didn't pass him on the street. Albus smiled, at least his assumption had been correct. If muggles had robbed this graveyard in one night, they would have needed at least 50 pieces of large construction digging equipment. Those would have been heard and seen on this busy street. But no one had seen anything: which leaves only magic to have overturned the graves.

The only question now was where the army went off to. It was impossible to hide 200 zombies in the middle of New York City. Albus had expected to find woods around the graveyard where he then expected the zombie army to be hiding. But there were only buildings around the graveyard. There was only one entrance, and there appeared to be no damage to the fence surrounding the graves. The only explanation left was that the wizard had marched 200 zombies out the gate and down the streets of New York unseen. No, that was impossible, even for Hermione.

Albus' stomach growled. He had to think, but food first. He was related to the Weasleys after all. Albus walked a hundred yards down an alleyway before he turned and faced the graveyard. He opened his backpack and pulled out a cooking stand, a skillet and some meat. He grinned a little imagining what his mother would do when she found out the food was gone. He was glad he was 3000 miles away. Pulling out his wand he started a small cooking fire, replaced his wand and placed the meat on the skillet.

He looked up. Blocking the exit of the alley way were two, buff boys who looked about 18. They were wearing all black with cargo pants and identical t-shirts. The one on Albus' left was looking at the one on his right as if waiting for instructions. Albus addressed the leader, "Hello. Um did you happen to see the grave robbing?"

The leader laughed. "Lookie here boys. He's coming onto our turf and thinks he can ask US questions."

Albus scrambled to his feet. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I thought this was an abandoned alley. I'll leave." He began packing his things back up.

"No, no, no. Let us help you with that." Albus found himself lifted from behind while the leader picked up a piece of meat and ate it. "That's pretty good. Why don't you try some?" He grabbed the skillet and threw it in Albus' face.

Albus drew his wand. Albus had made a wand holder in his second year. It rested on his upper arm. If he flexed his muscle, the wand would drop down to his hand. It proved to be the quickest draw in the school and had won him many duels before they even started.

As soon as he flexed, his captor threw him down. He hit the ground hard on his face, immediately feeling the blood trickle from his nose. Then the first kick came. Then the second. "That will do Smith." The one called Smith stepped back and let Albus get up. He looked up and found himself staring directly into the barrel of a gun. Vaguely he could make out two more boys with guns moving to surround him. He bet Smith had one behind him too. His Muggle Studies professor hadn't said much about guns, only that they were the preferred muggle method of killing. If he had his wand they would be no problem, but his wand had fallen harmlessly to the street and had been kicked away in the shuffle.

"You come onto our turf, assume you're better than us just because you're rich and then you attempt to fight. I think you need to learn a lesson. What do you think boys?"

"I'm sorry, I just came to learn about the grave robbery. I didn't know I was intruding. Please, please just let me go, I'll leave, I won't come back."

"Did you hear something boss?" Smith poked Albus' back as he said it and Albus got the feeling that he'd used a gun.

"Yea, actually, I think I did. I'm pretty sure he just said that rich boy here had never heard of us. Then he reminded us that there are quite a few freshly dug graves just right over there. I think if we put him in one, rich boys would know not to come by here." The boss backed away from Albus and he watched the gang move into a line in front of him. "Any last words, rich boy?"

Albus' mind was racing. If he could get to his wand, the gang would be no match for him. He knew hundreds of spells he could use to vanquish all of them, but his wand was somewhere in the shadows of the alley, and there was no way he could get there in time even if he knew where it was. Magic may be more powerful than technology, but a bullet kills wizard and muggle alike.

"No words? That's a shame. I like it better when they beg. Good bye, rich boy." The boss raised his weapon and leveled it at Albus. Albus stared into his eye: he was not going to die cowering. The four gang members where lined up, three with guns at their side, the boss with his leveled at Albus' chest. Suddenly a young girl appeared next to Albus' backpack behind the gang.

"I do have one word." Albus let a small grin loose as he saw the lights coming on in Ashley Wright's mind. She lifted her wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" just as Albus shouted, "Lumos!"

The boss' gun went flying one way as he went sprawling the other, but Albus had didn't stick around to watch. He scurried toward his now lit up wand. He heard Ashley disarm two others, but could tell that the gang had started to re-group. Further he could tell that Ashley could only disarm them, she couldn't actually defeat them. So much for Hogwarts' new duel training. The boss was back on his feet and yelling orders as Albus reached his wand and flipped around on the setting.

Ashley was on her hands and knees on the alley floor holding her jaw. Her wand was nowhere to be seen. Smith and one of the other gang members were towering over her and the boss had just reached his gun. He appeared to be deciding whether to kill Ashley or Albus first. The fourth member had hit his head on the wall when Ashley's spell sent him flying and was out cold. The boss turned his gun on Ashley just as Albus pointed his wand above them and shouted, "Somnus Omne." The world slowed down and gently the four people before him slouched into a deep sleep and then fell hard to the ground.

Albus rushed to Ashley and rolled her over onto her back. "Excito." Slowly, she opened her eyes. She gasped and sat up. "It's ok, it's over. You're safe." It took her several minutes to calm down and regain her breath enough to ask "What happened?"

"I was attacked, you saved me."

"But that man, he...he..." she paused. "He pulled a gun on you. He pulled a gun on me!" She motioned for her wand, but it wasn't there.

"Accio Wand." It flew gently to Albus' hand, who handed it back to her. "It's ok, it's over."

She looked around for the first time. "You didn't, you know..."

"Kill them? No. Just put them into a deep sleep. They should wake up in a couple days, maybe a week. Unless a wizard helps them of course."

Ashley nodded. "Albus, your dad's worried sick. You have to go home."

Albus helped her up. "Come, there's something I need to show you." Reluctantly she took his hand and followed to the end of the alley. She looked out over a city block sized field of dirt and mud. "This used to be a graveyard. It was magically robbed to create an army of inferi. I came to find the perpetrator and stop him. Only then can I return to my family. Only then can I go home."

"Al, James is a jerk. But no one else thinks you need to do anything to belong."

"Ashley, I appreciate what you're doing. But I guarantee you that my family didn't know I was missing until after breakfast. They all party and have a great time. I sit in my room and read. It's possible that James and Lily still haven't noticed I'm gone. I'm not a part of that family, not until I stop a dark wizard. Not until I can match dad." Ashley still looked unconvinced. Albus sighed. "I'll create a portkey to take you home."

"Oh no you won't. You may be acting incredibly stupid, but you're not going alone. You just almost died at the hands of a muggle gang. What are you going to do when you meet this wizard? You need me, whether you like it or not." Albus started to respond but stopped. He looked back down the alley.

"You're probably right. Only thing is I have no idea where to go next. There's no place around here to hide an army of inferi which means he had to march his army down the street unseen." He paused then added, "which is impossible."

Ashley's stomach growled. She chuckled. It felt good to laugh. She put her wand away, "You could take me to lunch."

A small metal arm appeared next to Albus' hand, and he placed his wand into it. Ashley watched as it retracted into his sleeve. "I'll get you one if we get back." He walked back down the alley, picked up his backpack and pulled out a wad of muggle money. Then they hailed a taxi.


	4. Part I: Chapter 4: New York City

Chapter 4: New York City

Ashley could vaguely remember having an appetite when she entered the cab. However, the driver had apparently decided that New York City streets were actually the autobahn and the traffic didn't actually exist. About halfway to their destination she was forced to have the cab pull over and get out to vomit. Al had paid the cabby and simply got out there. Now she had no appetite and they had no clue where they were.

Across the street was an entrance to a large park which she thought looked very out of place in the middle of the city. It was the first park they had seen all day and it looked beautiful to her. "I think we should think over there, on a long, long walk," she said, adding a twinkle in her eye on the second half.

Al smiled, put down his bag and rummaged through the contents. Ashley could hear the sounds of metal on metal, wood on wood, wood on metal. She looked over at the bag, but her view was obscured by a large black cloak which Al pulled out and placed over her shoulders. "Now we go think over there."

"What do you have in that thing?"

"Oh, the essentials." Right. "Didn't you try out yours?" Ashley clammed up. "Ash?"

"Your grandfather has it. He believes it to be a 'misuse of a muggle artifact.'"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it was wrong." After a long pause he added, "I got the idea from Hermione."

This had been the worst day in Ashley's life, but after 2 hours in the park she was feeling much better. She had even gotten Al to kiss her by the lake. It was almost as if she hadn't been arrested, traveled 3000 miles by portkey, almost been shot and then taken the taxi ride from hell. Almost. And it had all been because of Albus Potter. Why did she like this guy again? Oh right, he took 2 hour, romantic walks in the park. They were leaving the park, hand in hand, when Al's stomach growled. They both started laughing. "I think I'll take that lunch now," she said. Al smiled. "NO taxis though."

After the subway ride, Ashley was thinking much higher of the taxis. She had managed not to vomit however, which may have been because there was nothing left. She was leaving the tunnel, but the air was just as smoky as it had been on the train. They need some better air filters. "No more of those either."

"How would you like to travel? I'm running out of options," Al said in the lightest tone he could. He had a way of making anything sound like the words she had been waiting all her life to hear.

An hour later, Ashley and Al were standing outside after the best meal of Ashley's life. "I need desert," she said and headed for a street side vending stand, Al struggling to keep up behind her. He got her a King Size chocolate bar, which she ate while perusing the rest of the merchandise. Al was being harassed by the vendor, who wanted to know if he was interested in a radio, cup holder, headset combination. Al seemed interested, which was strange. Then she saw it. "Al, I think you should come see this." He rushed over.

"See what?" She pointed to one of the newspaper/magazines in front of her. Al picked it up like it was going to explode. He looked at the headline: _Zombies attack Roswell._ "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That we found your army. Yeah. But how did it get there?"

"Does it matter?" Al turned to the vendor, "How much for this?"

"That? I didn't picture ya for a tabloid guy. Tell ya what, I'll throw it in for free if ya get the headset. Can't beat that!"

"I'll take it." Al paid for the headset, stuck it in his backpack and then walked away reading the article. "This is definitely the army. We need to get to Roswell."

"How?"

"Same way I got here, appartate to the picture in the article."

"Oh, great." Ashley did not fancy apparating again today. "What are you going to do with that stupid headset?" Al smiled and turned down a small alley, his wand appearing in his hand. Well, at least he learned.

"I'm going to trade my grandfather that for your backpack. He's fascinated by crazy muggle stuff." He extended his arm, which she took tight. Then he starred at the picture, turned and vanished.


	5. Part I: Chapter 5: Breadcrumbs

Chapter 5: Breadcrumbs

Harry Potter appeared on a bustling main street in Hogsmede village. The students of the nearby Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are led to believe that their business keeps the local shops open. Eventually though, they learn how wrong they are. The streets are empty on the days they visit because everyone knows when they are visiting and everyone stays as far away as possible. Every other day, the village fills up with witches and wizards eager to commune with people like them. It is one of only a few places in England where a witch or wizard can be who they are; not needing to hide anything.

Harry Potter hated the place. For one thing it held too many bad memories, one of which flooded his mind when he had appeared. He had appeared at the exact same location in 1997, carrying Albus Dumbledore to his death. Harry now knew that Dumbledore was already terminally ill, that he had allowed Draco to succeed so that he didn't have to suffer the death which was coming; but that knowledge did nothing to take away Harry's guilt. Dumbledore was dead, and Harry had taken him there.

The main reason that Harry hated Hogsmede and places like it was the scar on his forehead. The scar, the result of his meeting with a killing curse, was an unmistakable identifying mark in the wizarding world. He couldn't go three steps in Hogsmede without getting stopped and asked for an autograph. All because his parents had died fighting the greatest dark wizard of all time while the autograph seekers were cowering in their homes or fleeing the country. No, Harry Potter preferred the muggle world. That's why he had returned to live at Privet Drive (though NOT number 4): it was the only place he hadn't been worshiped. There was comfort in that.

As a famous auror, he needed to find a way to travel anonymously. Hermione had suggested both "the camouflage spell" (as he called it) which reminded him too much of the first wizard he had seen use it: Mad-eye Moody. The other option was the invisibility cloak which reminded him too much of the wizards who had owned it before him: Albus Dumbledore and his father. He decided on the cloak today; he couldn't be noticed if he intended to disappear.

He had come to Hogsmede to find the best auror he knew; the Headmistress of Hogwarts. He originally went to Diagon Alley, but none of his family was there. When he went home, Ginny informed him that everyone had gone home. There was no way they were going shopping when Albus was in danger. It had taken him almost an hour to convince James and Lily that he was doing what he could, that Albus would be ok and that they were not allowed to help. He noticed that breakfast had gone uneaten.

Thus he apparated as close as he could to Hogwarts, intending to seek council from Hermione. Now that he was here, he was wondering what he wanted. He had no leads, he had nothing for her to look at. He didn't even have a question to ask her. What did he expect to get? What he needed was to stop and think, something he hadn't done all day. But, the castle could provide someplace for that too.

He was amazed at how well he remembered the school. He had slipped into Honeydukes and into the cellar with relative ease. The secret tile had taken only ten minutes to find. Harry went through the tunnel and then out the one-eyed witch and into the castle. He had returned to the castle only a couple of times since the Battle, but it felt like Hogsmede to him: too many bad memories. And with the hallways empty, the memories were all he had.

Hogwarts was different when it was empty. The buzz of the students was gone, replaced by the echo of his steps on stone floors. Every creak was magnified, every shadow enhanced. Harry thought that it looked haunted; then remembered that it was.

He moved quickly through the halls, every turn bringing another memory: a wall that had been destroyed and rebuilt, a vision of an army of desks moving past, stepping over the body of a fallen wizard. But there were some good memories here too: memories of his friends, memories of his favorite teachers, memories of Neville losing his toad. According to James, he was still losing that toad. He stepped out of a secret passageway and walked past a seemingly empty wall. _I need a place to think._ Then he backed tracked past the wall, _I need a place to think. _Again past the wall, again _I need a place to think._ Suddenly a door appeared in the wall which Harry entered.

He thought he had walked into Sherlock Holmes' living room. The room was paneled in a dark wood with candles all around. There was a padded couch, a recliner, a table all placed around a roaring fireplace. Next to the far wall sat a writing desk with a notepad, quill and plenty of ink. The desk sat under a large, bay window that overlooked a beautiful, forested landscape that definitely wasn't Hogwarts. Harry took off his invisibility cloak and laid it over the sofa before gravitating to the window. "Where are you Albus?" Harry thought aloud.

Suddenly the scene changed, and the window showed a large park in the middle of a sprawling metropolis. Harry jumped back, then looked harder. He couldn't see Albus' flaming red hair anywhere. He moved onto examining the city. He felt as if he should know that skyline, but he couldn't place it.

"You do know that I removed the all-knowing potions books from here, don't you?"

Harry jumped a little higher than he would ever admit to James. He turned around to see a witch with bushy brown hair flowing over a muggle outfit. She had a piece of parchment in her hands.

"Hermione! How did you...how...I didn't even call for you. How did you know I was here?"

Hermione motioned to the parchment. "Messrs Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs told me," she said smiling.

"I thought you hated that thing."

"Well, being in rule enforcement has given me a new appreciation of its effectiveness." She motioned to the recliner, "Take a rest Harry." She pulled the desk chair over and faced the recliner as Harry sat down. Drinks appeared on the table, which Hermione offered to Harry.

"Wait a minute, how did you get in the room. I couldn't ever get it to let me in when Draco was here."

"You left the door open."

"Oh."

There was a long silence finally broken by Hermione. "What are you looking at?" Harry stirred.

"Sorry, I was looking out the window. I think it is showing me where Albus is, or at least where he was." Harry got up and walked to the window, "It started showing something else, then changed when I asked where Albus was."

"Harry, the room isn't psychic. How can it know where Albus is?"

"I don't know. It just does. He's there, I know it. Only problem is I can't tell where there is."

Hermione hadn't left her seat, only turned it to follow Harry. "Harry, if Albus doesn't want to be found, he won't be. He's the smartest wizard I've ever met; smarter than me, smarter than Dumbledore. He has studied you too, read all the books we released about the war, and every book that was written by anyone else. He's watched you do your auror thing his whole life. He knows you better than you do. If you're going to find him, you'll need to use things he doesn't know you have."

Harry just stared out the window. He didn't know what to say, Hermione was right after all, Albus was the smartest wizard Harry had ever met. And he had watched Harry do "his auror thing" very closely. Hermione walked over to the window, standing next to Harry. "What did he say exactly?"

"_I need to prove I belong in this family. I need to prove I am just as good as James, and Lily, and you and mom and Uncle Ron, Percy, Fred, aunt Hermione. _Oh and he said I couldn't find him. What would he do to prove himself? He's 15, what can he do?"

"He's 15, but his ability is way beyond that. He makes NEWT level magic look easy. There's no limit to what he'll think he can do. But Harry, he is only book smart; he doesn't have the real world training you got your first 4 years. He won't know what he's getting himself into."

"What exactly are you thinking, Hermione?"

"He needs to be just as good as a list of people who fought and defeated Voldemort. To be just as good as them, he has to take down a dark wizard."

"But Hermione, there aren't any dark wizards of that caliber out there: we've taken every upstart down."

"That we know of. But Harry, he obviously thinks he found one or he wouldn't be there," she said, motioning to the window.

"Where is 'there' exactly?"

"You don't recognize it? Look to the east, in the harbor."

"Which skyscraper are you looking at?"

"Not a skyscraper, IN the harbor?"

Harry saw it, a statue of a woman holding a torch in the sky. The Statue of Liberty in New York City. "New York," he said, adding a word he was sure Mrs. Weasley wouldn't want to hear.

"Exactly, and you're not going there. Not after the war..."

"NEAR war," Harry corrected.

"Yes, yes. Near war. Point is that you'll need to respect the jurisdiction of the American Ministry. You DO have reason to come into their territory, but you'll need to tell them first. If you don't and you threaten the peace, Percy will kill you himself."

Harry finally turned from the window. "Thanks Hermione, you always seem to know what to do," he said as he walked to the sofa and picked up his cloak. He walked to the door, and then turned back, pulling a galleon out of his pocket. "Stay on call," he said and then walked out the door, pocketing the galleon.


	6. Part I: Chapter 6: Harry Politics

Chapter 6: Harry Politics

Harry followed the American escort to a barren wasteland. It reminded Harry of the aftermath of a nuclear bomb test. The desert landscape was filled with a vast field of ash with people slowly shifting through it. It certainly looked like an odd place to find the Secretary of Law Enforcement for the American Ministry. Harry began to suspect that he had been led into a trap. But Harry made no motion for his wand. Like it or not (and Harry certainly didn't) Hermione was correct: he could do nothing to jeopardize the fragile peace between this nation and his own.

Harry's escort seemed to find what he was looking for, grabbed Harry and pulled him toward the ash heap.

"Mr. Brown, a Harry Potter here to see you from England." The man didn't look up. "Mr. Brown, you have a visitor!"

"I don't have time for a visitor Zimmerman, especially not from England. He'll have to wait."

"Respectfully Mr. Brown, I can't wait. My lead is time sensitive."

Mr. Brown sighed but didn't stop working. "So's mine Mr. Potter. Make it quick."

Harry had rehearsed this the entire time he was waiting for his escort. "A reliable source has indicated that a person of interest I'm looking for is in New York City. I did not want to intrude upon jurisdiction without informing you first."

Brown stood bolt upright. "New York? Absolutely not. The entire city is a crime scene right now, I will not have you messing that up!"

Harry made a quick decision: this was not the time to keep secrets. "The man I'm looking for is my son. I believe he ran away to attempt to take down a dark wizard; follow in my footsteps. I believe he is in New York now. Allowing me to find him will probably limit the damage to your crime scene."

Brown stood silent for a long time. Finally he said "Fine Mr. Potter. Go find your son. But only you, no one else."

"Thank you sir." Harry turned to head back from the ashes when his phone rang. He eagerly checked it, but it wasn't Ashley. It was his newest auror; Teddy Lupin. He answered it, "What's up Ted?"

"I think the tracker is broken, it has got a trace going crazy at a town called...um hang on a minute." Harry heard papers rustling in the background before, "Ah, here it is. The town is called Roswell, New Mexico. What would a British wizard be doing in New Mexico?"

Harry was already moving back toward Brown, "Parker, I'm currently in New Mexico. Lock in on my phone and tell me how far I am from the trace."

"Ok, give me a sec. Wow, it's about 5 miles northwest of your location."

Harry hung up and rushed back to Brown. "Mr. Brown! Change of plans. There is an active trace 5 miles northwest of here."

Surprisingly Brown jumped up and ordered a ministry SUV to pick him up. "Get back in touch; we need to find that trace."

"Why you?" Harry asked, quickly adding "No offense," after seeing Brown's look. The two got into the car which sped away as Harry called Lupin.

"The American trace is not like the British trace Potter. Here it never leaves you. Whenever someone casts a potentially illegal spell, we get told where and what spell it was," Brown explained after Harry gave the phone to the driver. "For the last two years we have been chasing someone who seems to be making an army of inferi. We know when he raises a body and where but we can never get there in time to catch him."

"Doesn't your trace tell you who it is?"

"Your's doesn't, what makes you think ours can?"

"We can tell whose trace it is."

"No you can't, you can only tell where it is. If it is near the place of a witch or wizard on your roll you can identify it, but if it is unexplained you're clueless. We are the same way."

"Haven't you identified this guy?"

Brown's face slacked as if he had just swallowed a rotten, sour candy. "No, we've tried to get an agent close, but he only associates with his inferi, so the only way to get into his circle is to be a corpse. Some have succeeded in getting close, we know that because he taunts us by sending them into the ministry after he has, um, 'transformed' them.

"The last time he struck for sure was 2 days ago. It was his biggest hit yet, even got the muggle's attention."

"What did he do?" Harry asked.

"He emptied a New York City graveyard. 217 bodies vanished. We got there in 15 minutes but he, and the inferi were gone. That's why we're patrolling the city, we don't think he got far with a group that large.

"Then this happened. It wasn't just a Fiendfire. Out trace picked up a killing curse and an inferius curse. Then we discovered that there are over 300 cremated bodies in that ash heap. I'm here to see if there is a connection to the New York case."

Harry wondered if Albus had been in that fire. But he pushed it aside. The trace was Albus, he was sure of it. Albus was fine. At least he hoped.

"There! Sparks at 9 o'clock," Harry exclaimed. The driver moved quickly. Harry couldn't see the source of the sparks when they all got out. "I hope you're not expecting your son, Harry," Brown said.

Harry's spirits sank, and his pace slowed. "Why, Jacob?" he asked, picking up on the change to first names.

"Because I'm staring at a girl," Jacob Brown said just as Harry finished coming around the car. He looked down: straight into the terrified face of Ashley Wright.

In reality it took only 5 minutes for Harry and Jacob to calm Ashley down and get her to relax in the car. But for Harry, it seemed like an eternity. He had been sure that Albus was the source of the trace; instead it had been someone he thought was in England. Now, He an Ashley sat on the middle seat of the SUV facing the head of law enforcement in the United States who had turned the passenger seat around. Harry felt like he was a lawyer in an interrogation; then he remembered that he might just be playing that very role. 300 people had been killed 5 miles away, it was possible both Ashley and Albus were in serious trouble. Assuming Ashley had found Albus, or vice-versa.

Harry spoke first. "Ashley, I know that look. All you want to do is crawl in a corner and pinch yourself to make sure you're still alive. When I was in school, it seemed like every time I had that feeling some adult wanted to know the story. And they never told me why. I need to know the story Ashley. I need to know anything that might help me figure out where Albus will be. I believe that what you know will help me. So please, pluck up some that Gryffindor courage and relive it just this once."


	7. Part I: Chapter 7: The Story

Chapter 7: The Story

Albus and Ashley arrived on a quiet, Roswell side street. Albus immediately sat down; Ashley threw up: she really didn't like apperating. Albus pulled out the article and began reading. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Thinking. My dad believes that the best thing to do on a manhunt is stop and think. Figure out where your quarry is going to be, not where he is. The zombie army was here, which means they are probably being kept nearby. I'm hoping for...yes! We need to find Uncle Al's Tires."

"Ok...why?"

"Because its owner, Albert Blake was quoted in the article. He saw the zombies, maybe he saw where they went."

It took them 20 minutes to find the store, a small, corner store which they had passed twice. It looked like a dump, and Albus wondered how it stayed open. A doorbell rang as they walked in, and a middle age man in an old looking, white suit came out to the counter.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"We were wondering if we could talk to Mr. Blake," Albus replied nonchalantly.

It seemed to take several moments for Albus' words to compute before the man responded, "Mr. Blake is on indefinite leave. May I help you?"

"Do you know when he will be back?" Albus responded.

"No, Al, the leave is indefinite," Ashley chided.

"He didn't say when he would be back. He just left orders to watch the store. May I help you?" Albus wasn't sure that he had heard Ashley, which was confirmed when he said "Oh, the nice lass told you that."

Albus looked skeptically at him and asked, "What's your name?"

The man took longer than normal to respond, his face seeming truly confused, as if his brain was trying to run Microsoft XP on a Mac made in 1993. Finally he smiled and said "Lieutenant Lawrence Christian O'Neal at your service," taking off his hat and bowing on these last words.

Albus' wand appeared in his hand, but he made no other reaction. He calmly moved his wand hand behind his back when he asked, "Would you happen to know anything about this zombie attack he saw?"

Ashley moved behind Albus while the Lieutenant tried to figure out what that question meant. Ashley was beginning to think that he was a little off center when a smokey word appeared hovering over Al's wand, "Inferius." Ashley realized that he wasn't just acting slow, he was dead. But she had never heard of an inferius who could talk, slowly or not.

"Zombie? I think I can help you with that. I can show you that last place he saw them. I'll pull around." Three minutes later, a horse appeared at the front door, ridden by Lieutenant O'Neal. Albus pulled a small vial out of his backpack, and tucked it into his shirt pocket. He tapped his wand on the backpack which folded itself into a matchbook sized patch of fabric, which he put in his pants pocket. He put his wand away as he headed toward the horse, but his eyes told Ashley to be ready. There was barely enough room, but the three got on the poor horse and it galloped easily down the road and out into the desert.

"Is this a magic horse?" Albus asked, but the man didn't respond. Apparently he couldn't hear them. Albus turned to talk to Ashley, "He is acting like an inferius."

"But I've never heard of one which can talk," she replied.

"I know. And he's out in the desert morning, which is full of light and heat. But Lieutenant O'Neal was one of the key names mentioned as buried in that New York Graveyard. He won a Congressional Medal for service in the Civil War. It's the only explanation left. Do you have the trace activating potion?" Ashley nodded. "Good, if things go badly, take it and do as much magic as you can, my dad will find you. Get your wand out as soon as we're off this horse." Albus paused and then added, "I love you, Ashley."

"I love you too," she said, but softer than she had wanted. She had a nasty feeling that it was the last time she would hear those words.

The horse traveled much too quickly over the desert dunes and arrived at a tiny main street lined by buildings which should have fallen down 50 years ago. But the street was buzzing with activity. The people who were manning the shops, or fixing them were moving exactly like the zombies in Hollywood movies. But there were other people there, ones which were acting like guards, a group which was playing soccer, even a couple of little girls on the store porch reading a book. What caught Albus' eye was a grouping of people in vibrant conversation with the only man who had enough color in his face, a tall, white man wearing a large black robe.

The horse pulled up at the end of the street. The three riders got off, Albus and Ashley drawing their wands. O'Neal went over and spoke with the man in the black robe. The man dismissed the group and walked toward Albus and Ashley, who were moving into an advantageous duel position, Hogwarts training taking effect. The man stopped, audibly laughing. "Impressive footwork, but there's no need for dueling. Laurence tells me you're asking about the zombie attack next to his store. You'll have to talk to Mr. Blake about that." He smiled, examining Albus, "You look familiar, what's your name?"

"Albus," he said, stopping shore of his famous surname.

"Ah, British. Interesting. Have you done anything important?" he asked still closely scrutinizing Albus.

"No," Albus said as a look of recognition came over the man's face.

"No you haven't, but what's your _father_ done, Mr. Potter?"

Albus gripped his wand tighter. "He's put more dark wizards away than anyone in history. He'll put you away too."

The man laughed even harder this time. "You think I'm a dark wizard? What have I done? Mr. Potter, in this country the ministry knows if you've done something illegal. And they're not here are they. What does that tell you about my actions?"

"That you've removed the trace. The British government should be here too; I'm underage."

The man seemed stunned for the first time. But he composed himself well. "Mr. Potter, let me show you something that will prove to you I'm not a dark wizard."

The man walked down main street to the porch of the second building, then turned around and beaconed Albus. "I don't even know you're name," Albus called to him.

"Adam Travers," he called back.

Out of options, Albus turned to Ashley and mouthed "I love you," before heading toward the building, turning his wand in his hand. Ashley was left outside, and began noticing the more active inferi forming a circle around where she was standing. She tapped her robe on the pocket containing the antidote vial.

An emerald light flashed across the desert. Ashley froze facing the building which Albus had entered. It took a few seconds for her to recover and reach for the vial. Now was the time to activate the trace; if it wasn't too late.

Suddenly the building exploded, sending a figure flailing outward from where it had been. Albus landed hard on his left shoulder, skidding for 10 feet on the desert sand. He turned his wand on Ashley, but whatever he said was drowned out by the howls of delight coming from the town. A whirlwind formed around Ashley and she felt herself get picked up and thrown away from the scene. But the curse had cost Albus too much time as an inferius picked him up from behind, forcing him to drop his wand.

Travers and a second man stepped out from the rubble of the building. The inferius who had picked up Albus' wand gave it to Travers, who handed it to the other man. He calmly walked up to Albus, "Thank you Mr. O'Neal for capturing our young friend. Mr. Blake will take over now."

The second man pointed Albus' own wand at him, shooting cords out which bound his arms to his side, and cuffed his hands together.

"Thank you, Mr. Blake. Everyone return to town, I must have a word with Mr. Potter." The inferi obeyed. "Mr. Potter, please excuse me. I'm afraid we're going to have to move before the ministry gets here." He turned and pointed his wand toward the city. Suddenly, a fire erupted from the end of his wand, roaring toward the city. As it approached, there appeared a flaming dragon from the front of the flame's movement, spitting fire forward toward the city. The inferi ran in terror, but the fire split off and followed them all, catching them. Most fell victim to the dragon. Travers set the fire free and grabbed Blake and Potter before apperating.

5 miles away, Ashley Wright landed on a wind softened cushion. It had definitely gotten past bad now. She pulled out the vial, downed it in one shot and began sending up as many sparks as she could.

A half hour later, Harry Potter stood outside an SUV talking to Jacob Brown about what they had heard from Ashley. Harry had used the galleon to call in Hermione, but instead Hermione, Ron, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ginny, James and Lily had all shown up. Lily was in the car with Ashley, the rest were watching Harry. Suddenly a man appeared next to them and began conversing with Brown. At the same time, Harry's phone rang. His face enlightened as he listened, and then hung up, motioning the group to come join them.

Harry turned to Brown saying, "A British trace has been activated in western Kansas. It's likely Albus. We're going to check it out," he said, motioning to the group.

Brown looked like his worst fears were confirmed. "We're coming too. An American trace has also been activated in western Kansas: Cruciatus Curse." Harry's smile quickly faded.

They moved quickly, each British person grabbing and American who knew the way. Then the whole group disappeared, leaving Lily and Ashley alone in the car talking about setting Lily up on a blind date with Ashley's brother.


	8. Part I: Chapter 8: Kansas

Chapter 8: Kansas

Travers arrived with Albus Potter and the inferius of Albert Blake at a small forested graveyard outside his hometown of Rolla, Kansas. He shoved Albus onto the ground, Blake quickly focusing his wand on him. Travers made a detailed tour of the graveyard, ending by shutting the main gate. He turned back to Albus.

"We're alone." He walked back to Albus and pointed his wand at him. Albus went rigid and flew through the air before being face planted into a large gravestone. "Please allow me to introduce my wonderful father, Potter. Meet Joshua Travers, a farmer, wife beater and child beater. He destroyed my childhood Potter. Tell me," he said, turning Albus back to face him, "does your father do that boy? Does he ruin your life anew every single day?" Travers lowered his wand, dropping Albus hard on the ground. Albus' ankle turned, rivaling the pain of his shoulder. "Of course he doesn't," Travers said. "You aren't tough enough for that."

He moved fifty yards away from Albus and reclined on a gravestone, facing him. "Still, you are smart. Let's see how smart. You've seen what happens to those who are useless to me in New Mexico. And as for those who dare to oppose me, well Mr. Blake is living proof of what happens to them. Figuratively." Albus tried to fight his bindings, but Blake just added more. "So, Albus was it? You know how to remove this wretched trace. I can have your corpse tell me of course, but that's a lot of work I just don't want to do. I'm going to offer you a deal instead. You remove my trace and I'll let you walk out of here alive. So, how about it?"

Albus thought for a while before answering. "There is a vial of potion in my shirt pocket. Drink it and you will remove the trace."

Travers motioned to Blake who retrieved the vial and handed it to Travers. He uncorked the vial and walked toward Albus. "You know, that was a smart trick. For a second there, I almost drank it. But, you don't have a trace. And why would you be carrying a potion to remove something you don't have.

"But you would have reason to carry a vial of poison. So, let's find out how this vial kills. Is it quick?" he asked excitedly. "Slow and painful perhaps? Do you waste away to dirt?" Travers was right next to Albus now. He whispered into Albus' ear, "I'll enjoy watching it effect you, Mr. Potter." Then he forced the potion down Albus' throat and stepped away.

Nothing happened. Several minutes went by before Travers asked, "It wasn't poison, was it Mr. Potter?" Albus couldn't help but shake his head. "Very well, Mr. Potter, what did that potion vial do?"

"I told you, it removed the trace."

"LIAR!" Albus flinched, which is very difficult to do when you're entire torso is bound. Travers pointed his wand at Albus and the ropes around him suddenly fell off. He staggered, and pushed himself off the ground.

"_Crucio!" _Travers yelled. Knives stabbed through Albus' entire body. His body burned with a pain that he had never felt before, his bones were trying to jump out of his body. He wanted it to end, any way possible, do anything as long as it ended the pain. And then it was gone.

"You see Mr. Potter," Travers said, circling around behind Albus, "I can be very persuasive. So tell me, what have you done?"

Albus' body was still burning, his shoulder and ankle now matched by the effects of the curse. But he knew the value of information. He knew that information was the only thing keeping him alive. He had to stay alive. He had gotten the potion down; his trace was active again. His dad would find him, he just had to buy time. No matter how painful.

"Tell me," Travers said right behind him, "Tell me or I'll force you to. I don't have much time Potter, tell me now." Albus bit his lip to the point of blood, even though he couldn't add anymore pain.

"_Imperio!_" Travers shouted. Albus felt his mind go blank. There was no pain, no thoughts. The graveyard disappeared. All that existed was a small voice in the back of his head saying, "_just tell him, tell him what happened._" But a stronger voice replied, "no." "_Tell him." "_No," "_TELL HIM!_" the voice screamed.

"NO," the voice replied, this time the words emitting from Albus' mouth. The world came flooding back: the pain, the graveyard. But not the fear, Albus noticed that the fear was gone. Whatever happened now, he had done all he could. He took comfort in that.

"No? Very well, I will have to have your corpse tell me. You're putting me through a great deal of trouble Mr. Potter, not a good way to start you're service to me. He turned his wand on Albus, but Albus was ready.

"Please let me start on a better foot. You should kill me with my own wand. It would make a better example of me."

Travers stopped and thought about that. A smile formed on his face. "You're right you know; it will. Good. You're beginning to learn how to serve me. Blake, kill him." Blake moved forward and pointed the wand toward Albus.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

The wand exploded. Blake flew back to the edge of the woods, landing hard on his shoulder and flipping head over heels three times before slamming into a tree. He made no sound, clearly dead. Again.

Albus couldn't help laughing. Travers flicked his wand and Albus quit laughing. "You think this is funny boy?"

"True power is not in terrorizing, painful or flashy magic," Albus said quietly, forcing Travers to come closer. "The greatest and most powerful magic has always been knowledge. A lesson I learned from my father. A lesson he learned from his teacher. A lesson you are learning today."

"You are nothing like your father!" Travers exclaimed. He turned his wand on Albus and shouted "_Avada Kedavra!" _

An emerald green spell streaked through the air toward Albus.

The air around Albus flickered and Albus disappeared. The spell hit, the icy scream of death following close behind. Suddenly a man in a t-shirt and jeans with unruly black hair was standing where Albus had been. He straightened up and turned toward Travers, pointing a dark brown wand at his heart. "Funny, I rather thought he is a lot like me."

Travers stumbled back and noticed the woods move. Six witches and wizards emerged from the woods, surrounding Travers with wands pointed directly at him. Travers smiled. "The great Harry Potter. We meet at last."

"You tried to kill my son, tell me why I shouldn't kill you." Harry said.

Travers laughed and then said mockingly, "The greatest and most powerful magic is knowledge." He lowered his wand and turned. Seven jets of red light streaked across the graveyard, but the hit only air. Travers was gone.

Harry motioned the others to keep their wands ready and circle together. He heard the graveyard gate open but it was only the Americans running in. Late as always. "Harry, find Albus," Hermione said, "We'll handle this."

"James, check east, I'll check west." Harry waited for a response and then looked around. "Where's James?" Harry said, panic leaking into his voice.

James' voice answered. "Albus! Albus! Please don't be dead," his voice cracked as he tried to fight away tears. "Albus." James was by the fence cradling the limp body of his brother, the invisibility cloak lying on the ground a few feet away. Harry ran to his son's side, Ginny close behind.

Harry dropped to his knees and poked his son with his wand. Albus groaned. "He's alive!" Harry screamed. "Jacob, he needs to get to a hospital. Help me."

Jacob Brown had instructed his men to check the woods before fighting his way through Harry's friends to Harry's side. "I'll take you both. Hold tight." Harry grabbed Jacob's arm while Jacob grabbed Albus and the three vanished.


	9. Part I: Chapter 9: The Beginning

Chapter 9: The Beginning

Albus awoke in the presidential suite of hospital rooms. Sunlight flooded the large room from a window on his right. Ashley was asleep on a cot next to his bed. There were three empty cots next to her. James was asleep in the recliner on the far wall.

"Morning sunshine. Nice of you to join us." Harry was sitting on a love seat on the other side of the door from James' recliner. He smiled. "Lily and Mom are grabbing a quick bite in the cafeteria. You want anything?"

Albus shook his head. "Am I dead?" he asked.

Harry conjured a chair next to the bed and took a seat. "What do you remember?" he asked.

Albus looked down. "Everything up till that Travers guy pointed his wand at me. I thought he was going to kill me. I think I remember him casting the spell, but I'm not dead, so he must not have."

Harry leaned back in his chair. "Do you know what Adam Travers means?" Albus shook his head again. "Adam is originally a Hebrew name meaning earth. Originally Travers was a surname for a gatekeeper. So Adam Travers means 'Earth's gatekeeper.' I believe he is taking that as a title and motto. But even Earth's Gatekeeper can't beat the Master of Death," Harry said with a wink, placing a shinny, silver cloak on his lap.

A look of recognition spread across Albus' face. "The cloak," he whispered.

"Death cannot find you under this," Harry finished, patting the cloak. "I'm curious. Did you know that wand was going to explode?"

Albus shrugged. "I knew that it would backfire. I was hoping that Travers would grab it first. But the wand still called me master. Binding its owner was one thing, but it wouldn't kill its master."

Harry smiled, "You have studied a lot about me, haven't you?"

Albus shrugged. "That is information I'd rather keep to myself he said." Albus' smile faded. "I failed dad. Travers escaped. I didn't take him down."

Harry reached out and grabbed his hand. "Al, I thought you had studied me. I _never_ defeated Voldemort. Never. Most times I ran for my life. Voldemort escaped me 5 times. There's no shame in Travers getting away."

Albus looked at James. "You think he'll ever accept me?" he asked, almost sheepishly.

"According to your mother, James spoke of nothing but you all day. He didn't eat, didn't sleep. He kept calling the ministry to see if they had heard anything about you. When I returned home, I had to trick him just to get out of there. When I summoned Ginny, your sister and your brother both refused to be left behind. He was the one who found you in that graveyard. He may tease you, but he loves you Al. He'd do anything for you." Harry let those words seep in. "But, if he does tease you again, know that you have something which makes you unquestionably a Potter."

"What's that?" Albus asked.

"Look at your left arm," Harry said. Albus raised his arm and saw nothing. Then he turned it to look at the top of the arm. There, in the middle of the forearm was a scarlet, lightning shaped scar. Albus stared at it for what seemed like an eternity. "The cloak only blocks Death," Harry said. "The spell got through. I'm not sure if you'll have the connection I had with Voldemort, but the scar will be there. I'd wear long sleeves though."

* * *

Four days later, the whole Weasley extended family (including Albus Potter) and Ashley Wright were gathered in the Potter's living room, enjoying a massive breakfast courtesy of Harry with a little help from the Hogwarts house elves; whom Hermione had forced to take breaks. Their conversation was interrupted by a tap at the window. Albus got up and let the owl in. The owl flew in silently and dropped a letter on Harry's lap. He opened it and read it.

"I'm sorry everybody. It's Cho. She said that Professor Trelawney has made another prophecy."

"But she only makes predictions about..." Hermione began.

"I know. That's why I'm leaving. Go ahead and go to Diagon Alley. I'll meet you all at George's." And before anyone could protest he was gone.

Harry moved quickly through the halls of the ministry, ignoring the planes poking him in the face. When you leave for a few days, the memos are horrible. He headed into the lifts. He emerged on floor nine, "Department of Mysteries" barely audible behind him. He headed down a long hallway with a dark door at the end. Harry hated the place.

Cho was waiting for him at the door. She led him through the rooms and into a dimly lit library full of shelves and shelves of crystal orbs. However, there were significantly less than the first time Harry had been here; mainly because Harry and his friends had destroyed them running from Death Eaters.

"We're not sure what this is about," Cho said as she led him down the aisle. But Trelawney only talks to us about the Dark Lord, so we decided to contact you."

They were passing row 25. "And if it is not about me. What happens if I touch it?"

"We've made it so that you can touch any of these as you requested."

"I requested that for every auror," Harry said.

"Well, we don't trust anyone else," Cho said, turning down row 33.

She stopped halfway down the row and pointed to a shelf at eye level. There was a plaque which read:

S. P. T. to N. L.

Necromancer

and equal?

Master of Death

Harry took the globe and broke it. A ghostly shape of his old Professor rose from the shards.

_The Necromancer has marked his equal...The third war has begun...Father and Son must fight alone...The snake shall rise, the lion shall fall...The Master of Death will fight with Death...Victory comes when the four fight as one..._

"What does that mean?" Cho asked.

Harry sighed. "It means that I need to make a visit to the Minister," he said. "'The Third War has begun.' This time the Ministry will be ready, I promise you."

END OF PART ONE


	10. Part II: Chapter 1: The Dream

Disclaimer: Most of the characters and the world in which they operate belong to the great mind of J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 1: The Dream

It was happening again. Albus Potter was dreaming of a desert ghost town filled with zombies. Some of the zombies were moving at normal speed, most were moving like they were walking through a pool of water. He had dreamed of this place every night for six months, ever since he had actually lived it.

This time he was following Adam Travers into the county store. He could smell the musty smell of the store, several jars still on the shelves from when the store was last open for business. It was certainly not a store that Albus would be shopping in anytime soon.

Travers beckoned him into the back room. He had no other option, so he tightened his grip on his wand and walked back.

Before he realized what had happened, he had been disarmed and magically pushed against the wall, facing a man he now knew to be Albert Blake. He also knew that Blake was about to die. Albus fought against the sleep, trying to warn the man through the dream, but it was no good: Travers turned on Blake and killed him.

Then, standing next to Blake, he began to chant softly raising and lowing his voice mystically. He stepped back as the chant reached its crescendo and pointed his wand at Blake, whispering a long incantation. Blake opened his eyes and got up. Travers handed him a wand, instructing him to blast Albus through the wall. Blake turned the wand on Albus, his face expressionless.

Suddenly the scene changed. Albus was sitting in a small hut at the back of a graveyard, opposite a small village church. Several of the graves were magnificent, but none matched the small, white, marble stone in the center of the graveyard. Albus thought that he should recognize the graveyard, but he couldn't place it.

A large tour bus pulled up to the church and parked in front of the graveyard's front gate. It was not unusual for people to park in front of the church, but there had never been a tour bus before. In any case, the bus was blocking the entrance to the graveyard; so Albus got up, grabbed his rifle just in case and walked out to tell the driver to move.

A medium-sized man in black robes stepped off the bus, followed by a tall, pale man who looked to be about 80 years old. The two walked into the graveyard.

"The graveyard is closed, you'll have to come back tomorrow," Albus said, though the voice wasn't his. The men simply continued walking, the shorter one smiling. "Gentlemen, you can't come any further. Turn back now or I'll shoot!" Albus said, raising the rifle.

The shorter man looked up at Albus, and he recognized the man as Adam Travers; the man who had haunted Albus for the last six months. He tried to run, but he had no control on his body. Suddenly, Albus remembered where he had seen that white, marble headstone before. He was seeing the world through the eyes of his muggle friend Robert Christopher Smith and that there was nothing he could do to save him.

Travers reached for his wand. Robert Smith pulled the trigger, but the gun only clicked. Travers laughed and said, "Muggles." The taller man produced a wand, turned it on Smith and said, as if it was nothing, "_Avada Kedavra!"_

A hundred miles away, Ginny Potter woke to her youngest son screaming, "No, you don't get THEM!" She rushed to his side as he woke up and grabbed his left arm, placing his hand right over the scar he had received last summer. Ginny moved to pull a chair next to the bed, but Albus jumped up from the bed.

"Mom, we have to go now. Get the others. Aguh," he said, crippling in pain on the last word. He regained himself and said, "He's angry now. We have to go!"

James and Lily Potter appeared at the doorway. "What's up Al?" James said, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

It was Ginny who answered, the trust she had in her son overcoming logical reason. "Get your wands. We're going, somewhere, now."


	11. Part II: Chapter 2: Philadelphia

Chapter 2: Philadelphia

The field outside Independence Hall was buzzing on a cold January day. There was a group of tourists who were meeting around the Liberty Bell facing the building and listening to a tour guide spit out facts about things that happened hundreds of years ago. People were ducking into coffee shops and family diners in storefronts all around to warm up and to get some lunch. None of the muggles noticed as a Starbucks and Joe's Cheesesteak Shop slowly separated to make room for a colonial style storefront with mannequins in period clothing from the early 1800's, one of whom turned and said "Welcome to Philadelphia" to Harry Potter as he emerged from the door into the courtyard.

The magical community of the United States rebelled against Great Britain in 1775, sparking the American Revolution. It wasn't recognized by the Ministry in Britain until after the war of 1812 when American and French wizards killed the British Monarch of Magic during the battle of Washington D.C. and spread democracy to the British magical community. Washington D.C. was destroyed in a fire resulting from the battle. The muggles rebuilt the city, but the Congress of Magic simply moved back to the original capital of Philadelphia, using Independence Hall as the facade of their new ministry.

Harry stood outside the visitor's apparition building, which disappeared again behind him, and waited for the American Secretary of International Affairs, Ruth Zimmerman, to meet him. Instead a tall, brown haired man greeted him. "Welcome to Philadelphia, Mr. Potter," he said.

"I was expecting Secretary Zimmerman like last time," Harry responded.

"She is busy. We have a major problem which requires her presence at your United Magical Nations headquarters. I'm Emmanuel Chesser, Secretary of Magical Defenses."

"You're not a member of the UMN," Harry said.

"Well, we are considering changing that," Chesser said. "Secretary Brown has spoken highly of your efforts last summer. President Reed is listening to him."

Chesser escorted Harry across the courtyard and into Independence Hall. They stood still in the entrance hall for a minute before the door slammed shut behind them. A Hagrid-sized man pulled off an invisibility cloak in the signing room, behind the partition. He addressed Chesser.

"What are you doing with this British scum, Chesser?"

"Escorting him. He has been summoned by Secretary Brown, and I was afraid you would stun him before he got there. Just do your job, or I'll have to report you."

The man started to respond, but stopped and turned to Harry, "Wand please."

Harry looked at Chesser who nodded and Harry gave up his wand.

"Hmm, 11 inches, Holly," the man said turning the wand over in his hand. He pointed it at Harry. Fire erupted from the wand and red and orange roses grew from the tip. "Phoenix feather," he said as his eyes lit up, "I haven't seen one of these."

Chesser ripped the wand from the man and gave it back to Harry. "That's enough, Greg" he said. Greg made Harry a visitor tag and the two moved toward the signing room.

"Not so fast, Secretary, I must 'do my job,'" Greg said, mocking the last three words. "No one goes past me without getting checked. After all you could be a zombie. Wand please." He said, holding his large hand out with a giant smile on his face.

Chesser reluctantly reached into his pocket and produced a black wand.

"Hmm, 12 and a half inches, Black Walnut," he pointed the wand at Harry and immediately the room roared, lightning streaked across the room and bright white roses appeared at the tip. "Thunderbird feather. _Our_ Phoenix," Greg said, handing the wand back to Chesser without taking his eyes off Harry.

"Thank you Greg, now let us through," Chesser said, clearly irritated.

"My pleasure," Greg said, stepping aside to allow them to walk through the partition and across the signing room to a small hallway next to the former Secretary's desk. Harry felt the air change slightly as they walked down the hallway till it ended in an elevator. The two men got inside and Secretary Chesser pushed the lobby button. Harry could feel the elevator go up, which surprised him. Most European ministries are underground.

Harry was stunned when the door opened. The entrance hall of the American Congress of Magic was a long hallway, lined in marble that shined with the light from the ceiling which was displaying a cloudless, blue sky above. The ceiling was held up by Greek columns. Along the sides were active fireplaces, each of which was under statues of famous, American wizards.

At the far end of the hall were two statues of Bald Eagles which were spreading their wings across the far wall. Between the two statues was a large opening which led to the Congressional Chambers.

A memo, shaped like an f-16 fighter jet, flew up to Chesser and unfolded itself. He responded and it re-folded (this time like a b-2 Stealth Bomber) and flew away.

"Impressed?" Chesser asked?

"Yeah, it didn't poke you in the nose like ours does," Harry responded.

The two men walked across the hall. In the middle of the hall, on either side, sat small doors which led to the administrative lifts. Harry followed Chesser to one such lift and rode it to the 4th floor.

The door opened on a zoo. Papers were piled everywhere, men and women sat at desks with bewildered looks on their face. A couple of them were asleep. An alarm went off and everyone jumped up and ran to a large map of North America. Finally one man exclaimed, "There, South Dakota. Oh, it's nothing, just an Imperius curse."

"Aye, not Travers," Another said.

Harry recognized the back of Secretary Jacob Brown's head as he stood staring silently at the map. Chesser led Harry up to the map.

"Scary isn't it?" Brown asked before Chesser could say anything. "Thank you for taking him safely past Greg," he said turning to face the two men.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It is connected to our trace," Brown said. "Every illegal spell shows up here or on the world map over there. Recently though, we have been forced to focus only on Travers, whose characteristic zombie-making spell shows up as a navy blue mark." Harry looked up on the map which was spotted with at least 50 such dots. "As you can see, he has been busy."

Harry remembered Adam Travers well. The American dark wizard had created an army of inferi last summer. When Harry's son Albus went after Travers, the wizard captured and nearly killed Albus. Harry and a few of his friends manage to find Travers and save Albus just as the killing spell was being cast. But the damage had been done, and now Albus was marked in the same way as Harry. And the nightmares had begun. Harry knew that Albus could now feel Travers's most extreme emotions, just as Harry had felt Voldemort's, the wizard who had marked him. But Albus had not had any clear visions yet, and Harry was praying that he never would.

"What is Travers doing?" Harry asked.

"He's creating a new Army. We haven't yet been able to figure out his objective, or where he is keeping them all. We haven't figured very much out, as you can see," Brown said, motioning to the office. "All we know is that he has raised more than 2000 people, 850 of them were magical including 3 wandmakers. That brings me to why you are here."

Brown guided Harry over to the world map and pointed to a small, blue dot in the middle of Baltic Sea, north of England. "We can't figure out what is there."

Harry took a deep breath and said, "Do muggle maps show an island there?"

"No. That's what is confusing us. It's as if Travers raised a shipwreck or something. But we can't get there, the sea is too stormy. We were hoping you could help us."

Harry looked like his worst fears were confirmed. "Do you know the legend of the Deathly Hallows?" he asked.

"No," Brown replied.

"The Deathly Hallows are rumored to have been given by Death himself to the three Peverell brothers. They are the Cloak of Invisibility, which is able to hide the wearer from Death, the Resurrection Stone which is able to bring the dead back to life, and the Elder Wand, which supposedly can't be beaten by any other wand. It is said that if you own all three, you become the Master of Death.

"The second most feared dark wizard in European history was Gellert Grindelwald. He believed in the Deathly Hallows and sought to find them all. He found the Elder Wand, but we do not believe that he found any others. Albus Dumbledore defeated him and the Elder Wand in 1945 and imprisoned him at his own prison. He was killed there in 1998 by Voldemort." Harry paused before continuing. "It's believed that Grindelwald wanted to use the Resurrection Stone to create an army of Inferi which he could use to attack Europe.

"We found the prison in 2008 and removed it from all maps, including muggles. Apparently, Travers found it, because that is where it is. Only Grindelwald was there."

"Why would he spend so much energy for one body?" Brown asked.

"There is only one reason I can think of to raise Grindelwald," Harry answered. "If Travers is building an Army, he has gotten its general."

The room was sent into frenzy by the alarm again, and everyone gathered at the North American map, but it was Brown who spoke first seeing a navy blue dot appear in England, "Here, it's Travers." Everyone rushed over as Brown turned to ask Harry what was there, but stopped when he saw the look on Harry's face. "Mr. Secretary, I want England involved in this war," Harry said.

"What is it Harry?" Brown asked tentatively.

"That's Godric's Hollow. My parents are buried there."


	12. Part II: Chapter 3: Godric's Hollow

Chapter 3: Godric's Hollow

Harry Potter arrived in the Godric's Hollow graveyard as a tour bus was leaving the main gate. He had taken Jacob Brown with him, and now Jacob was slowly bringing the entire American auror department. The Americans were attempting to keep the citizens of Godric's Hollow out of the graveyard, but they were having trouble because the witches and wizards were simply apparating past them. Harry was searching for the white marble headstone which marked his parents grave. He leapt over the dirt piles all around the graveyard until he arrived at his parents' grave.

But the headstone wasn't there. Harry looked around the graveyard for the stone, but it was nowhere to be seen.

"Hon, step back," Ginny said, surprising Harry. He turned to see his whole family standing there, Albus still rubbing his arm. "Hon, step back, there is something on the ground."

Harry looked down. He couldn't see anything there except the gravel and dirt of the ruined graveyard. But he trusted his wife and stepped back anyway. Ginny waved her wand and said "Reparo." Slowly, almost reverently, small white pieces of rock began to form the marble headstone of James and Lily Potter.

Harry and Ginny starred at the headstone, the cracks barely visible amongst the marble design.

"Dad, look there," Lily said, pointing at the ground. Flowers were growing on the undisturbed ground, budding, blooming in shapes that Harry recognized as the intricate handwriting of Albus Dumbledore:

_I, Albus Dumbledore, have sealed this tomb._

_If you know who I am, you will stop trying._

_Try again and you will join them in Death._

_Have a nice day._

Harry smiled.

Then the reality of the situation hit Harry for the first time.

Magical families were huddling up all around the graveyard, standing next to the upturned graves of their loved ones. Harry recognized many of his best friends, such as Hannah Abbott, and also a few enemies. American wizards were standing around the parameter of the graveyard, apparently trying to remain invisible.

"We were able to keep the muggles out using a simple repelling charm, but the wizards got by. I've ordered my men to stand down and avoid an international incident," Brown said, walking up to the Potters.

"I think that is unavoidable," Harry said. "James, would you please get Rev. Smith out of the graveyard." James moved quickly across the graveyard, ushering Rev. Smith back into the church. "Ginny, we need to prepare City Hall, the people deserve an explanation. Take Lily with you."

Harry, Brown and Albus began to walk around the graveyard. "How many are here?" Brown asked.

"Several. And worse, at least seventy percent of the graves are magical. This is the home of Godric Gryffindor, wizard families have flocked here for a millennium. There are probably a couple hundred witches and wizards buried here."

"Why would Travers come here?" Brown asked.

"I don't know," Harry said.

"I do," Albus said. "Last summer Travers said he could get information from corpses. He came here for my grandparents, for the two he didn't get. He wanted to get information on us."

"That's possible," Harry said. "If that is the case, then he won't stop with this graveyard. He'll be going after other people, others who knew me." People began flashing though Harry's mind: Voldemort, his greatest enemy; Fred Weasley, a great friend; Sirius Black who was in the ministry. And Trelawney had made a prophecy, and she only talked about Snake Face. "Albus," Harry said, "go get Percy and the other British Aurors. These people need an explanation and Percy will need to be involved with that."

Albus left. "Jacob, take your department home when mine arrives. You're right; we don't need an international incident. I'll get to Philadelphia as soon as I can."

Jacob Brown did as Harry suggested and Harry headed off to City Hall to help his wife prepare the presentation. With this crowd, this had to be good.


	13. Part II: Chapter 4: Forbidden

Chapter 4: Forbidden

Harry Potter paused before exiting the tunnel. He did not want to be here, but he didn't have a choice. He had left Godric's Hallow after promising the people there that he would find the man who had done this and bring him to justice. He had appealed to his history of dealing with dark wizards. He had assured them that the Americans were _helping_ him, that Travers was acting alone and not for the country, a country which the people didn't trust after the war. Sorry, Near war.

The American's had repaid that gesture by demanding the lead on the investigation. After a lengthily argument, Brown had convinced Harry to accept a dual effort instead of a joint effort. They would conduct their investigation their way and Harry would conduct a British investigation his way. Travers couldn't win a two front war.

Thus he had headed off to Rolla, Kansas, to where Travers had begun his life, to find out what he could about Travers. He was doing what Dumbledore did, defeating Travers like Dumbledore defeated Voldemort: investigating his past, looking for weaknesses to exploit and strengths to look out for.

But now he was at the base of the Whomping Willow, about to do something he had sworn he would never, ever do. He took a deep breath, pulled out his wand and exited onto Hogwarts' grounds. He stunned the tree and looked out over the grounds he loved so much.

A full moon illuminated a calm lake and slightly rustling, frost covered grass. The Greenhouses sparkled across the lawn from a large hut which was glowing with firelight. Harry remembered the hut as Hagrid's hut; but after Hagrid moved to France, it had become the Residence of Hogwarts' new gamekeeper: Ron Weasley, and by default the Headmistress' Residence too. Harry wondered what Ron did with the acromantulas in the forest, but he was proud of him for taking the job anyway.

Sadly, he wouldn't be visiting them today. Instead he walked quietly past the hut and into the forest. Once he was out of sight of the Hut, he pulled out his wand and whispered "Lumos." His wand tip illuminated with a soft light that seemed to die only a few inches from Harry's feet. Harry sighed, oh well.

The last time he had been in this forest it had been on Dumbledore's post-mortem orders. He had promised Dumbledore that he would never do what he was about to do. What would Dumbledore do now? Would he be in this forest? Was there something that Harry had missed? He had been to Rolla and looked for Travers' parents: they were dead. He had looked for Travers' three muggle brothers: they were dead. He had found Travers' witch sister: dead. He had searched out his childhood friend: dead. He had searched out all his former jobs. Travers had held two jobs before he had inherited the family fortune after his parents had died from "Cardiac Arrest." Harry knew better, he had seen the formula before, with a family named Riddle. Both of Travers' bosses were dead. Travers had ensured that no one could do what Dumbledore had done to Voldemort. If anyone wanted to dig up Travers' history they would have to actually dig it up.

And that led Harry to the Forbidden Forrest tonight, to break his oath to Dumbledore. But would Dumbledore do the same thing? Dumbledore had not considered himself worthy, but he had considered Harry worthy. Harry was worthy because he didn't want to own it and he didn't want to use it. And he still didn't, so he was still worthy to use it. He just had to make sure he was respectful. Slowly, he took the first step off the path, toward his destination.

Harry heard a crack in the darkness. He froze.

"Who's there?" came a deep voice. "I'm armed, announce yourself!"

"I'm Harry James Potter, Head of the Auror department and friend of all magical creatures. I'm following a lead on the Godric's Hollow grave robbery."

"Godric's Hollow is a long way from here, Harry Potter," said the centaur emerging into the light of Harry's wand. "That would not bring you here."

Harry smiled. "You always knew when I was lying Firenze. Good to see you Professor."

The centaur smiled. "It's not Professor anymore. I retired when I was accepted back into the herd."

"How did you manage that?"

"The Battle. The Herd realized that not all wizards are bad. They began to help Hagrid and the Headmaster patrol and control the forest. With Hagrid's departure, it's our duty now, and in return we have a representative on the Board of Governors." He pointed to himself and winked. "It might also have had to do with saving the leader's life in the battle," he added. "Where are you going tonight?"

"Aragog's lair," Harry said.

The smile faded from Firenze's face. "What business do you have there?" he said.

"Retrieving personal property," Harry said. "I'm a little lost," he admitted.

"I will take you there, and then you need to get out of here as soon as possible. That is cursed ground. Turn off your light so no one can see us."

Harry put out his light and walked next to Firenze through twists and turns, past tree after tree until they arrived at a small clearing flooded with moonlight. Memories of Death Eaters began to flood Harry's mind, but he pushed them back. No time for them today.

"This is as far as I go, Harry Potter," Firenze said.

"I understand," Harry said. He crossed the lair in silence and arrived at a trail on the other side. He disappeared into the foliage. He looked back, Firenze was not in view.

Harry took a deep breath and pulled out his wand. He thought of Dumbledore. "I'm sorry Professor," he said, blinking a tear out of his eye. "_Accio Resurrection Stone._" The ground shook, leaves rustled and suddenly a small green stone emerged from the forest floor and hovered in front of Harry's face. He pocketed the stone.

Suddenly a loud crack rang out across the grounds. Harry rushed back across the clearing to a startled Firenze. "Was that you?" Firenze asked.

"No," Harry said. "It was out on the grounds. We need to go."

"I agree," Firenze said. "Hop on, we'll get there faster."

Harry paused, but Firenze didn't change his mind. He got on the centaur's back and the two of them raced back through the forest.


	14. Part II: Chapter 5: The Mark of the Holl

Chapter 5: The Mark of the Hollows

It was a cold, January night at Hogwarts. All the students had retired to their dormitories; the Professors were patrolling the castle halls. Students were planning which Weasley Wizarding Whizbees product to get out of History of Magic with tomorrow. Peeves was causing trouble and Albus Potter was in the middle of it.

But there was nothing normal about this night.

The trouble started as an unusual calm came over the middle of the lake. The waves stopped, and then began to ripple outward from a central spot. Slowly, a wooden beam pierced the lake and continued to grow until it became visible that it was a mast. Several others appeared around it until, finally, the entire ship was resting on the surface.

Gellert Grindelwald smiled. He had never had the good fortune to see Hogwarts in his first life; it was nice to finally see Albus Dumbledore's famous school in person. It had been easy to slip into his old haunting grounds of Durmstrang and steal the ship used to transport students to the Triwizard Tournament. Then all that was required was a simple spell and the path was opened. Hogwarts was breeched.

He had work to do. He steered the ship toward a distant glow on the shore. This was definitely not here in his first life, but it was the reason he had come now. It was the final resting place of his old friend Albus Dumbledore. But it hadn't been very restful for Dumbledore; it had been broken into less than a year after he had been entombed. And that was exactly what Grindelwald was here to do today.

Foolish man, Dumbledore. He had believed that he could end the Elder Wand. He had believed that if a person managed to take it to his grave, then the wand would cease to be passed from person to person. This was wrong, as Dumbledore's body was finding out: the Elder Wand wanted to be owned. And now, Grindelwald was going to own it again.

The ship came to a gentle stop on the shore next to Dumbledore's tomb and Grindelwald glided off. He approached the tomb, the marble reflecting the moonlight over the lake. His hands paused over the intricate details of the lid, the phoenix designs which encompassed the body of his friend.

His fingers grazed the marble, a tiny scratching noise reaching his ears. He choked back a tear as he read the name engraved on the stone. "I'm sorry, old friend. I truly am. But you know the nature of the weapon, you know it well. That's why _you_ didn't leave it behind either, why _you_ took it at the first chance you got. Why _you_ were looking for them too, and why _you_ made sure it never got into Tom Riddle's hands." He smiled as he pulled out his wand, "Or at least you tried. There is power in this wand, power it has collected from all its previous owners over nearly a millennium. Power I want back!"

Grindelwald waived his wand over the tomb. A triangle appeared on the tomb, then a circle inscribed the triangle, and finally a slash appeared through the heart of both shapes: the mark of the Deathly Hallows. And then the symbol exploded. When the dust cleared, Grindelwald was looking down on a skeleton loosely wrapped in a torn, purple cloth. But he was focusing on the long, knobby wand in the skeleton's hands.

He turned the wand over in his hands, admiring the weapon. He placed his own wand in Dumbledore's hands and boarded the ship. He waved the Elder Wand at the ship's wheel and it began to glide slowly back to the middle of the lake. He could hear voices now, quickly approaching the tomb. He waved the wand again and the wind picked up, pushing the ship at speeds it was never intended to go. He smiled the biggest smile he'd had in 60 years.

"My Precious," he said as the ship returned to Durmstrang.

* * *

Harry and Firenze emerged from the forest to complete chaos. Students had emerged from the castle, startled out of bed by the noise. Peeves was having an absolute blast in the hall. Hermione and Ron were just coming out of their hut, the other Professors were running across the grounds to see what Hermione wanted them to do. Students were beginning to fan out over the grounds; prefects were trying and failing to corral them back into the hall.

Harry got off Firenze who rushed over to the huddle of Professors. Harry moved toward the students. A gun-shot sound erupted across the grounds, Harry turned to see Hermione's wand raised in the air.

"Prefects will lead their houses back into the Great Hall," she said, her voice carrying easily across the now silent grounds. I will be in shortly. The professors and I will find out what has happened and report to you. Harry will join us." She smiled and motioned for him to come join Ron and her.

She pulled out a worn piece of parchment as he approached. The map appeared on the paper and she opened it to the grounds. Ron was the first to see it, the black dot in the lake, moving toward the middle. "Look there. But he's dead," Ron said.

"Not anymore," Harry said, "Travers recruited him a couple months ago. Isn't that by the tomb?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "Wands out, let's go!" she yelled and the professors who had stayed behind obeyed, Firenze drawing his bow.

The group ran after Hermione, Harry and Ron as they headed around the lake toward the tomb. They were still several yards away when the wind began to pick up, causing the group to slow down as they fought against it. Only Harry maintained his speed and began to pull away from the group.

He was standing next to the lake shore when the rest of the group arrived. "He sailed away, Durmstrang's ship. He must have stolen it to get here and back unseen."

"How did you get through that wind?" Hermione said between gasps, her side aching.

"What wind?" Harry said.

"What do you mean, 'What wind?'" Hermione asked. "The one that just came on us and slowed us down!"

"He didn't feel it, Hermione." It was Firenze who was standing looking into the tomb. "A wand will not attack its master, and the Elder Wand is gone."

Everyone rushed to the tomb, making way for Harry and Hermione to stand next to Firenze. "Everyone back to the Castle, we will join you shortly." No one argued, they all just left.

"Impressive," Harry said.

"He desecrated Dumbledore's tomb, Harry! What's impressive about that?" Hermione retorted.

"No, I mean their obedience. Ron hasn't learned that yet."

"I'm not leaving you two, we're a team remember?" Ron said. Hermione blushed. Harry smiled. It had been a long time.

"Who was it?" Firenze asked.

"Gellert Grindelwald," Hermione and Harry said at the same time.

"Impossible, he's dead."

Harry told him about Travers.

"It still doesn't explain why he would go after the Elder Wand," Hermione said, waving her wand to repair the tomb. "The Wand is a British legend, something Travers shouldn't know. If Travers is truly in control, why is Grindelwald here?"

"Maybe he's not in control," Ron said, pointing to the lid of the now repaired tomb. There, engraved over the middle of the stone was the symbol of the Deathly Hallows, the symbol which marked a believer.

"The Mark of the Hallows," Firenze said.

"No," Hermione whispered, "Grindelwald's mark. Something Travers would never have ordered him to leave. This is something only Grindelwald would do; he wants us to know HE did this. HE is in control."

"This is not good," Harry said.

"No, it's not," Hermione agreed.

"What do we tell the students," Ron asked.

"The truth," Harry and Firenze said. "The whole truth," Harry added. "They deserve it."

"But will they believe it?" Hermione asked.

"That never stopped Dumbledore," Ron said.

Hermione breathed a deep breath. "You're right," she said. "But you need to talk to Albus and his friends privately," she said to Harry. "If this involves Travers, he deserves to know. And his friends will eventually. After all he is your son."

Harry nodded agreement and the four slowly walked back to the castle.

Albus Potter performed the counter-spell to his camouflage spell, which had hid him from the professors, and ran from the tomb toward the castle. He had to get to the Great Hall quick, considering he had never left.

* * *

A/N: "My Precious" is an allusion to the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. I would be doing a great disservice if I did not give J. R. R. Tolkien his due!


	15. Part II: Chapter 6: Dumbledore's New Arm

Chapter 6: Dumbledore's New Army

Albus Potter walked into the Headmistress's office after everyone else had gathered. Professor Weasley was seated at her desk and Harry had pulled up a chair next to hers. Ron Weasley stood in the corner. On Albus's side of the desk sat Ashley Wright and her brother John, Lily Potter and Hugo and Rose Weasley. Professor Weasley, and all the pictures around the room, stared a hole into Albus as he closed the door, which he ignored. He was used to it by now.

"Enjoy the tomb?" she asked.

He turned around quickly. Too quickly. "How did you know I was there," he said, deciding that the truth was best in this case.

She pointed to a piece of parchment on her desk, "Gift from your father," she said.

"Gee thanks Dad," Albus said as he took his seat. "Who's missing?"

"Your brother James. We called him from Auror School for this." Harry replied. "Tell me, what did you see at the tomb?"

"Enough," Albus said, smiling. Harry grinned too. Suddenly the fireplace lit up bright green and James Potter emerged into the office.

"What occasion calls this late at night?" he asked.

"Travers has struck at Hogwarts," Harry said softly. All the students except Albus reacted. James took his seat opposite Professor Weasley. "Gellert Grindelwald has attacked Albus Dumbledore's tomb and stolen the Elder Wand."

"You're sure it was him?" James asked.

"He left his mark on the tomb," Professor Weasley said softly.

The comment was met with silence. Finally Albus Potter turned to Albus' Dumbledore's picture and asked, "Can we stop Grindelwald if he has the Deathstick?"

Dumbledore took a long time to respond. "It is possible, but it got exponentially more difficult now that he has it. If he is in fact an inferus than yes, he can be stopped. If not, I'm afraid none of you could do it."

"I don't think he is. I don't think he left the mark of the Hallows on your grave to claim the act," Harry said. "There is no reason for him to claim it and certainly no reason for Travers to have him do it. I believe he left it there because you believed in the Hallows and he believed that it should be there. Otherwise he would have broken into it the same way Snake Face did."

"Interesting theory," Dumbledore said.

"An inferus would not do that," James said. "It requires memories of his first life. An inferus would not have those memories."

"Then Grindelwald is not an inferus," Hugo said.

"But that would make him even more powerful," Lily said. "If he has his memories than he has his skills too. He's truly back."

Silence followed that comment.

Finally Albus Potter got up. "I'll fight him. I have the skills, I can do it."

"You will stay here and continue your education," Harry said firmly. Albus sat back down. "You do not have the best weapon here. He is the owner of the Elder Wand, but not its master. That's why I couldn't feel the wind he created. I didn't want to feel it and the wand does not do anything to me that I don't want it to do. I will go fight Grindelwald. You will stay here and learn."

Albus began to protest, but Harry added, "Besides, if I fail, you still have a chance to beat him when you're educated. You have lived up to your namesake," he said, pointing at Dumbledore. Dumbledore winked.

"It is settled then," Professor Weasley said. "Ron and I will accompany you. Professor Patil will be interim Headmistress in my absence."

"No, Hermione," Harry said. "I don't know where I'll be going, and wherever it is, it's probably in America and thus one British wizard is probably one too many. Stay here. I'll keep you informed." And he moved to the fireplace and disappeared before she could argue. James followed.

"You're dismissed," Professor Weasley said to the students. "Go back to bed."

* * *

The next day the six students met beside Dumbledore's tomb looking out over the lake. Grindelwald's mark shone off the freshly repaired tomb like a dandelion in a freshly mowed lawn.

"So," Ashley said, grabbing Albus' hand as she spoke, "what are you going to do about Travers? I know _you_ won't sit here and just attend class."

"Yeah," Hugo added, "what are we doing? I can't sit by on this one."

Albus chuckled. "We're doing nothing. We can't. I am not getting in my dad's way. I owe him that much after last summer." He grabbed a rock and sent it skipping across the lake.

"Are you sick, Al," Lily asked. "You haven't said anything like that since May. Don't make me start to wonder if you're really a Potter now."

"Or a Weasley for that matter," Hugo added.

"Guys, what can I do?" Albus asked. "I don't know where Travers is any more than my father does. I haven't had a vision since..."

And then he was in a dark graveyard, and he recognized it again. It was Rolla, Kansas. Travers' parents graveyard. He walked calmly through the gate and up to a man who Albus recognized as Adam Travers. Albus tried to figure out who he was, but he had no idea. "Present as requested, master," Albus' host said.

"Though much later than I had hoped. You have been disappearing Grindelwald. I am beginning to wonder where your loyalties are," Travers said, looking at Grindelwald as if he was a science project gone wrong.

"My loyalties are to you forever," Grindelwald said.

"Of course," Travers said, brushing the comment off. "Just wondering. Make sure you're more present in the future. This army must train under its general to be successful."

"Yes, sir. I will train the army, sir."

Travers studied Grindelwald for several minutes before saying, "Very well. Be off then."

Albus woke flat on the concrete foundation of Dumbledore's tomb. Ashley was pouring water on his head, the others were looking at him like he was about to explode. Or had just exploded.

"What did I say?" Albus asked, trying to produce a smile. It was difficult after what he had just heard.

"You said you would train the army and a bunch of other nonsense," John Wright said.

Albus sat up, rubbing his left arm absentmindedly. "Travers has an army, and Grindelwald is leading it. My dad is walking into a trap," he said, fighting back tears.

"What can we do?" Lily said.

"Nothing. You can do nothing. None of you have the skills to deal with Grindelwald," Albus said, standing up.

"And you do?" John said.

"Yes. I will join my father."

"No you won't, not without me," Ashley said. "Remember that without me you would have been killed by muggles."

"And _you_ almost got killed by zombies," Albus said. "You don't have the skills yet."

"So train us," John said. Everyone turned and faced him.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"When your father was faced with this situation, preparing for a war he didn't know how to fight, he started Dumbledore's Army. Follow his lead. Train us. Give us the skills so that when the time comes to fight, we CAN join you."

"Here, Here!" Hugo said.

"But I can't," Albus said. "It's all instinctual, I wouldn't know where to start, or where to end. I can't teach."

"So just pick someplace and go. Any knowledge we can get will help us," Ashley said. "Don't roll your eyes at me! You know we won't let you go to war alone. Please," she added, throwing in a little eye batting for effect.

"Fine." Albus said. "Where?"

"Same idea," Rose said, "Same place. The Room of Requirement. Saturday night."

"Open or closed group?" Lily asked.

"Open," Ashley said. "Closed," Albus said. Then he changed his answer.

"Then it's settled," Hugo said. Albus nodded and the group headed back to the castle discussing what they could do first.


	16. Part II: Chapter 7: Armies

Chapter 7: Armies

Harry Potter stood on a Philadelphia side street, talking to the souls of Adam Travers's parents.

"There is great unrest in Death," Mr. Travers said. "His spell pulls souls back to earth, then he abruptly stops them."

"Do the souls know what their bodies are doing?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and that is causing the greatest disruption. Many of us want to fight back, but Death can't let them. The situation is near revolution. Death was forced to do something, to openly fight back against Travers."

"What did he do?" Harry asked eagerly.

"We cannot say," Mrs. Travers said.

"Do you know what your son is doing," Harry asked after a long pause.

"He is not our son," Mr. Travers said. "He killed us and everyone else he knew. Our son is dead; a monster has taken his place."

"But do you know what he is doing?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry, but no. He has not raised our bodies, we just can't see," Mrs. Travers said.

Harry sighed. "Is there anyone who can help me who's actually alive?"

"Perhaps his teachers," Mr. Travers said. "If he would let anyone live, it would be them."

Harry nodded, "Thank you for everything, rest in peace," he said as he turned the stone in his hand three times and the Travers family disappeared. He didn't know what to do now. He wanted to know where Travers was going to be before calling over his department. For that he needed to talk to a soul in Travers's army. But he couldn't raise a soul without being able to see them. There were pictures of Travers's parents on their graves, but he hadn't found any pictures of anyone who Travers had raised. 900 bodies and he couldn't talk to any of them.

But maybe he didn't need to. Maybe he just needed someone to act as a liaison. He turned the stone three times and a small form took shape in front of him.

"Yes, sir?" the shape asked.

"I need a favor. I need you to talk to a spirit in Adam Travers's army and ask them where he is and what he is up to. Can you do that?"

"Of course Harry Potter sir, it would be an honor!" the shape said.

"Thank you. I owe you one," Harry said.

"No, Harry Potter sir, Dobby considers it a privilege!"

* * *

Albus Potter paced the far end of the Room of Requirement. The room was set up as a wizard dojo for the first meeting of the New Dumbledore's Army, or NDA as he had started calling it. The idea had seemed intriguing at first, and it felt good to be doing something. But now that he had to try and teach his peers something, it was starting to seem like a much worse idea.

But he had to try. It was clear that his friends weren't going to stay behind when the battle took place, and they needed training bad before facing Travers. He needed training too, and the preparation for these meetings would be good review for him. Whenever the battle was, he had vowed that they would be ready.

"Relax, I'm sure you'll do fine," Hugo Weasley said as he entered the room with Lily Potter close behind.

Albus smiled. "How many are coming?" he asked.

"Just a few," Ashley Wright said as she followed Lily in and kissed Albus on the cheek. "Cheer up, you're a natural."

"My dad was a natural, I'm better with my nose in a book than in front of a class."

"Hey, is this the DA meeting?" a couple of 4th year Hufflepuffs asked. They were followed by 3 Ravenclaws, 8 Gryffindors, 2 more Hufflepuffs, a mob of Ravenclaw girls and a few more Gryffindors.

"A few?" he asked, leaning over to talk is Ashley's ear. "48 is a few?"

"49," she said, pointing to the door where Albus was shocked to find Scorpius Malfoy standing. Albus motioned for him to enter. When the group had settled down, Albus addressed them.

"I want to be clear; this is not a study group or a fun club. We are preparing for a real encounter with a real enemy." He told them about Travers, Grindelwald and their army. "If any of you don't want to fight, you should leave now." Albus scanned the group, waiting for someone to leave, but no one did.

"We're here to fight, this is our generation's battle," Scorpius said. "I intend to win."

"Here, here!" the mob shouted.

"You are the best dueler here," John Wright added. "There's no one better to teach us to fight."

"Very well," Albus said. "If you're going to survive out there the first thing you need to know is how to defend yourself against anything. You don't have time to remember the counter curse, if you even know what spell your enemy is using. You have to be ready for anything. There are two spells which allow you to do this. They are the backbone of your arsenal. They are _Protego,_ the blocking spell and _Expelliarmus, _the disarming spell. If you master those two spells, you might stand a chance against the zombies."

Albus instructed the group in casting the two spells and then split them up into pairs to practice. He was immediately disappointed. No one got the spells right. Ashley could disarm but couldn't block a fly. John took three tries just to cast any spell at all. Hugo cast flowers instead and handed them to a cute Ravenclaw, who then got blasted by her partner, Ashley's, disarming spell, sending the flowers into the fray. Scorpius actually lit his partner's hat on fire.

But they improved as the night went on. Scorpius was the first, besides Ashley, to disarm his partner. Albus teamed Scorpius up with Ashley and soon both were blocking successfully. Hugo managed to get partnered up with the cute Ravenclaw and they weren't practicing magic, but they were making progress. Lily and Rose were soon successfully disarming each other though they never got the blocking. Albus got Ashley, Rose, Lily and Scorpius to go around the room and help the others. By the end of the night, everyone had successfully cast a disarming charm at least once and Rose had pulled Hugo away from his new friend.

Albus dismissed the group around midnight and began cleaning up.

"You want help with that, dear?" Albus looked up and saw Ashley, Hugo, Lily, Rose and Scorpius still standing behind him

"Got anything else?" Scorpius asked.

Albus thought and then motioned for Scorpius to join him. "There is something I discovered," he whispered into Scorpius's ear. "If you add the word '_omne'_ to any spell it will attack everyone in your vision. It also divides the power of the spell, but since they're not paying attention, I bet you could disarm them all."

Scorpius smiled, turned toward the others and shouted, "_Expelliarmus Omne!_" Four red spells erupted from his wand. Ashley had seen it the previous summer and jumped out of the way. Hers missed but the rest hit their unsuspecting opponents, sending everything in their hands flying around the room. Ashley got up laughing just as loud as Albus and Scorpius.

"That works with everything then?" she asked. Albus just winked a reply.

Hugo picked up his watch, "It's almost midnight. Maybe we should get to bed," he said.

"Yea, probably," Albus said, finishing clean up. "See you at breakfast." And the six of them left laughing.


	17. Part II: Chapter 8: The Interschool Due

Chapter 8: The Inter-school Duels

Harry Potter walked into a dense forest, following the well trod trail. He could hear the sounds of a crowd before he could see the stadium. The stadium grew out of the forest floor past the canopies of the redwood trees around him. Witches and Wizards were standing around the stadium, watching the screens which had been placed along the exterior. A couple attempted to enter the stadium, but the security guard pulled his wand and wouldn't let them pass without a ticket. Harry put on his cloak and slipped past the security guard.

Once inside, he slipped the cloak back off and looked for Secretary Brown. He suspected that the ministry officials would be in a luxury box somewhere, and it didn't take long to find it. Harry slipped through the crowd, making his way to the luxury box, slipped on his cloak and entered the box behind a tall, scruffy wizard.

"They are not human, they are inferi!" Brown said to an important looking witch.

"Can you prove that?" she responded. "They walk and talk a whole lot better than the inferi I have seen. Seems to me that they are not inferi, thus they are human."

"But they still don't have souls!"

"Can you prove that? If you can't then the laws still apply. Capture first, capture second, kill third," she said as she got up and proceeded to walk out. The security guard bowed as she walked out.

Harry took her seat, "You would like some fresh air," he said. Brown jumped. "After all I can't take this cloak off in here and I don't think you want to be talking to yourself."

"How did you get in here, Harry?" Brown asked through clinched teeth.

"I followed the gentleman sitting in the back."

Brown looked behind him. "President Reed?"

"That's your new President?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Brown replied. "I think I need some fresh air." He got up and walked out of the booth, Harry close behind. Harry took off the cloak as soon as they were outside. "I'm assuming that you didn't come here just to get me some fresh air," Brown said. Harry shook his head. "Why are you here?" Brown asked.

"Who was that you were with?" Harry asked.

"Justice Chapman, Chief Justice of the Magical Court. I was trying to convince her to allow us to use more force against Travers and his army. I failed." Brown smiled at Harry's bewildered look. He was watching the spectacle at the base of the stadium where two wizards were dueling fiercely with each other. "Curious?" Brown asked.

"What is this?" Harry asked.

"The Inter-school Duels. Similar to your Triwizard Tournament. Each of the three American schools picks their best duelists and they compete here to see who has the best. My son won last year."

"Three schools?" Harry asked.

"Yes. America is big, in case you haven't noticed. Big enough to support three schools, Naumkeag, Marshall and Laveau."

"Which one did Travers go to?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

"Would that have something to do with why you are here?"

"Albus would cream both of them," Harry said, still not taking his eyes off the competition.

Brown chuckled. "You didn't answer my question," he said.

Harry finally looked away as the younger dueler was hit by a disarming curse. "Yes," he said, "it has a lot to do with why I'm here."

Brown paused before saying, "You still haven't told me why you're here. But, in answer to your question, Travers went to Laveau."

The crowd erupted as the older of the two hit his opponent with a stunning spell, which apparently ended the duel. "And, moving on to the finals is Mr. David "the unstoppable" Johnson of Naumkeag!" the announcer said. The crowd cheered again, and then everyone left their seats and headed for the concession stand. Harry and Brown moved to a nearby wall to get out of the way.

"So, what does Laveau have to do with why you're here?" Brown asked a little more annoyed this time.

"It seems that the only people still alive who knew Travers before he started raising the dead are his teachers. I was hoping you could set up a meeting with them," Harry said.

Brown frowned. "I'll see what I can do. The ministry doesn't have the best relations with Laveau School of Magic."

"Perhaps they would wish to meet with a famous wizard," Harry suggested, pointing to his scar. "Would that get us in?"

Brown shook his head. "No, they have no interest in you Harry. Maybe if we brought them Voldemort, but not you." Brown paused as the next competitors come out to duel. Suddenly Brown smiled. "I have a plan. Follow me."

The two men slithered through the crowd and around the stadium until they arrived at box seats across from the Ministry. Brown approached a man clearly guarding the center box.

"Mr. Brown, you have no business here," the man said.

"I am bringing a Mr. Harry Potter. He is a very rich and influential British wizard who wishes to speak with the Headmaster about enrollment for his son."

"Don't they have schools in Britain?" the man asked Harry.

"Yes," Harry said, catching on to Brown's plan, "But I'm looking for something a little more for my son. I have been impressed by your students' skills in the tournament."

"We don't have any students left, Mr. Potter," the man said.

"I have been impressed by their skills, not their victories. With your training I am sure that my son can become unstoppable," Harry said, recovering. "Surely you have had champions in the past."

"Our last champion was Adam Travers, almost thirty years ago. We do not place much stock in these competitions, too much wands."

"Well, perhaps your headmaster can tell me about this," Harry paused, acting like he forgot the name, "Travers. Or I could just take my money to Naumkeag." He turned and left.

"Mr. Potter!" the man called out. "Wait here a moment, I will talk with the Headmaster." The man entered the box.

"Nice recovery," Brown said to Harry, "I thought we'd blown it."

The man emerged from the seats. "Mr. Potter, Headmaster Rodriguez is eager to meet with you. Please be at the school tomorrow morning at dawn," he said. Harry and Jacob Brown thanked him and went back to the ministry box.


	18. Part II: Chapter 9: Laveau School of Mag

Chapter 9: Laveau School of Magic

Harry Potter and Jacob Brown walked down main street in Mandeville, Louisiana, the northern shore of Lake Pontchartrain glittering in the morning sun.

"Are you sure that you can find this place?" Harry asked, thinking it seemed like a rather muggle place for a school of magic.

"Most American schools don't need the anti-muggle protection that Hogwarts requires," Brown said, picking up on the reason for Harry's comment. "And any school of magic can be found, all you have to do is know the town that supplies it. In this case Mandeville, Louisiana."

"Oh yeah, what town supplies your school?" Harry teased.

"Naumkeag?" Brown asked. He grinned, "That would be Salem, Massachusetts. And Marshall is in Coloma, California if you're interested.

The two wizards came upon a small college on the lake shore. The gate was being guarded by the security guard from the duels. "This is it?" Harry asked, a little disappointed. Brown only smiled as they arrived at the gate.

"Mr. Potter, it is a delight to see you. Headmaster Rodriguez is waiting for you. Please follow me," he said as the gate opened for them. "Mr. Brown, you will have to wait outside. The Ministry is not welcome here."

"How can we improve our relationship if you won't talk to us?" he asked.

"Hire a graduate and we'll talk," the guard replied before turning his back and leading Harry into the school grounds.

The grounds were much more beautiful inside the gate than they looked from the outside. There were magical plants growing in gardens all around the complex surrounding lush green lawns. Seven Greek style buildings littered the grounds as students rushed from building to building talking eagerly to themselves. Mermaids were playing on the surface of the lake.

"Impressed?" the guard asked, studying Harry's expression.

"Not what I'm used to," Harry said, "but yes, impressive."

"Not much here will be what you're used to," the guard said. "We do things differently."

They entered the oldest and largest building. As they entered the door, Harry became aware that they were entering an entirely new world. The foyer reminded Harry of divination during his fifth year. The floor was marble, with lush trees and bushes growing out of the floor, toward the ceiling which was definitely not that high outside. Each door along the walls displayed a different type of building. There was a door surrounded by a teepee, a door in a hut at the end of a long dock surrounded by a swamp, a door which looked like a medieval castle drawbridge, a door which featured a large greenhouse full of more magical plants and finally a door which was surrounded by the brick walls that Harry recognized from outside. This door was open and a man was standing in it.

"Impressive, no?" the man said. "Greetings, I am Mr. Rodriguez. Thank you, professor, for escorting him." The guard bowed and left Harry with the headmaster who motioned Harry inside his office.

"Let's dispense with the disguise Mr. Potter. I know who you are, I know where you work and I know that your youngest child is in his fifth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where you are a governor. You have no interest in having a child attend this school." He took a seat behind his desk and motioned Harry to the chair in front of it. "So, why are you here and why the lie?"

"Secretary Brown thought that you wouldn't help the Ministry," Harry said, answering the second question while ignoring the first.

"And we would not help the American Ministry. However, we have no disagreement with the British one. I would be honored to help _you_ in any way I can. But why are you here, Mr. Potter?"

Harry sighed. "We are investigating Adam Travers. We believe he might be involved in a crime recently committed in Godric's Hollow. I am interested in learning more about him and was hoping to speak to his teachers."

Rodriguez's expression became sterner. "Mr. Travers is a respected alumnus of this school and the chair of the Board of Trustees. He donates the money which pays for half this school's operations. If he found out I helped you with this, the school could be in serious trouble."

"Well, thanks anyway," Harry said, getting up.

"Wait," Rodriguez said. "What exactly do you think he did?"

Harry decided that the truth was the best right now. "We have eyewitnesses who claim he is responsible for the grave robberies which have plagued this country and mine the past 10 months."

"Any chance the eyewitness could be lying?" Rodriguez asked hopefully.

"No," Harry said. "The eyewitnesses are 6 members of the British ministry, including myself. We heard him say it when we rescued my son, whom Travers kidnapped last year. I've been chasing him ever since."

Rodriguez looked like he had been hit in the face by a boulder. "Adam couldn't, Adam wouldn't," he said softly, shaking his head.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, standing up.

Rodriguez just sat there and Harry let him think. "Mr. Potter, I want to help you. If Adam has done these things, he must be stopped. But what can I do? We don't even know where he is."

"I am only here to learn about his childhood. Are any of his teachers still here?"

Rodriguez seemed to gain a sudden burst of energy. He turned and tapped a file cabinet behind him with his wand. A large file popped out of a slot in the middle of the drawer. Harry was reminded of a muggle vending machine. Rodriguez opened the file and scanned the front page. "Yes," he said. "Only one. His voodoo teacher, Marie Laveau."

"Laveau?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Rodriguez nodded, "The school's founder, yes. I'll take you to her. If anyone knows Adam Travers, it would be her. He is still the last person to focus on voodoo here, most go for the Native magic."

"Native magic?" Harry asked as they left the office.

Rodriguez motioned to the different doors. "This is our alternative magic building, our calling card after the end of the Civil War. Each door leads to a class taught by a specialist in a certain type of magic. Native magic is taught by a Native American shaman."

They exited back onto the grounds and headed for the lake. "What magic would Travers know?" Harry asked.

"Our students learn traditional wand magic, but they also take all kinds of alternatives their first two years and then they specialize in one for their remaining time here. Adam would have a basic knowledge of native magic, ancient and medieval chants, and extensive knowledge of both wand magic and voodoo. He seems to have focused on expanding his knowledge of wand magic after school."

They rounded the last building and turned for the beach. Harry noticed a large dock leading out to a wooden mansion floating about 100 feet into the lake. Rodriguez headed straight for it and went in. The building opened to an entryway lit by several candles which were strategically placed along the walls. It was strangely peaceful in the room. Rodriguez smiled. "What you expected?"

"No," Harry replied, "I expected dark and creepy."

"That is the stereotype," said an elderly woman who had just entered the room.

"Madam Laveau," Rodriguez said, bowing and motioning for Harry to do the same. "Mr. Harry Potter wishes to speak with you about one of our former students."

She glanced at Harry, but he felt in that moment that she had examined everything about him. He made a metal note to make sure he didn't leave any piece of clothing behind. Laveau chuckled. "I do not need clothing, Mr. Potter. But you need not fear me, I will not curse you."

Rodriguez conjured a recliner and she sat down. "You wish to speak to me about young Mr. Travers, yes?" She laughed again. "Please Mr. Potter, have a seat," she said as a chair appeared behind Harry, "you look like you just saw a ghost. You need not fear me."

"I did just see a ghost," Harry thought. In fact, Dobby had just reappeared behind Laveau and he was making motions telling him to hurry up.

"I was curious what you taught Travers to do," Harry said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Much Mr. Potter, but not all that I know. I do not know what he has learned after he left. He has not had much to do with me over the last few years." She turned and looked behind her and reached out toward where Dobby was standing. He looked petrified. "Come here sweet thing. Tell us what you have to say."

Dobby stood stunned for a few seconds before he cautiously took her hand. She began to chant softly, and Harry noticed that as she did, Dobby's body began to get more and more defined. He also noticed that Rodriguez was officially getting freaked out.

"Mr. Potter, I have no doubt that Travers is behind the grave robberies," she said, the chanting continuing on its own. "It is an ancient voodoo spell which brings a ghost back to life, and Mr. Travers was trying to figure out a way to extend it to those souls who had gone on. It was why we fell out of contact, I disagreed with doing this. I wish I could help you more. Now, what did you want to say?" she asked, turning to Dobby.

Dobby cautiously walked around her chair, trying out legs which hadn't walked in over twenty years. Dobby turned to Harry, "Mr. Harry Potter sir, you must leave at once sir. The dead are moving sir, they are ready to attack!"

"Attack, attack where?" Rodriguez said, seemingly waking from a trace.

"Marshall, sir," Dobby said.

Rodriguez's eyes widened in shock, "Of course! Travers! He has been insisting on an increased focus on the duels."

Laveau nodded agreement, "Now he is taking the duels into the real world."

"I will warn the Ministry," Rodriguez said. "I'll be fired for helping," he mumbled.

"Thank you, I will mobilize the British forces and get there as soon as I can. Dobby, can you lead me there?" Harry said.

"Of course," Dobby said.

"I will put out a call to the students. Perhaps some will be willing to help our brother witches and wizards," Laveau said. And with that, the three of them went their separate ways, Dobby following Harry.

* * *

Jacob Brown arrived outside his office about twenty minutes after leaving Harry. "Good morning sir," his secretary said as he entered the Law Enforcement Wing. "You have a visitor, sir. An Ignotus Perevell."

Brown cautiously approached his meeting room pulling out his wand. He recognized the name from a grave at Godric's Hollow. The man was tall, slender and facing him as he entered the room. He smiled upon seeing the wand. "You do not need to fear me Mr. Brown. I am not thy enemy." He laughed and added, "I apologize for my language, I have several centuries of catching up to do."

"You're one of them," Brown said, not putting away his wand.

Perevell shook his head, "I was raised at Godric's Hollow. I have been with the army since then, but I am not one of them. I am Death's response. Death forced my soul back, along with Grindelwald's. Thus he created a spy and conflict in the army."

"Why doesn't Death just kill Travers?" Brown asked.

Perevell laughed. "It does not work like that Mr. Brown. Death cannot actively intervene in the world's affairs; he must be more cunning in his actions. But that is not why I'm here today. I'm here to fulfill my role as your spy. The army is moving. We just crossed the border into California, on our way to attack Marshall School of Alchemy and Magic. If you're going to stop them, you need to leave now." And with that, Perevell faded and was gone.

Brown stood still for several minutes, not sure what to think. Finally he grabbed a piece of paper, tapped it with his wand and said "Sound the alarm, Marshall." The words appeared on the paper which folded into a plane and flew off to the President's office. Then he rushed out into the map room to gather what forces he could.


	19. Part II: Chapter 10: The Battle of Marsh

Chapter 10: The Battle of Marshall

Harry and Dobby arrived to a scene of chaos. Harry could make out a beautiful magical campus with one giant building in the center and several smaller buildings placed in a circle around it. The school reminded Harry of Stonehenge.

But today the grounds were flooded with witches and wizards who were tearing it up creating defensive barricades and traps. Dobby joined the school house elves which were setting up a booby trap which would throw fruits and vegetables at unsuspecting intruders. Harry found Jacob Brown directing traffic.

"Mr. Potter, a welcome surprise," Brown said as Harry approached.

"The British Auror Department is on its way and Laveau is sending several students to help defend the school," Harry said.

"How did you know?" Brown asked.

"Didn't Rodriguez tell you?" Harry responded.

"No, Peverell did," Brown said.

"I was told by a dead house elf," Harry said.

"Reporting as requested, sir," a British wizard said to Harry.

"Thank you Parker. You're all under his command," he said, noticing that Hermione, Ginny and Neville had joined them. But before Brown could send them anywhere, the woods exploded with curses. Several American wizards along the front lines fell without a fight. The trees themselves seemed to be moving as hundreds of inferi moved onto the grounds.

Harry motioned for the British to spread out and do what they could, but the meager defenses which had been set up were no match for the advancing army. The Americans were sending curse after curse toward the silent mob. The inferi which were hit fell, but more were always behind them. Hermione arrived at the action first, but she just joined the Americans in retreating.

Harry and Ginny went for the one spot where the Americans seemed to be winning; at least they had only lost two lines of defense. "_Impedimentia_!" Harry yelled and an inferus fell back and knocked several over like bowling pins. "_Imperio_!" Ginny screamed. The inferus in front of her appeared dazed for a second and the man behind her ran into her. She then turned and began to curse the army. The wizard behind her waved his wand and a flash of green light hit the cursed inferus who promptly fell.

"Good idea," Harry said.

"No," Ginny said. "They'll just kill them. It does no better than any other curse and takes twice the energy."

The defenders fell back to the base of the outer buildings.

"It's no use," Parker said, pulling up behind Harry. "We have to split them up, get behind them."

"Any ideas?" Harry asked, a stunning spell zipping past his head.

"Yeah," Teddy Lupin said, joining the crowd. He pointed his wand at the ground and a small crack appeared, extending into the advancing army. Suddenly the crack exploded sending dirt and inferi flying and creating a path through the forces. The defenders around Harry rushed through it and headed for the woods. The inferi turned and followed. Harry arrived at the edge of the forest and slipped behind the nearest tree, Parker right next to him.

"Any ideas boss?" Parker asked.

"_Stupefy_!"Harry yelled and an inferus fell and tripped three behind him. Parker stepped out and sent his own stunning spell at the army. But he was too slow. An inferus in the front row sent a green jet at him, hitting him squarely in the chest and he fell on the spot. Harry moved further into the forest and arrived at a small meadow which had a tall, pale man standing in it.

"Good evening Mr. Potter," the man said. Harry approached him, his wand aimed at the man's chest. "Are you here to help us or hurt us?" Harry asked.

"Help you?" the man said. "I'm leading the army. But I think they can survive without me, they're doing so well."

Harry wasted no time, sending a stunning spell at the man, but it was deflected easily. The man laughed. "You think that is going to beat the great Gellert Grindelwald? And Albus said you were smart." he said, sending a stunning spell at Harry, which Harry deflected and countered, but Grindelwald was long gone. He appeared behind Harry who only just noticed him when a red jet slammed into his back, sending him flying one direction and his wand flying in another.

Harry scrambled for his wand, evading several stunning spells as he tried to get there. He finally grabbed the wand as Grindelwald turned to head toward the school. He turned at the edge of the forest. "My army needs me. But we don't need you. Good bye, Mr. Potter" he said as he waved his wand in the air. The woods erupted in a white hot flame which burned around Grindelwald as he walked slowly away twirling his wand.

"Ginny," Harry said, rising to his feet with amazing speed.

"She is safe," a voice said behind him. He turned to see Albus leading Lily, Ashley, Hugo, Rose, and John Wright through the flames and into the field.

"How?" Harry asked, stunned.

Albus smiled. "Magic," he said.

"I told you not to underestimate him," Ashley added.

"We need to find Ginny," Harry said.

Albus shook his head. "From what we saw from that hill, I don't think any of the others actually went all the way to the woods. We do need to get back to the school though."

"Anything you can think of?" Harry asked.

Albus smiled, "Leave it to me," he said, pointing his wand at the trees.


	20. Part II: Chapter 11: Grindelwald's Trium

Chapter 11: Grindelwald's Triumph

Jacob Brown could see the British aurors regroup a few feet to his right. He watched as one of them sent shockwaves through the army and the British went running away from the school. "Figures," he thought, but then he saw them turn around, get behind some of the barricades and attack the back of the army. The army of inferi obliged and several of them turned around to deal with the new threat behind them. The Americans left behind where the British had been suddenly began to push the divided army back. "Brilliant," Brown thought. But he had no way to get behind the army.

At that moment a group of twenty students from Laveau, led by their headmaster, emerged from the woods opposite the British. Brown wasted no time, moving the people around him to charge the army just as the Laveau students attacked the back. It worked, the army began to wilt. Then the woods erupted in white hot flame.

"What did that?" screamed Secretary Zimmerman, who was standing next to Brown.

"No idea," he replied as a stunning spell flew past his head, "but I don't think it's good for us."

"We need to finish this soon, we can't win a long battle," she said.

Brown nodded and bit his lip. He stood up and screamed, "_Avada Kedavra!_" A jet of green light erupted from his wand, striking an inferus in what was left of the front lines. It was the cue the Americans had been waiting for as they all began to send killing curses into the undead forces.

Brown took a glance at the Laveau forces and noticed Headmaster Rodriguez and three other students locked in a duel with a tall, pale man in dark robes. The four Americans were sending spells at amazing speed, but the man was blocking them as if he was swatting flies, still finding time to send spells at Brown's forces.

Brown was brought back to his own fight by a killing curse which missed him by inches. Two inferi stepped up and challenged Brown. Brown blocked and evaded their spells easily for a few minutes until he found a weakness. Then he struck, killing one on the first try. The other blocked Brown's first attempt, but fell off balance and Brown killed him on the second attempt. He turned back to the pale man. Only Rodriguez was left, and he seemed to be flailing trying to get away. Rodriguez lost his balance. The man saw his chance and struck with lightning speed, sending Rodriguez flying into the fiery woods. The man turned and smiled at Brown.

"Inside, get inside," Brown ordered, and his forces obeyed, following him into one of the small buildings. They entered what appeared to be a dorm lobby and they quickly moved the furniture creating defensive positions. They could hear the inferi trying to get in the magically sealed door, but Brown was confident in his locking spells. "You went to Marshall right?" he said, calling Zimmerman over.

"Yes," she said.

"What protection do the buildings have?" Brown asked.

"Several anti-jinx spells. But they're just designed to keep the students from spying or killing each other. They're not designed to ward off an army," she said as the wall exploded, revealing the pale man, wand extended and several inferi ready to attack behind him.

"I got the skinny guy," Brown said.

"Grindelwald?" Zimmerman said. Brown looked at her suspiciously. "World History class," Zimmerman said and went off to lead the defenders on the other side of the room.

Brown took a deep breath, stood up and yelled, "_Stupefy!_" A red jet of light shot from his wand toward Grindelwald who casually batted it away with his wand. He sent his own stunning spell in response, which Brown evaded.

The duel was unlike anything Jacob Brown had ever experienced. Grindelwald was quicker than him; Jacob was only able to survive by using his fencing instincts to ensure that his body was able to move as quickly as Grindelwald could fire off a new spell. But it seemed like Grindelwald was able to move faster and faster as the duel moved on, almost like he was playing with Jacob.

Jacob blocked spell after spell, many of them not even recognizable, unable to get his own shots in. A couple of American wizards joined him and fought. Jacob was able to get a few stunning spells off while they distracted Grindelwald, but they were no match. "_Stupefy!_" Jacob yelled as Grindelwald sent a killing curse at the wizard on his right. Jacob could tell that he had caught Grindelwald off guard, but Grindelwald's wand seemed to defend for him, moving on its own and sending Jacob's spell back at the wizard on his left.

Alone again, Jacob backed away slowly, blocking spell after spell from Grindelwald, whose focus seemed to increase after the near miss. Several times he was backed into a table or a fallen witch or wizard, but his fencing instincts kept him on balance. He had seen what happened if he lost his balance against this wizard. But he couldn't find a weakness, a point to attack or exploit. Every time he thought he had found one, the wand seemed to know it and block the spot for Grindelwald. The wand almost had a mind of its own.

Jacob remembered Harry's words: "The second most feared dark wizard in European history was Gellert Grindelwald. He believed in the Deathly Hallows and sought to find them all. He found the Elder Wand..." The Elder Wand, great. Jacob decided to try an offensive, blocking the latest spell and then sending every spell he could think of at Grindelwald. There was no particular order, rhyme or reason; he just sent the next spell which popped into his head. Grindelwald began to back up, surprised by the sudden change of style. Jacob screamed, "_Avada Kedavra!_" An emerald jet lashed out from his wand directly at Grindelwald, but he waved his wand at it. As the spell hit his wand, it deflected, almost like it had hit a wall and slammed into an inferus fighting next to Grindelwald. At the same time, Jacob felt a table leg slam into the back of his knees and he felt himself beginning to fall.

Time slowed down as he fell backward. He lost grip on his wand and it flew from his hand as he hit the floor, feeling something break in the process. Grindelwald appeared standing on top of him, studying him. Jacob tried to kick Grindelwald, but he couldn't move his legs. Slowly, Grindelwald raised his wand and said "Good bye, Jacob Brown. _Avada Kedavra!_" A bright green jet of light slammed into Jacob's chest, a roar louder than a jet plane rushed through his body and then everything went dark and silent.

* * *

Albus Potter emerged with his father and friends to utter chaos. The advancing army which he had seen last on the hillside was completely unorganized and seemingly fighting against itself. Harry spotted Ginny and Teddy Lupin fighting six inferi about a hundred yards to his right. "_Stupefy!_" he said, rushing off to join the fight.

"Where do you want to go?" Hugo said.

"We should have brought Scorpius," John said.

"There wasn't time. You were with me when I had the dream, he wasn't," Albus replied.

"There," Ashley said, pointing to a small group of American wizards struggling against a group of inferi about twice as large.

"Good idea," Albus said rushing to join the fight.

The Americans welcomed their help and were able to easily push back the surprised inferi in a matter of minutes. Harry, Ginny and the other British aurors came up as they were finishing the last one off.

"Well done," Harry said.

"The battle is not over yet," one of the Americans said.

"You can say that again," Albus said.

Just then, one of the small buildings across the campus exploded, sending bricks and wizards everywhere. The screams of American witches and wizards filled the air as they were sent running from the rubble. But the air was soon filled with the chilling voice of Grindelwald which seemed to come from the woods and bricks themselves. "Jacob Brown is dead, the school is ours. Give it up, you cannot win," he said.

Silence followed until a new voice came through the same way that Grindelwald's did. "This is Vice President Cannon ordering a retreat. We need to regroup. Repeat, this is Vice President Cannon ordering a retreat, all Americans leave now."

Albus turned to Harry who nodded his head. "Meet us in Philadelphia," he said and turned to run through the now smoldering trees, Albus and the others right behind him.


	21. Part II: Chapter 12: Unity

Chapter 12: Unity

"I, Marcus Cannon, swear to uphold the Constitution of the Magical Community of North America..."

Harry Potter stood next to Percy Weasley, Emmanuel Chesser, Justice Chapman and Secretary Ruth Zimmerman watching Marcus Cannon get sworn in as the new American President of Magic.

"What happened to President Reed," Harry asked Chesser.

Emmanuel smiled, "Reed has decided to resign after calls for his impeachment based upon his cowardly actions when he ran from the battle."

"Could he be impeached for that?" Percy asked.

"Oh yeah," Chapman said.

"Congratulations on your promotion Secretary," Percy said to Zimmerman, "I hear you're succeeding Brown in the Law Enforcement Department." Zimmerman nodded in thanks.

"What's his wife going to do?" Chesser asked.

"What about his wife?" Harry asked.

"His wife is the Headmistress at Naumkeag," Chapman said. "She didn't leave her post when he became Vice President; I doubt she'll leave now."

"Shh," Zimmerman said, "he's starting his speech."

Cannon stepped up to the podium and stood in silence there. Finally he began to speak. "The tragedy at Marshall must become a rallying cry for this nation. We have a long history of rivalry between the schools, but when we needed it, all Americans came together and several died defending the school. People who attended all three American schools came together and sacrificed to stop a terrorist named Adam Travers. For those who would blame our former enemies, the British, for this crime, I would like to point out that the British ministry was there standing next to us and fighting for us. This is not their fault. This is the result of a rouge criminal, an American rouge criminal. I am thankful for my British counterpart, Minister Weasley, for coming here today."

"There you go," Harry said, patting him on the back.

"I want to assure the American public that this issue is the first, second and third issue on my plate. Travers will be stopped. However, I will not bore you today with what little we know. Rest assured that we have every available resource responding to this tragedy and working to protect you and your children. I will address every other issue in a few days. God bless."

Harry and company found themselves joined by the President and Headmistress Cannon in the President's office a few minutes later.

President Cannon turned to Harry, "What do we know?" he asked.

"Professor Laveau thinks that he is taking the interschool rivalries into the real world. As head of Laveau's Board of Trustees, he controls that school. I believe he wants to control the entire wizarding community in North America. If I am right, he will need to destroy both Naumkeag and the Ministry. It is impossible to know which he will attack first."

"If he attacks Naumkeag, we will be ready," Headmistress Cannon said convincingly. "Naumkeag is a fortress; it was designed to withstand large scale attacks from the natives in the early 1600's. It will defend this too."

"I agree," President Cannon said, "The American ministry must focus on defending the remaining magical graveyards and the ministry itself. Naumkeag is capable of defending itself."

"You were at Marshall, Mr. President," Harry said, "You saw the size of that army, and now Travers can use all those people who died there against us. No offense, but you need all the help you can get at Naumkeag. Give up the Ministry, operate from Naumkeag."

President Cannon shook his head. "No, Laveau would throw a fit."

"Then let us help guard Naumkeag," Percy said. "We'll give the Headmistress all available forces."

"That would work," Headmistress Cannon said.

"Then it is decided," President Cannon said.

"No it's not," Justice Chapman said. "The Magical United Nations will not like the mobilization. This must be explained to them. Harry Potter, will you agree to accompany President Cannon and Secretary Zimmerman to appeal to the UMN?"

"It would be an honor," Percy said.

"Now it is decided," Chapman said.

Harry met up with his family outside Independence Hall. "We will be fighting to defend Naumkeag School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he said.

"Great!" Albus said.

Harry grinned. "Us," he said, pointing to Ginny, Hermione and Ron, "not you.

"Dad," Lily said, "when will you realize that you can't protect us?"

"Harry, they are your children. They inherited your ability to attract trouble," Ginny said. "They're right, you can't protect them. You might as well have them at your side."

Harry accepted defeat since Ginny had agreed with them. "Albus, I need to talk with you alone."

The two walked several yards away before Harry stationed himself between Ginny and Albus. He reached into his pocket and produced a small green stone and offered it to Albus.

"Grindelwald knew I was the Master of Death, that's why he disarmed me instead of killing me. Now he is the _master_ of the Elder Wand. He will go for the others as well. It is vital that he doesn't get them. If you're going to fight, you need a spy. This stone can give you that and I still have Dobby. I'll keep the cloak, you take the stone and maybe Grindelwald will not get both."

"You sure?" Albus asked but Harry turned before he could change his mind and the family left to return home.

* * *

Adam Travers had a problem, the British were coming. He needed a solution, one which would keep the British in England. And he had one, one which had led him to Azkaban prison.

"Name," the security wizard said.

"Neville Longbottom," Travers said. "I'm here to visit my friend Stan Shunpike."

"At midnight?" the wizard said.

"It took longer than I planned to get here. Please sir, I have come a long, long way," Travers said.

The wizard sighed and opened a folder on his desk. "Mr. Shunpike is dead, died three years ago."

Travers appeared shocked. "I'm sorry to hear that." He paused for effect before continuing, "Can I visit his grave then?"

"Of course." The wizard led him down a hallway and into a central courtyard which contained several headstones. "Here," the wizard said.

"Thank you Jack," Travers said. The wizard turned to say that his name wasn't Jack and thus didn't see the elf appear behind him and stun him. Travers took the man's wand and moved toward a lone headstone in the far corner of the courtyard.

He waved the wand and produced a small bag and pulled out a pair of knitting needles and yarn. He tapped the needles and they began to knit a small figure of a man. As they worked, the ground around the headstone began to rumble as dirt flaked up, forming a human in the air. Bones formed. More dirt came up and formed muscle around the bone before finally adding white, almost albino skin. Travers looked upon the body; the tall, pale features, the bone thin fingers. Travers began to chant softly, circling the man hovering in the air. The man slowly lowered to the ground, standing with his own weight. Travers pointed the wand at the man and said, "Corpus vita, animus habitare, spiritus moreris." The man opened his eyes and Travers starred into the face which had terrorized the world: The skin whiter than a skull, the wide scarlet eyes and a nose, with slits for nostrils. Travers smiled and said, "Welcome back, Tom Riddle."

Hundreds of miles away, Ginny Potter awoke to the horrifying sound of the painful screams of both her husband and youngest son.

END OF PART TWO

A/N: Thank you for all the comments. I have enjoyed reading your reactions to the story so far. Please keep them coming.


	22. Part III: Chapter 1: For Love

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling still owns all of this stuff. I am only humbly borrowing it.

A/N: I would like to thank my wife for putting up with my fan fiction addiction. You are amazing.

Chapter 1: For Love

Draco Malfoy apparated into a crowded muggle parking lot outside the local suburban mall. Draco detested the place, with all the muggles around it smelling so dirty, but his wife loved the clothes that they sold and thus Draco found himself shopping here way too often. He rubbed his left arm absentmindedly. He had another stop to make today. He stopped as he arrived at the automatic door to the mall, a door which had opened a little too quickly for him to have set it off.

Once inside, Draco worked hard to remain out of sight. This was common for Draco in the mall, he didn't like to be seen with muggles, but today it was especially important. He couldn't be seen: Scorpius's life likely depended on it. He calmly moved toward the elevator which would take him to his second floor shop. The elevator arrived and he got into it, stopping a family of muggles with his stare and ensuring he had the elevator alone. The doors closed and it began to rise. Draco took out his wand and waved it at the ceiling. Immediately, he felt the elevator rock to one side and then it began to fall. He pointed his wand at the floor and a wind current whipped up, cushioning everything in the small elevator as it plummeted to the bottom of the shaft, hitting it with a bang.

"We're safe now, Potter," Draco said as he floated to the floor. "You can take that disgusting cloak off."

Harry Potter emerged from thin air, pointing his wand at Draco.

Draco smiled. "You are not in danger here, Potter," he said, putting his wand away.

"You called me here and then crashed the elevator and you expect me to feel safe?" Harry said.

"I'm sorry, but I had to make sure we were not overheard. I cannot be seen with you right now." Draco paused for dramatic effect before saying, "The Dark Lord has returned again."

The words didn't exactly have the effect that Draco had intended. "Tell me something I don't know," Harry said, keeping his wand out and pointing to his scar. "Why come to me?"

"24 years ago, The Dark Lord used me to punish my father. That punishment never actually took place, seeing as I am still alive." Draco stopped and Harry let him have as long as he needed. Finally, he continued, "The Dark Lord does not forget or forgive. He will attempt to collect Scorpius to punish me and therefore punish my father. I will not let that happen, Potter. I am not my father."

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore offered my family protection," Draco said.

"Dumbledore could have offered it," Harry replied. "I have never pretended to be Dumbledore. I would offer protection if I could, Draco, but I can't. I can't hide you from Snake Face."

"DON'T PATRONIZE HIM, POTTER!" Draco shouted.

"Sorry," Harry said. "I can't hide you from…" he paused before adding "The Dark Lord."

"I can't do it again. I was young and naive 24 years ago. I'm a different man now; I can't stand by and watch him tear families apart when I have one. I'm not my father, I'm not that weak."

"Then prove it Draco," Harry urged. "Fight against him."

Draco stood stunned. A cry from workers trying to break into the elevator shaft above them brought him back. "I...I...I can't. You don't know him, Harry."

"You disgust me," Harry said, getting ready to apparate.

"NO!" Draco said, "Please, you don't understand."

A bang from above. "Then help me to understand," Harry said.

Draco magically resealed the elevator door. "I am not as good as Snape. How could I fight against him? How could I possibly lie to The Dark Lord?"

Harry moved to face Draco. "You're mother did."

Draco looked up, "What?"

"You're mother lied to The Dark Lord that night during the battle of Hogwarts. After The Dark Lord killed me in the forest, he wanted proof that I was dead. Your mother came and felt me. She felt my breath, felt my warmth. She knew I was alive. But she simply asked me whether you were safe. Once I assured her that you were alive, she turned to The Dark Lord and told him I was dead. Occulmency is no good against You-Know-Who, Draco. The last thing you want to do is empty your mind of emotion. Love is what he can't see past. Love allowed your mother to lie to him; love allowed Snape to lie to him. Love keeps him out of my mind. Focus on Scorpius and you can lie too."

The two men stood in silence for several minutes. Finally the muggles began to hack away on the second floor door. Harry sighed, "Well, I have places to be. I thought you were strong enough to do it. I guess I was wrong."

"No wait," Draco said. "If I do this, how do I contact you?"

Harry shrugged, "I use my house elf," he said.

"Will you protect my family if I do?"

"Scorpius needs no protection," Harry said. "But if anyone is protecting him, it's you. If you fight that is," Harry added and vanished, quickly followed by Draco.


	23. Part III: Chapter 2: The UMN

Chapter 2: The UMN

The lobby of the United Magical Nations functioned as both a lobby and as the central hub of activity and operations within the organization. The room was shaped as the interior of a hollow pyramid (although from the outside it looked only like a large warehouse) a fitting design given its location in Cairo, Egypt. This location had been chosen due to Egypt's significant role in the history of the magical world, up to and including the present era. Each wall of the intricately designed pyramid showed a scene from the history of one of the four quarter-spheres of the world and all member nations from that part of the world had an office with a door that led to the lobby and a fireplace with constant connection to the nation's government headquarters. The design, which leads to quick access between governments, had already been pivotal in avoiding conflict three different times during its short two year history. The center of the room contained a staircase which led up and across the room to enter the main assembly chamber of the UMN.

Normally, the lobby would be bustling with activity as nations interacted with each other. But today was not normal. Today, the lobby only saw Harry Potter emerge from the British office door and run as fast as he could toward the staircase and into the already assembled assembly. Today, Harry Potter had to help Secretary Zimmerman convince the assembly to allow the Americans to raise an army to defend themselves from Adam Travers and his army of undead. But Draco had held him up for longer than anticipated, and therefore he was very late, he only hoped he wasn't too late.

The assembly room contained a desk for each of the member nations positioned in a semicircle around a central podium from which the Prime Minister of the UMN ran the floor of the room. In front of his desk was a podium from which anyone who the Prime Minister recognized could address the assembly. Behind the Prime Minister was a wall which magically changed to reflect the appropriate and decided upon design representing the speaker's home nation. The wall was black at the moment because Ruth Zimmerman was speaking and the United States of America was not a member of the Assembly and therefore did not have a design. Harry made eye contact with Minister for Magic Percy Weasley, an unspoken conversation which gave Harry permission to say what he wanted to say: the Americans needed the shock he had up his sleeve.

"We are certain that Travers will strike again. We do not know when, but we do know where. The force which we will raise to defend a hallowed institution of magical learning is for the purpose of defense and this purpose only. We are hoping that this explanation and olive branch on our part and the part of our friends across the Atlantic will avoid international incident. Thank you for your time," she finished and sat down.

Percy stood up. "Prime Minister, I request that the floor be given to my countryman, Harry Potter, before voting on this subject."

The Prime Minister stared at him for several minutes before relenting and allowing Harry to step up to the podium. As soon as he arrived, the wall behind him changed to a flowing Union Jack flag with the Hogwarts seal in the middle. Harry wanted one for his bedroom wall, but Ginny wouldn't allow it.

Harry took several moments before beginning. "I apologize if I am repeating anything that Ms. Zimmerman said," he finally began, "I was held up in England and only recently arrived. As you know, England has not had the greatest relationship with the United States for several years now. In fact, just three years ago, our two nations had begun to mobilize for war, a situation which created both this fine assembly and the treaty we are here to discuss violating today. If any nation would be wary of the creation of an American army, it would be us. That is why I am here today to urge you to approve its creation.

"I have personally seen the devastation that Adam Travers and his army can bring. I was there when he attacked Marshall School of Alchemy and Magic and I agree with the Americans in believing that it is not if but when he will attack again. But I was also there when Travers kidnapped and almost killed a British wizard just ten months earlier. During those ten months he raised an army of over 800 witches and wizards and trained it to battle.

"However, this is not the most concerning thing for me. Adam Travers no longer has to lead this army personally; he has raised from the dead a new general, one who had plenty of time to think about how to lead inferi." Harry stared right at the European nations and said, "Gellert Grindelwald."

Immediately the room broke into an uncontrollable frenzy. Several of delegates began to call him a liar, others were demanding that the UMN raise an army immediately to hunt down and destroy Grindelwald and Travers. Apparently Zimmerman had failed to mention this. Harry wasn't surprised, the Americans didn't have his actions scarred into the very fabric of their being the way that British wizards did.

Finally, the Prime Minister was able to get order and Harry continued. "This is the fact which weighs heavily in my mind and it is why I am advocating the creation of an American Army. However, I am also here today to advocate for the creation of a British Army. Travers has responded to the British presence at the Battle of Marshall. He has split the fragile American-British alliance which was forming. He has raised an army in England. An army far more powerful that the army of undead operating in America." Harry paused, making sure that he had exactly the correct words before finally continuing. "Adam Travers has raised Tom Marvolo Riddle, known to the world as Lord Voldemort, who has reclaimed control of the surviving death eaters."

The eruption which followed this statement made the first one look like child's play. It took the Prime Minister almost ten minutes to calm the crowd and allow Harry to continue. Harry spent most of that time passing unspoken messages of support to his brother-in-law Percy who had just learned of this new development. Harry had told him that he thought Travers might try it, but he had not confirmed that Travers had actually done it.

After the Prime Minister had gotten control, Harry continued. "I am pleased to hear calls for united action against Travers. He is a criminal and his case could prove to be the defining moment for this Union. However, Travers is ready and poised to strike now. The treaty which forbids any nation to raise an army of wizards for any reason must be withdrawn until a UMN force can be raised and deployed. The United States, The United Kingdom and any other nation which feels that it is in danger or wishes to help the cause must be allowed to mobilize against Travers and by extension Grindelwald and Voldemort. I move for this advice to be passed."

Harry stepped off the podium and was pleased to hear Fleur Delacour say "I second." He took a seat next to Secretary Zimmerman, the decision out of his control. The two didn't speak, but simply nodded encouragingly to each other, the decision was too important for words.

The secretary of the assembly stood. "Please vote," he said. Almost every wand went in the air, and the wall behind the Prime Minister displayed the word passed, 81%. Secretary Zimmerman let out a deep breath, thanked Harry and left before the assembly decided to raise a permanent law enforcement force to deal with any future incidents. Harry was pleased with the decision, but he knew that it would be years before such a force was ready for battle. Travers wouldn't wait.

Harry found himself sitting opposite Percy in Percy's office just a couple hours after the assembly adjourned. Dean Thomas, the British delegate to the assembly, and Fleur Delacour, the Mistress of Magic in France, had joined them.

"So it is confirmed then, Travers has raised You-know-who?" Percy asked.

"It had always been confirmed; but yes, a second person has acknowledged it to me. That was why I was late," Harry replied.

"Who?" Percy asked. Harry just smiled in response.

"But what 're we to do?" Fleur asked.

"Exactly what I said to do, raise and train an army to combat the Death Eaters. Voldemort is nothing without his henchmen," Harry said.

"He is fear," Thomas said. "You-Know-Who operates on fear. And news of his return will reach the people. That fear will return, just like last time."

"Obviously," Harry said, "You two have stopped using his name."

"He's right. We have to strike first on the propaganda front, assure the people that they remain safe," Percy said.

"We will raise an 'rmy to 'elp," Fleur said.

"That would be greatly appreciated," Percy said.

"I have to brief my department and decide where to go from here. I will keep you both updated," Harry said, walking to the door. "Have a good night, we may not have too many for a while." He walked out the door and Fleur and Dean soon followed.

"Grogan," Percy said to a portrait on the wall, "notify the Muggle Minister that I am coming. Tell him to settle in, I have a lot to tell him."


	24. Part III: Chapter 3: Naumkeag

Chapter 3: Naumkeag

Albus Potter arrived at Naumkeag School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with the entirety of the New Dumbledore's Army, ready to help defend the castle against a potential attack by Adam Travers's army of inferi. His father had instructed him to locate Headmistress Canon and follow her orders. Thus, as soon as Albus had gotten on the grounds of Naumkeag, he went searching for the headmistress.

Naumkeag sits at the heart of the city of Salem, Massachusetts protected by anti-muggle enchantments which make it look like a rundown section of the old town. It was built to repel attacks by native magicians in the early years of European settlements, before the town of Salem was even thought of. The main building of the school is a fortress. That fortress is at the highest point on the extensive grounds. The grounds are surrounded by a twenty yard wide moat which is fed by the Naumkeag River. It can be shut off though and filled with anything the Headmaster or Headmistress can think of.

As Albus Potter arrived, it was being fed by the river and the drawbridge had been lowered to allow the NDA to enter the grounds. Headmistress Canon was waiting on the other side with a very confused look on her face. Albus approached her.

"Hello. The British, here to help as promised," he said.

"The British promised me troops. You are kids," she replied.

"The circumstances have changed," Albus said. "The greatest dark wizard in our nation's history has returned. Minister Weasley has ordered all ministry personnel to London for our own army. My father has sent what he could."

"I will not endanger children in this battle," she said.

"We were at the Battle of Marshall," Albus responded. "Each of us knows what is coming. Each of us is ready. If you do not let us in, we will simply go to the ministry, they'll take us."

Canon thought for several minutes, examining the lot of Hogwarts Students. Finally she turned to the man standing next to her. "Take them inside. I will find some way to use them," she said and the man did as she instructed. She walked away mumbling something that sounded to Albus like, "I'll talk to my schweetie about this…"

* * *

Albus woke up the next morning in a cot which had been set up in one of Naumkeag's many classrooms. It was summer and with the students at home the classrooms had been set up as bunks for the alumni who had flocked to the school in its defense. The NDA had taken over two small, unused classrooms for their bunks.

"Sleepy head is finally awake," Scorpius Malfoy said, fully dressed and leaning against a nearby desk. "I've been awake for two hours already."

"Yea right, you got up ten minutes ago," Paul Kirk, a Ravenclaw 6th year said.

"Did not," Scorpius said.

"Oh, shut it!" Hugo Weasley said.

Suddenly the door opened and a man entered. "I'm here to escort you to breakfast. Headmistress Canon will meet you there," he said.

The Dining Hall was a giant hall on the east side of the castle. It contained five tables which spanned the length of the hall with a sixth at the head for the staff. However, no one sat at the staff table today, everyone sat at one of the five tables with their fellow alumni, a tense silence hovering over the room. "You sit at the staff table," the man said, walking to the middle table and grabbing a seat.

Breakfast was a combination of dry, white toast, scrambled eggs and water. Albus couldn't help but look at the selection in disgust. He heard laughing and looked up to see Headmistress Canon smiling at him. "The elves are protesting all the extra people here over summer. They normally scrub the castle clean during the summer and with all the extra work they are having difficulty getting it all done," she said. "I've tried telling them that they don't need to this summer, but they just won't take no for an answer. Eat up; I'll take you on a tour after breakfast."

After Breakfast, Albus followed Canon outside the hall. "Naumkeag castle is a fortress. It has only one entrance: a gate which leads to a long outdoor hallway," Canon said, standing in said hallway. "The walls on either side have several trapdoors through which a wand can be placed and spells can be fired. The walls are magically reinforced to prevent counter-spells. The hallway ends in a large, heavy door which is also magically protected. The design allows you to trap the enemy in this hallway and kill them without ever presenting a target yourself."

"What if they get through the door?" Albus asked.

"They won't."

"If they do," Albus said.

"If they do, there are other protections," Canon said, a little perturbed. "We have additional doors which we can bring down to impede them. There are trap doors and hidden enchantments which can be activated throughout the castle. But trust me, this school was built before America was even a word and no enemy has ever breached this door."

"What about out there?" Albus asked, still not convinced.

"We have set up a parameter containing various spells and enchantments and traps," she said. "We intend to fill the moat with gasoline and set it on fire as well. However, that doesn't concern you. You and your friends will stay in the castle where it is safe, do you understand?" she asked.

Albus started to argue but said, "I understand" instead. Canon seemed satisfied and left him standing in the main entrance to the castle while she headed to continue work on the grounds. Albus returned to the castle.

"What, we only get to watch?" Rose asked. "I didn't train all those Saturdays to watch."

"Neither did I," John Wright said.

"We won't be watching," Albus said.

"You're going to go against her?" Ashley Wright said hopefully. "You could take her."

"No," Albus said. "She gave us full run of the castle; I thought that was actually pretty good. You were at Marshall, you saw what's coming. There is no way they won't get here. We need to familiarize ourselves with the castle; use it to our advantage. She is right about one thing, this place is a fortress. It will be very difficult for Grindelwald or Travers to breach."

"Do you think they will?" Hugo asked.

"Yes," Albus said. "It's Grindelwald and the Elder Wand. We have to think that they can do anything."

* * *

The next morning Albus stood on the roof of the Astronomy Tower, twirling a little green stone while looking out on the grounds of Naumkeag. The moat had been drained of water, but Headmistress Canon was waiting to fill it with gasoline until the army arrived. One of the great things about magic was that you could wait much longer to show your hand.

"What are you doing up here so early?" Hugo said as he came up to the roof followed by James Potter who had arrived the previous day.

"Watching what they are up to," Albus said. "The defense is actually brilliant. They have dug a maze around the castle. Either the inferi have to climb over the trenches or they have to go through the maze. Either way their path to the castle has been greatly multiplied."

"You think it's enough?" James asked.

Albus shook his head. "There are just so many. But it's a good start, I'm certainly not complaining. Any news from dad?"

"None," James said. "He thinks Snakeface is biding his time, waiting for him to make a mistake."

"Either that or he's up to something we don't know about," Albus said.

"Yea, 'cuz we always know exactly what's going through that guy's brain," Hugo said. "What?" he asked after realizing that both of his cousins were staring at him.

"You called him a guy like he's human," Albus said.

Hugo laughed. "Sorry," he said. "My mistake."

"We forgive you," James said. "So," he said, turning back to Albus, "What's your plan?"

"We'll try to pin them in that space between the gate and the door. I plan to already have the two walls behind it closed. If they get through, that will give us time to regroup. James, you will lead the east side, I'll take the west. We start by attacking from the little holes in the castle walls like we're supposed to."

"Good idea," James said.

"Yea, but I still don't think it's enough," Albus said.

"What else can we do?" Hugo asked. "Everyone we know is in Britain and Percy's got them in lockdown."

"Talk to George," Albus said. "He may not be able to come, but maybe he can give us some stuff." Hugo immediately left.

"Eager boy," James said watching Hugo head down the stairs.

"Yes," Albus said. "I have a job for you too."

"What can I do?" James asked.

"Get someone to come and help," Albus said.

"You heard Hugo," James replied. "Everyone in Britain is in lockdown."

"Yes," Albus said. "But not everyone we know is in Britain."

"Fleur and Bill won't leave France for this," James said.

"I wasn't talking about them," Albus said.

"Oh," James said, a look of recognition coming across his face. "Charlie."

Albus nodded. "He always liked you best. Use that."

"Yes sir," James said dramatically before heading for the stairs. "And Al," he said before descending, "You're the best Potter I know."

Albus stood silently as he watched James go down stairs. He smiled; he'd wanted to hear that for a long time. He looked at the stone in his hands, felt the crack where the sword of Godric Gryffindor had pierced it. He knew its history. It had been owned by several dark wizards. It had once contained a piece of Lord Voldemort's soul. Voldemort had only ever sought the Elder Wand, but he had owned the Resurrection Stone for over 30 years. What if he had stumbled upon the cloak? Lord Voldemort would have been Master of Death without even knowing it. Albus shuddered. He turned the stone thrice.

A tall, thin shape formed in front of him. It was a shape that Albus had always hoped to one day be able to see and yet feared that day at the same time. The form of a tall, elderly man with flowing magenta robes and a snow white beard which fell past his waist. The form of his namesake, Albus Dumbledore.

"You rang?" Dumbledore asked.

"Grindelwald is coming and the Elder Wand is with him," Albus Potter said, reciting the speech he had practiced hundreds of times that morning. "I know I will need to face him. I have to beat him; he can't be allowed to return to power. You know this."

"I do," Dumbledore said, offering no further comment.

"I can do it, right?" Potter asked sheepishly.

"Do you believe you can?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Potter said sincerely.

"Then yes, you can beat him," Dumbledore said smiling. "But you'll need more training."

"Well, that's why I called you here, Professor," Albus said.

**A/N: Remember, reviews let me know that someone is actually reading ;-)**


	25. Part III: Chapter 4: Death's Mistake

Chapter 4: Death's Mistake

Harry Potter sat at his desk at home reading the Daily Prophet. He still wasn't entirely sure that he had made the correct decision in sending Albus and his friends to Naumkeag. But he didn't feel that he really had much choice in the matter either. He had promised the Americans that the British would help them protect the school so that they could focus their attention on protecting the Ministry, the other location where Travers might attack. After the rise of Voldemort, Percy had ordered that all British Ministry personnel stay and fight the Death Eaters. Harry couldn't fault this decision. The Death Eaters had already begun to cause problems for Percy. The Dark Mark had been seen for the first time in almost twenty years, the last time that someone tried to reignite the Death Eaters. The people were scared and Percy had to actually do something about the problem. To do that, he needed all hands on deck.

But still, Harry had made a promise to the Americans, and he wasn't about to risk the improved relations between the two ministries. So he had sent over his very capable son and a ragtag group of students from Hogwarts. Harry was worried that they would be of no help, but he knew that his son had trained them so they would have some tricks up their sleeve. Plus, Headmistress Canon had said that Naumkeag was a fortress. Maybe they wouldn't be needed at all.

Harry returned to the article he was reading in the Daily Prophet. It had caught his attention because the name Adam Travers was in the headline. Ever since Percy had announced that the American criminal was involved in the Death Eater reformation, the Daily Prophet had become increasingly interested in American news. Harry wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

**Adam Travers Named New Headmaster of Leveau School of Magic**

by Rita Skeeter

Just three months after his name was thrust into the public eye by both the British Minster of Magic and the American President of Magic as a criminal and mass murderer, Adam Travers is back in the news in a very different light. He has been named the Headmaster of Leveau School of Magic. The Board of Trustees voted unanimously in the decision.

Your favorite reporter did some digging and discovered that the school does not have good relations with the Ministry in America. It is possible that the accusations by the President actually helped Travers obtain the position. I also discovered that Travers has a very good reputation at the school, where he was already Chair of the Board of Trustees. It is officially unclear if he will retain that position, but my sources suggest that he will.

The American Ministry has responded by criticizing the decision. They have not yet threatened action although I feel it would certainly be called for!

Interestingly, the founder of the school and current voodoo instructor Marie Leveau (dreadfully old and stinky woman who has no fashion sense at all) has resigned in protest. "This appointment is an outrage," she said. "The school has long suffered from a bad reputation. The Board has enhanced this reputation today by naming this criminal Headmaster...We have known Travers much longer than the ministry. We should be able to see his nature better than they do. Apparently this is not the case...I do believe the Ministries beliefs about him. I will be going to Naumkeag to help defend the school. I would encourage all Leveau students and alumni to join me. We need to stand up for our school."

Surprisingly, my tour around the campus listening to different students suggests that many are inclined to take Leveau's advice…

The article continued, but at that moment Harry went to sleep. He was standing in a long white hallway which had several doors lining both walls. Harry looked at the labels, but they appeared to be in some language that he didn't understand.

He began to walk down the hall toward a bright, golden light at the end of the hall. As he walked, a large, golden gateway became visible as the source of the light. As Harry watched, the gate opened and a man emerged from beyond the gate. Harry stopped and the man approached him. Once the man was about 100 yards from him, Harry recognized the features of his friend Jacob Brown. Only now he had hair.

"Secretary Brown, what a surprise," Harry said. "Am I dead?"

"Not 'secretary' anymore, thank God," Jacob said. A roll of thunder sounded beyond the gate but Jacob ignored it. "As to whether or nor your dead, tell me what that sign says."

"How can I, it's in Greek," Harry said.

"Hebrew actually," Jacob said. "But if you can't read it then you're not dead yet. Please," he said, opening the door and motioning for him to enter.

"What did it say?" Harry asked.

"Jacob," he said. "It's my favorite room. Each one is named after an important person in the Jewish/Christian/Muslim faith traditions. Jacob happens to be Hebrew. If you had kept going you would have started to be able to read the names as they transition to other languages."

Jacob sat behind the only thing in the room, a long table. The glow of the gates seemed to permeate the room. "This is not the way I remember death," Harry said taking a seat opposite Jacob.

"It's what you would have seen if you had gone the other way in that train station," Jacob said. "The station is at the other end of that hallway. You were taken past it because we need to talk."

"Ok, what about?" Harry asked.

"Death has made a mistake," Jacob said. The thunder rolled again. "Okay, he has a problem that he needs you to solve which is definitely not a mistake," Jacob corrected. A much softer thunder responded.

"What's the problem?" Harry asked.

"In response to Travers, Death actually forced back the soul of Gellert Grindelwald. Death knew that he would seek out the Hallows to become Master of Death; he had the first time and there was no reason to think he had changed. But Death trusted you to hold onto them. Now Grindelwald has two."

"Two?" Harry asked.

"Yes two, the Wand and the Cloak."

"The Cloak is safely in a magical lockbox under my bed," Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked. "Grindelwald can do amazing things with that wand Harry. He stole the cloak while you were at work three days ago. You should check more often."

Harry stood stunned. "What about the stone?"

"Safe, for now, at Naumkeag. But Grindelwald is going there eventually. Death fears for the Stone."

"So I should take it back," Harry said.

"No. Death thinks it is safer in your son's hands. Frankly I agree," Jacob said. "Besides, Albus is taking personal lessons from Dumbledore and he needs the Stone for that."

"Then what do you need me for?" Harry asked a little too strongly.

"Tom Riddle is the problem we need your help with," Jacob said. "Death sent Riddle's soul back too. The idea was to create more problems within Travers's camp. Possibly one of the two would get fed up and kill Travers themselves."

"But he'll just create another horcrux," Harry said in disbelief.

Jacob laughed. "Death is not stupid," he said. "You have to have at least 1/49th of your soul left to be alive, either in the body or a horcrux. Death only sent 1/49th back. If Riddle creates a horcrux, both he and the horcrux will die."

"So what's the problem?" Harry asked.

"Riddle knows his situation," Jacob said. "He is seeking a way to get the rest of his soul back so that he can create a horcrux. And as you have likely put together by now, it will not be so significant and easily found as the last ones were. He learned his mistake.

"Riddle is attempting to get Travers to teach him how to raise the dead. If he succeeds in doing this, he will raise Nicolas Flamel and have the inferus create a new Philosopher's Stone. The Elixir of Life will restore his entire soul to him. Then he will be unstoppable. You must prevent him from getting Flamel."

"Why doesn't Death just send Flamel back like he did with Grindelwald and Snake Face?" Harry asked. Thunder shook the room.

"Careful Harry," Jacob said. "It's not that easy. Travers's spell blocks and traps the soul here. Travers is a smart wizard, but he is limited in his power. He mostly survives on charm. Death can easily overpower him. Death believes it will be much more difficult with Riddle. He does not want to rely on that. As the Hallows represent, Death can be overpowered by mortals who possess both power and knowledge, such as Ignotus Peverell."

"So you want me to stop him getting Flamel," Harry said.

"Yes. Or you'll never stop him again," Jacob answered getting up and walking to the door. "Good morning, Harry," he said when he got to the door and suddenly Harry woke up at his desk, the morning sun floating softly into the room. He got up so suddenly that the chair toppled backward and ran to his room. He pulled his wand and shoved the bed back, Ginny still in it. He pulled up the trapdoor, ignoring Ginny's sudden protest and pulled out the lockbox. He opened it. It was empty.


	26. Part III: Chapter 5: Percy's Decision

Chapter 5: Percy's Decision

Harry apologized to Ginny and apparated to the ministry. He went straight for Percy's office without sending him any warning. He probably should have, but at the moment he wasn't thinking straight.

Percy looked up in surprise when Harry burst into the office. "The door has a knocker, Harry," Percy said smiling and motioning for the chair in front of his desk.

"I know where Voldemort is going; we can be ready for him there. We can end this once and for all," Harry said.

"Where?" Percy asked.

"The tomb of Nicolas Flamel."

"What's your source?" Percy asked.

"A dream, but it doesn't matter. We have to go now and get ready. I don't know when he'll get there but if he beats us we're done," Harry said.

"Harry," Percy said, "Flamel's tomb is in France. Fleur may be my sister-in-law, but she is not going to like a British army setting up shop in the middle of her capital. I need a better source than a dream."

"But I don't have one. I trust it, you have to believe me," Harry said.

"Whether I believe you or not Harry, I can't invade Paris on the basis of a dream!" Percy said rising from his seat.

"You are so narrow-minded!" Harry screamed back. "You did this last time too, sacrificing what needed to be done for your own political gain!"

"Enough!" Percy said. Harry fell silent. "Go and tell Fleur about your dream. If she wants to move her army there so be it, but I will not lend a single person."

"Percy, please at least hear me out," Harry said.

"My decision is final," Percy said, motioning to the door. "I'd leave before I decide you can't go either."

Harry started to reply, but decided that this was actually a likely possibility and thus he left the Minister's office and walked to his own. Percy was right, a lot was riding on the meeting with Fleur and he needed to do it right. He pulled out a piece of paper and sent Percy a message that he was coming to use his portal to the UMN. Harry hoped the paper airplane hit Percy extra hard in the face.

* * *

Harry had gotten the French delegate to the UMN to get him a meeting with Fleur in the French UMN offices. Thus he was already there when she arrived.

"What 'es this about?" she asked.

"A warning," Harry said. "I had a vision which suggests that Voldemort may attempt to attack the tomb of Nicolas Flamel."

"A vision?" she asked.

"Yes. Talk to Ron or George if you doubt the credibility of my visions," Harry said.

"I ded not say t'at," Fleur said. "But Percy probably ded"

"You know him too well," Harry said.

"When?" Fleur asked.

"I don't know. He has to get Travers to teach him something first," Harry said.

"What es that?" Fleur asked.

"How to raise Flamel from the dead," Harry said. "Voldemort wants the Philosopher's Stone."

"But with that 'e would bee unstoppable," Fleur said. Harry nodded. "The British aren't 'elping are they?" Fleur asked.

"No, Percy didn't believe me," Harry said, a little depressed.

"Understandable," Fleur said. "I will stell ask for 'is 'elp, but et is unlikely. Will you 'elp though?"

"Of course, my friends will too," Harry said.

"You might get fired," Fleur said.

"So?" Harry asked. "Voldemort is more important."

"My Menistry will be there tomorrow morning. I 'ope you can join us," she said and she promptly returned to France.

Harry turned to the French delegate. "Great. Where exactly is that?"

* * *

"Why am I here again," Albus Potter heard himself say to a man he clearly recognized as Lord Voldemort. Albus recognized it as a dream.

"I need more troops," Voldemort said.

"I raised you because you already had them," Albus said, and he recognized that he was seeing the scene from Adam Travers's viewpoint.

"I had an army of Death Eaters. Most are now dead. If you want them to fight you're going to need to raise them."

"I don't have time for this," Travers said.

"Then train me to do it," Voldemort said.

Travers stared at him for a long time and Albus could almost feel the conflicting thoughts in his mind. Finally Travers sighed and said, "Fine. Who should we raise first?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange is buried here," Voldemort said. "She is a great fighter and a useful asset. Raise her first." The two walked to a grave marked with Lestrange's name and a great deal of graffiti. It seemed like no one had ever thought to clean it.

Travers pulled out a pair of knitting needles and handed them to Voldemort. "Okay, listen carefully," he said as the vision melted from Albus's vision. Suddenly he found himself in a long hallway with several doors on either side and a bright, golden gate at the end. His father stood in the gate. Except it wasn't his father. The man had the wrong eyes.

"Grandpa?" Albus asked. The man smiled.

"Tell your father everything you just saw. Can you do that for me?" he asked.

Albus nodded. "Hey, how have you been?" he started to ask, but the man turned and headed back throughout the gates.

"Good morning Albus," the man said and Albus woke up on his cot in Naumkeag. He tripped as he got out of bed. He summoned some parchment and pulled out his wand, magically writing on it as he ran toward the owlery.


	27. Part III: Chapter 6: Mobilization

Chapter 6: Mobilization

Harry Potter worked quickly with Fleur to set up a meager defense around the "tomb." Nicolas Flamel had officially died in 1418, at which time he was entombed behind a tombstone which featured many alchemical symbols. Of course that was simply the official record. His tomb has been a source of speculation and myth ever since his "death" and he enjoyed feeding that legend until his actual death in 1992.

In 1992, once Voldemort had showed interest in obtaining the Philosopher's Stone, the secret to Flamel's immortality, Flamel and Albus Dumbledore had decided that it was for the best to destroy the stone. Thus Flamel and his wife Perenelle became the first people to sacrifice their lives to stop Voldemort in the second war. Flamel had a small amount of reserve Elixir of Life, and during the time which that bought him he had created a small, out of the way place for him and Perenelle to be buried. As much as he enjoyed the attention his tomb received, he hadn't wanted his actual tomb to become the same kind of attraction.

Thus Harry and Fleur were forced to defend a white marble building the size of a small, two-bedroom house. It had anti-muggle charms on it, which helped the defensive effort, and one small entrance which led to a large room with three raised coffins inside. Even if someone did get inside, they would have to figure out which ones contained the couple.

The building sat upon the banks of the Rhine River, square in the middle of Paris. Fleur had set up a perimeter of watchers for several miles around the building to spot any potential intruders, Death Eaters or Voldemort himself. Harry had only managed to get his five closest friends to come and help, but at least there was some British presence.

Harry was leaning against the back of the building, facing the river when Albus' owl swooped down. Hermione came up to him as he read the note, a look of disgust on his face. He finished reading, crumpled it up and threw it into the river. "He should have never sent him back, even a part," he said to no one in particular.

"What's up?" Hermione asked.

"He-Who-Should-Have-Remained-Dead got Travers to train him. No doubt he is on his way here now. We have work to do," he said getting up and walking around to the front of the building.

Almost as if on cue, Luna came up to them. "A spotter saw movement about a mile away. Not much, but it appeared to be a Death Eater who came, looked about and then left. Fleur is pulling all her forces into a half mile radius and preparing to fight."

Harry nodded. The fight was coming and as he looked around he was reminded of the Battle of Marshall only a few weeks earlier. They had a bunch of well intentioned and determined, but unprepared fighters against a superior force which was attacking. Harry had lost at Marshall and he could only pray for a better outcome in Paris.

* * *

Albus Potter had spent the next several days after the vision working out the details of his plans with James, who had recently returned from Romania, and John Wright, who he had recently appointed to lead opposite James while he dealt with Grindelwald. He was confident that his plans would put the NDA fighters in the best possible position against the army when it attacked. He just hoped it would be good enough. Besides, there was a contingency plan which Dumbledore had cooked up if things went wrong.

It was a bright, Sunday morning when Hugo returned with George Weasley, each knee deep in products from George's store. George apologized for the delay, evading Percy had proven more difficult than he had thought and George hurried back to the British Army before anyone noticed he was missing. Albus thanked him and wasted no time dishing out the supplies. About an hour later the NDA stood in matching, magenta robes and hats, the Weasley Magical Armor 3.0, they had each received at least one product which George thought might be useful and Albus had reworked his plan to incorporate the new tricks. After going over the new plan with everyone, he sent them to bed.

The next morning, they woke before dawn to the sound of a resounding alarm. Albus knew what that meant. The Americans had spotted the Army approaching. Albus, Hugo and Scorpius were the first ones up and dressed in the armor, and the three headed out the door and straight up to the Astronomy Tower. As the three emerged, they could see the first rays of sunlight creeping over the horizon as hundreds of Americans moved throughout the trenches in front of the castle. Albus looked out past the moat, but couldn't see anything yet.

Suddenly Hugo gasped. The Horizon was moving as shadows of people began to appear. Row after row of inferi came into the early morning light as the army approached the moat. Albus watched the reactions of Hugo and Scorpius. Scorpius had not been at Marshall and he wanted to make sure that Scorpius would be able to handle the fight. Scorpius grinned at Albus. "Now's when the fun begins," he said.

Albus smiled. Scorpius was ready. Albus looked out at the army, now fully visible and lined up on the other side of the moat. _Showtime,_ Albus thought. He unsheathed his wand and waved it at the sky, sending a turquoise jet into the sky. _Now you might have a chance_, he thought as Hugo and Scorpius returned downstairs and got into position.


	28. Part III: Chapter 7: The Battle of Naumk

Chapter 7: The Battle of Naumkeag

Headmistress Elizabeth (Liz) Canon knew as soon as she saw the army that her plan was not going to work. She had been prepared for a larger than normal wizarding army. The normal army was about two to three hundred. She was ready for up to five hundred. But the mob which was lined up opposite her moat was much larger than that. She didn't have time to think of a new plan; the British would just have to prove their worth. She looked up at the British children standing on the Astronomy Tower just in time to see one of them fire a bright turquoise spell into the cloudless sky.

She turned back to the army and pulled out her own wand. Then she saw the thing which she had been waiting for: one of the inferi conjured a bridge and the army began to walk. Just as they were about halfway across the bridge she waived her wand at the moat and the gasoline which she had filled it with ignited into bright blue flames, consuming the bridge and the inferi. Canon hoped that this Gellert Grindelwald person was on it. From what she had heard, she didn't want any part of him.

The army seemed for a moment to be confused by the fire. But Canon knew that the gasoline would run out, that the fire was a cheap trick that would be overcome sooner or later. Canon reordered her defenses, moving more people to the front trenches and ordering that they strategically retreat to the exterior of the maze. If they could, they needed to direct the army away from the castle's door.

Suddenly a new bridge was seen opposite the fire. The new bridge rose behind it and fell over the fire, which bent out of the way to allow the bridge free passage. When the bridge had landed it provided a clear view of the army and the tall man, wand extended, who was leading it. So much for Grindelwald being killed by the fire. Canon was momentarily dazed by the fact that the fire had been conquered so easily that she didn't know, for a moment but a moment too long, what to do.

Fortunately the British had figured it out for her. She was awakened from her stunned daze by the roll of thunder from the sky. She looked up. A funnel cloud was hovering over the school, circling around the very spot where the British boy's spell had traveled earlier. The cloud had grown large enough to cover the entirety of the grounds and now large lightning bolts could be seen flashing throughout the massive cloud.

Then it started to rain. Canon knew that the plan was genius, and made a mental note to thank that Albus kid if she ever saw him alive again. The rain quickly put out the moat of fire, but that wasn't a problem anyway. But it also made the dirt trenches, which she was counting on for protection of the school, mud trenches. The army now had to slosh through them. There was no hope of simply climbing over them or mowing down the Americans within them. Not with the mud. Suddenly she had a new burst of energy.

And not a moment too soon. The first line of the inferi army entered the beginning trenches, some of them moving around the exterior of the maze before entering at another point. Liz had planned for this, making the first row feed into a central spot. But the sheer size of the army made it difficult to ensure that the enemy obliged. She sent up orange sparks, the order to surrender the first lines and move back.

That had been fast. If they didn't find a trick or trap soon, the army would be at the gates of the castle before the sun had fully cleared the buildings of Salem. Liz sloshed to the front lines. What she saw was encouraging. The maze went from the central funnel out in three directions. She arrived at the left one, which was the one which led to the castle. The defenders of the other two were slowly falling back and the army of inferi, which was still pretty stupid, was following as planned. The defenders would retreat back several feet until they passed a trap door which would shut, leaving the inferi on the opposite side and giving the Americans a chance to escape before the dead end.

Liz joined the Americans defending the correct path and encouraged them to stand their ground. It was important that each inch of the correct path was earned the hard way. It was proving easy to hold against the few members of the army which had actually turned their way. Liz stunned several, building a nice barrier which encouraged even more enemy troops toward the dead ends.

But suddenly the entire army stopped and turned straight at them marching straight toward them as if an outside force had suddenly ordered them to change direction. There was only one person who could do that, and Liz had been told he preferred to stay away from the fight. But she didn't have much time to think about that before the army was upon her and sending killing curses in their direction. She quickly sent up another set of orange sparks and fell back as quickly as she could through the rain and the mud toward their third line of defense. Only two left, she thought. Just before she got to the meeting point where they would make their next stand, an inferius caught up with her. He was a middle aged man and he was close enough that she could smell his horrible, several year old bad breath. He raised his wand and pointed it at her chest. She backed up but tripped over the mud. Suddenly a red light streaked across her vision and hit the man in the navel. His face never changed, he simply fell down on top of her stunned. She pushed him off and looked to see where the spell had come from. None of the Americans were paying any attention to her, but when she looked up she saw that several spells were streaking across the sky. The British were standing in the windows and on top of the towers sending powerful spells at the advancing army. Maybe they were better than she thought.

She managed to scramble back behind the American position just before the main force of the enemy army arrived. The Americans opened fire and for a short moment appeared to overmatch the army. Liz took the moment. "_Stupefy!_" she yelled, the Americans and some of the British joining their spells with hers. But the army was just too much. She sent up blue sparks and the Americans within the paths to her right and left began a strategic retreat. This time none of the inferi followed. Clearly someone was ordering them around, someone who could see the maze from above, but Travers wasn't supposed to be here. Liz sent up more orange sparks and retreated back to her final line of defense. The Americans who were left at this point lined up behind Marie Leveau, their last trick with the castle wall directly behind them.

"I hope you're prepared," Liz said as she passed Leveau.

"Just watch child," Leveau said, sipping a cup of tea which she had magically protected from the rain.

The army appeared. Leveau tilted her head and pointed her wand at the ground. The path was suddenly blocked by a row of sunflowers which grew up, in some cases around the army. The inferi struggled through the growing patch of plants while the Americans picked them off with spell after spell. The British had disappeared, apparently preparing for the army to get to the school. Only one remained, the boy at the top of the Astronomy Tower who Liz now recognized as Albus Potter.

Leveau pointed her wand at the ground again creating tiny lead balls throughout the now littered ground. The inferi which were still struggling to get through the plants now began to slip and slide on the muddy, metal balls, making them increasingly easy targets for the Americans.

Leveau pointed her wand at the sky. A bolt of lightning streaked down and hit the middle of the sunflower patch. Instantly the sunflowers were vaporized, but the metal balls which had spread for several yards back down the bath conveyed the electricity causing most of the inferi to meet the same fate as the sunflowers. But there were more behind them and one of them managed to hit Leveau with a stunning spell, sending her down.

Liz went to send up a final orange spark, a sign of full scale retreat away from the building, when she heard a roar. She looked up and was sure that the rain was playing tricks with her eyes. Four huge dragons were flying into the grounds and swooping down upon the trenches, frying whole groups of inferi with their breath. The largest dragon flew over to where Albus was standing and paused as if to say "Sorry I'm late." It was then that Liz saw that the dragon was being ridden. They were on their side. Liz was encouraged again and sent up green sparks, the signal for a full scale attack.

Americans came out of every nook and cranny of the trenches and hit the unsuspecting remnants of the inferi army with a barrage of multiple spells. About thirty went down without a fight, but it became clear to Liz that the entire force was no longer in the trenches. She knew that some had been killed by Leveau, but there still should have been more, it seemed like they had started with a thousand.

As if in answer to this thought a new bridge appeared just outside the trenches. It formed and came down upon them, crushing the maze and splitting the Americans and their enemy in two. Liz looked at the base of the bridge to find the tall man standing in front of about three hundred inferi who began marching across the bridge.

_Ok, _she thought. _I've done what I can, time to find out just how good the British are_, and she turned from the bridge and attacked a suppressed inferius who had been slipping toward her from behind.


	29. Part III: Chapter 8: The Battle of Paris

Chapter 8: The Battle of Paris

Harry Potter was making rounds which had become a daily routine. It had been a week since the first sighting of a Death Eater a few blocks from the tomb of Nicolas Flamel. Fleur was in charge of the tomb's defense and at the time she had pulled her army, a meager force of about 100 witches and wizards, back to the tomb itself. Nothing happened the rest of that day. Nothing happened the next day or the day after that.

Fleur had begun to get restless and she sent the spotters back out to see what was happening. What they found was that Death Eaters were popping up around the city and examining things. Almost as if they were looking for something, as if they hadn't found the tomb. She spent all of her time setting up a perimeter a few blocks away and securing her defenses. In her mind, stopping Voldemort involved keeping him away from the tomb at all costs. She had even suggested making a big show of defending a different spot in hopes that he would attack where their defenses were but Harry had shot that plan down. Voldemort was not stupid. The location of Flamel's tomb may not be public knowledge but some people knew it and therefore Voldemort can get it.

Harry finished his rounds behind the tomb where Hermione, Ron and Neville had sat down for lunch. They motioned for him to join them.

"Where's Ginny?" he asked as he sat down.

"She went on a walk with Luna," Neville said. "She wanted to clear her mind. I think she's more worried about Albus than about herself."

"I am too," Harry said quietly.

"Albus will be fine," Hermione said, "He's very skilled, even more skilled than you are."

"It's not me he has to be more skilled than, it's Grindelwald," Harry said.

"Any news on Snake Face," Ron said while stuffing a sandwich in his mouth. Hermione scowled at him.

"No," Harry said before Hermione could scold her husband. "The sightings have stopped though. I believe that he knows where we are. I'm just hoping to get warning of his attack somehow."

"Are the dreams still happening?" Hermione asked.

"Not as often, the emotions have to be really strong. It's harder without his soul in me," Harry said.

"Don't try too hard," Hermione said.

"Hermione, we have to get intelligence somehow!" Harry said.

"Dumbledore didn't need your dreams," Hermione said.

"Dumbledore had Snape. My spy has been worthless. I don't think Voldemort trusts him," Harry said.

"Feed him the location. Have him earn Voldemort's trust. That could be vital if we lose here," Ron said. Hermione nodded.

"I'm going to when I feel our defense is ready," Harry said.

"It's never going to be ready," Hermione said. "This is Voldemort were talking about."

Harry thought about this for a while before nodding in agreement. "Dobby!" he called.

Two elves appeared. Dobby appeared wearing a "I love Disney World" tank top and a pair of baseball caps. He bowed to Harry. The other elf wore a new, white pillowcase, almost as if his master wanted him to have the best clothes without actually having clothes. This elf also bowed to Harry. "Mr. Harry Potter, sir. My master has a message. 'We come now, the river,' he said. He told me to get you the message quickly sir."

"Thank you," Harry said. The elf appeared stunned. "Dobby, escort this elf away from the area, get him back home safely."

"Yes sir," Dobby said taking the still shocked elf by the hand and apparating away.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

Harry was already on his feet. "My spy, the Death Eaters are coming through the river. I have to go warn Fleur."

"The hell they are," Hermione said, also rising with inhuman speed. She pulled her wand and swiped it at the river. The river began to bubble and foam. Ripples appeared in a straight line where she had swiped across the entire fifty yard wide portion of river. The ripples grew larger and then the line began to sink. Two large waves formed on either side of Hermione's line, turning into bulges and finally into walls of water as the Seine River split in two. The walls of water marched away from the tomb growing taller and taller leaving behind a growing ditch of wet riverbed.

Harry, who had run ahead to get to Fleur, watched in awe as the now ten foot tall wall of water continued to march past him up river. Just before he got to Fleur, shapes began to appear in the wall. Black shapes jumped out of the water, one after the other and the Death Eaters landed on rooftops and on the streets and alleys of the Paris road which had been magically shut down for over a week. Harry felt a sudden pain throughout his forehead as an unexplainable anger formed in his gut.

Harry saw briefly saw the scene from a different perspective. He was in the river, under the protection of a bubble-head charm, when suddenly he felt himself rise high into the air. He turned slightly and a dark purple cloud appeared around him as he half flew, half apparated to a nearby rooftop. He could see the tomb three city blocks ahead, almost out of sight around a bend in the street. He looked at the dry river bed and the now twelve foot high wall of water extending up the river. Someone told them. The defenders had ignored the river. They must have been tipped off. He looked over the scene of the developing battle and saw a form crumpled on the street near the foot of his building. He recognized the shape: Harry Potter.

Harry knew he was needed in the battle. He gritted his teeth and tried to focus on something other than the vision. He focused on Hermione and Ron and Neville which eased the pain. He focused on Ginny. She needed him. They all needed him. He thought about Albus, fighting Grindelwald on his own. Harry had to win to make that mean anything. Harry had to win for Albus.

The pain stopped and Harry opened his eyes. He was lying on the Paris street, at the foot of a large apartment building. He stood and pointed his wand at the roof where he knew Voldemort had been moments before. "_Reducto!"_ he yelled and the entire corner of the building crumbled and fell. Harry saw a deep purple smoke emerge from the rubble and jump back into the building. Harry went to go after it, but a black smoke blocked his path. "_Expelliarmus!" _Harry said, sending a red spell into the smoke, it promptly stopped forming and half of a man appeared in front of Harry. A gross sight followed as the bloody innards of the man fell at Harry's feet. Harry stepped over what was left of the man and looked back up at the building. Voldemort was nowhere to be seen. Harry couldn't afford a wild goose chase, so he turned and joined Fleur who was battling two Death Eaters near the middle of the street.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ he said as he arrived. The first Death Eater's wand went flying into the air. Harry summoned the wand and caught it easily as Fleur began to focus on the second attacker. Harry smiled at the wizard, pointed both wands at him and said, "_Stupefy!"_ Two red jets slammed into the Death Eater's chest and he fell in the middle of the road. Harry looked up the road and saw a tall man with bright, blonde hair running for the river bed. "Thanks," he thought as he pointed the Death Eater's wand at the man and yelled "_Stupefy." _The spell hit Draco square in the back and he fell into the river bed, safe for now.

Harry heard a thump next to him. He turned. His wand had pointed itself at an unsuspecting young man who appeared to be no more than twenty when Harry had sent the spell at Draco. A stunning spell had left his wand too and hit the young man. Harry started to apologize and reverse the spell when he became suspicious. The man's wand was pointed in Harry's direction. Harry kicked the man over and pulled up his left sleeve. A black tattoo in the shape of the Dark Mark was branded into the man's skin. Harry let him be.

Harry looked around. Several of the French defenders were actually winning their battle against the Death Eaters. The bodies on the ground appeared to be about half English and half French, which was good in Harry's mind. He didn't think the Death Eaters had as many fighters as they did. Still, Voldemort was out there somewhere. He decided to pull back a block and fight the few Death Eaters who had gotten through Fleur's first line of defense.

As soon as the tomb came into view he was attacked by three Death Eaters. He raised both wands and performed a blocking spell, sending one unsuspecting Death Eater down with the power of his own spell. The other two regrouped and moved to flank Harry. He raised both wands, one at each Death Eater, and sent a disarming spell at them, just as they were right at his sides. Each blocked and said, "_Avada Kedavra." _ But Harry was ready. He had pointed both of the wands at the ground and sent a strong jet of wind at the ground. The force of the wind hitting the ground shot Harry up ten feet in the air. The two killing spells crossed where Harry had been and hit the opposite Death Eater, sending each to the ground. Harry used the two wands to land on a two story riverfront restaurant a block from the tomb.

But what Harry saw was not what he expected to see. Draco was still safe, but the rest of the battle had descended into utter chaos. He couldn't tell who was on which side and where even the battle was taking place amongst all the bodies on the streets. Plus, Harry knew that somewhere Voldemort was watching, waiting to make his mark on the battle. Almost as if on cue, half of the people on the street jerked their left arm back, as if they had been stabbed, and apparated. Harry apparated to the front of the tomb.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked when he arrived.

"Fighting over there, you?" Harry responded.

"Fighting with Ginny on the other side. He must have attacked from both sides."

"What happens now?" Neville asked, magically sealing a wound on his arm.

"Are the Flamels still inside?" Harry asked. Luna went to check. She returned saying that all three coffins were still there undisturbed. "Then he's not done yet. We have to regroup and be ready," Harry said.

They all agreed and went to go find Fleur.


	30. Part III: Chapter 9: Devils Within the W

Chapter 9: Devils Within the Walls

Albus Potter followed Grindelwald as much as he could as the battle progressed. He had found him early in the battle; the guy was so tall that he wasn't really that hard to miss. Grindelwald had been inches from the bridge when Canon had set off the fire in the moat. So close. He had circled around the outside of the maze for several minutes before jumping in. Just as he jumped in, the army turned and started a march straight down the correct path. Albus was sure that they weren't supposed to be able to do that, but he refused to put anything past the Elder Wand. Maybe Grindelwald was now in control. Maybe Travers was hanging out somewhere and could control the inferi.

He noticed the first spells leave the castle as the Americans retreated slowly through the maze. He had instructed the members of the NDA to take up positions at windows and on towers and help with any spell they could think of as the battle got closer to the castle. He figured that the Headmistress would be upset but he knew they would need it. Strangely, Canon didn't seem upset. Just then he saw that an inferius had broken loose and had the Headmistress cornered. Albus sent a stunning spell and hit the unsuspecting inferius in the chest. He fell onto the Headmistress who brushed him aside and got up. She was covered in mud. _Sorry,_ Albus thought.

The Americans retreated back to the castle walls. Albus knew that the NDA would now be moving to the center hallway and be preparing for their own fight. He stayed on top of his tower, however, and began to search for Grindelwald. He found him moving slowly across the muddy maze just as Marie Laveau began to show off some amazing magic. Grindelwald saw it too and quickly turned around and pulled several hundred inferi out of the maze just as a bolt of lightning struck and spread throughout the army.

Albus looked around. There were about three hundred inferi who had joined Grindelwald outside the maze and about two hundred more still alive and scattered throughout the maze itself. Albus was beginning to wonder if his army would get a chance to fight when Grindelwald did the impossible. He raised the Elder Wand and the ground below him shook. Stones flew up out of the ground and built a tall tower up from the ground in front of him. Once the tower had reached about ten feet high it began to tilt, almost as if it had been pushed at the top and fell over toward the castle. Albus quickly looked and spotted Marie Laveau stunned in the path of the bridge. He swiped his wand and she flew several feet to his right just as the bridge hit the top of the maze and fell through the maze, squashing a couple of inferi.

Albus looked back to find Grindelwald. He was leading the group of about three hundred across the bridge which led straight to the front of the school. Then, about halfway across, he pulled out a silvery cloak, put it on and vanished. Albus thought he recognized the cloak, he just hoped he was wrong.

The army approached the school, and Albus was ready, waiting to do his one final job from the tower. Just as the army's front line got to the castle walls he waved his wand. The wall responded and immediately a large swamp exploded from the wall across the small hallway which was to serve as the battleground. The first line was shoved back by the force of the swamp and they slammed into the inferi behind them covered in swamp guts. A tree grew in the middle of the path and the already mushy ground proved to be a very useful foundation for the wetlands of the portable swamp. Albus made a note to thank George next time he saw him. If there was a next time.

Albus rushed down the stairs and through the halls of the school toward the castle door. The halls echoed with the sound of the battle outside. A green jet flew in front of Albus' face, causing him to stop suddenly. He looked toward where the spell had come from and found that one of his friends had left the window open. He walked to the window and peered through it. He found Headmistress Canon fighting two inferi about halfway through the maze and he sent a disarming spell at both of them. He searched for Grindelwald, but he was nowhere to be seen.

The hallway trap was full of inferi. The NDA was sending spell after spell throughout the wall at them, but many of the spells were simply being blocked by the inferi and bouncing harmlessly into the castle wall. Albus thought about Marie Laveau's trick. If she could control the weather, why couldn't he? He raised his wand at the sky and twirled it slowly. The sky obliged creating a small funnel cloud which grew longer and longer in the sky. Finally the winds picked up to keep the tornado going on its own and Albus magically grabbed it and pulled it down on the army. The tornado hit the ground at the back of the army, destroying and picking up the end of the bridge and then moved toward the castle door. As it moved, every inferius in its path was picked up and slammed into the castle walls which were undamaged due to the magical protection which they were built with.

A sudden movement near the castle door caught Albus's eye. A flicker of light and then Gellert Grindelwald appeared facing the twister. He waved his wand and the tornado suddenly lifted off the ground, tied itself in a knot and extended straight toward Albus's window. He quickly shut the window and ran to the next room and opened the window, sending a blocking spell at the tornado. The spell stopped the wind's movement and the tornado fell apart. Albus turned back to watch the battle. About half of the inferi remained. Grindelwald turned to the door and waved his wand.

Small green plants appeared at the base of the door and vines began to grow out of them. The vines ran up the door and were joined by new vines at every crack in the door where a seed could grow. The vines grew larger and larger and within minutes the door was covered in green plants which now were slithering like snakes upon the door. Grindelwald blocked a stunning spell which had been sent at him by one of the NDA members and then set fire to the growing mass of plants. When the fire cleared, the plants and door were completely gone.

_It was protected against magic, not natural decay, _Albus thought. He was worried now. If Grindelwald could get through that door that quickly than the next two doors would be no match for him. Furthermore, all the tricks and traps which they had set up within the castle would not slow him down either. There was only one way which Grindelwald could be slowed down and that was the contingency plan that Albus had been avoiding all battle. Grindelwald would only slow down if he was defeated in a duel. Albus was the only one who _might_ be able to do that.

Albus pointed his wand at his throat. He could hear his voice reverberate from the castle walls as he spoke. "Gellert Grindelwald. My name is Albus Potter. I am the leader of the defenders of this castle. As Champion of the defenders I challenge you to a duel. No seconds, just us. I will meet you in one hour in the Dining Hall."

Silence met this. Finally the chilling voice of Grindelwald came though the same walls. "Agreed, fool. I will meet you there. Open the doors, all forces stand down."

Albus took a deep breath and absentmindedly rubbed the small green stone in his pocket. It had served its purpose and Dumbledore had trained him well. Now it was up to him, whether he liked it or not.


	31. Part III: Chapter 10: Flamel's Escape

Chapter 10: Flamel's Escape

Harry Potter was working tirelessly to prepare a meager defense for the tomb. He had pocketed the Death Eater's wand, but had kept his own out. It had been a half hour since Voldemort had called a retreat. Fleur had wanted to maintain the outer perimeter defense, but Harry had insisted on pulling everything back to the tomb. He believed that Voldemort would not attack from both sides again and splitting their forces was a bad idea. Since they didn't know which way he would choose to come from, the tomb was their only option. Fleur had disagreed, and finally they had agreed to allow the British to hang back at the tomb while the French brought up the outer perimeter. Harry thought that Fleur was a little angered by this arrangement but he had chosen to ignore that.

"Any news?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione magically arching the river over the tomb. She had ensured Harry that she would magically seal the river to ensure that the Death Eaters couldn't use it for transport.

"No," Harry said.

"Don't tell Hermione I said this but try the vision thingy," Ron said.

"The what?" Harry asked.

"You know, seeing You-Know-Who's thoughts and stuff," Ron said.

Harry tried. "I can't," he said. "He must be blocking me."

"There's no need," Luna said.

Harry looked up.

It looked like a large cloud of flies was parading down the main street in Paris. Harry watched as the French defenders sent spells at the cloud, but each one was blocked by an unseen force field which was preceding it. With Voldemort, Harry could only guess what that could be. The French began to panic as the cloud approached. Some turned and ran toward the tomb. Others stayed to fight, ducking into the side alleys when the cloud arrived.

Harry watched as the cloud passed by the outer defenses which the French had abandoned. Whips dropped off the cloud and formed into Death Eaters as the cloud passed each alleyway. Some went straight into the alley, and were met with French spells. Others stopped to help the Death Eaters who had been stunned earlier in the battle before either heading for an alley or heading for the tomb.

Fleur appeared next to Harry just as the French who had run from the cloud arrived at the tomb. She scolded them and brought them into formation next to Harry. Defenders from the other side joined them after hearing the noise.

"You can say 'et, you told me so," Fleur said.

"You get us out of this and I might consider it," Harry said.

She cursed in French as the cloud passed through a nearby building and sent it tumbling to the ground. Suddenly Harry got an idea. He pointed his wand at the river above him, magically grabbing hold of the current. Then he brought the wand down and pointed it toward the cloud. The river separated and arced over the tomb and straight down in front and then into the cloud.

Whatever force field had protected them from previous spells did not apparently work on water as the cloud seemed to dissipate into about thirty Death Eaters just a few feet from the tomb. Harry pulled out his second wand and shouted "_Expelliarmus!_" as several other defenders sent spells at them and the Death Eaters sent their own spells back.

"'Es that?" Fleur asked, looking at someone on the right flank of the Death Eater line. Harry looked and immediately knew why Fleur had suddenly looked overcome by anger. He was staring at the smiling face of Fenrir Greyback. "'E 'es supposed to be dead!" Fleur said, charging after him.

Harry turned, looking for Voldemort, but he couldn't find him anywhere. Instead he was attacked by the Death Eater whose wand he was using. Harry felt kind of bad about stunning him again. He then turned and stunned two unsuspecting Death Eaters who had previously been fighting against Ron. Ron dispatched a third before turning and thanking Harry. Harry didn't hear him though because he had just spotted the pale, tall man he had been searching for.

Voldemort was casually walking down the street, a group of about ten Death Eaters with him. He looked at Harry and smiled. Harry pointed both wands at him and yelled, "_Stupefy!_" The spells arrived and Voldemort went to block them. But Harry was smarter than that. His two spells hit the two Death Eaters next to Voldemort and successfully downed them both. Voldemort smiled and stopped, motioning for his cronies to attack.

Fleur rejoined Harry. Her face was a mess, badly scraped all over as if someone had taken several bites, going for her eyes. Blood was dripping from her wounds, but she turned to Harry and asked, "What's next?"

"What happened?" Harry asked. "Where's Greyback?"

Fleur smiled, or at least that's what it looked like. "Dead, and 'e es not comeng back anytime soon," she said.

Harry smiled too. "Go home, get your wounds looked at. I'll meet you in London win or lose." She seemed to be waiting for that. She told a Frenchman nearby that Harry was now in charge and that she would be at the ministry. The man nodded and offered to escort her there. Harry motioned for his friends to retreat into the tomb.

They set up behind the coffins facing the door, with all wands pointed at it. As soon as the first Death Eater stepped through the door, they all sent their spells, flooding the door with a multicolored display which made any light show jealous. But eventually the Death Eaters found their way in, moving around the room with a speed that Harry only vaguely remembered from the Second Wizarding War. Every time he stunned one, another was there to take its place. But his friends had set up in good position and were not easily attacked.

Harry knew that something had to be done. They didn't stand a chance if Voldemort actually came in the room. They had to regroup. He stood up, pointed his wand at two Death Eaters and yelled "_Imperio!"_ They stood dazed for a couple seconds before turning and firing on the other Death Eaters in the room. Harry took advantage of the confusion, pointing his wands at the two caskets he knew contained the Flamels and saying "_Portus." _The caskets briefly glowed a bright, blinding blue before returning to their mundane, concrete look. Harry swiped his wand at their base, sending them to the floor. "On three," he said, and each of his friends understood. "One, Two, Three!"

He grabbed the nearest casket. Immediately his least favorite feeling in the world came to him: a hook had grabbed him just behind his navel and began pulling him irresistibly forward. He looked up at the last second and saw Voldemort step through the door to the tomb. Just too late. The look of anger on his face was all Harry needed to see to know that the plan had worked and he had saved Flamel for now. Harry couldn't take his hand off the casket, even if he had wanted to, as he, Neville and Luna felt their feet leave the ground and felt themselves pulled forward by that hook behind the navel into a howling wind and swirling color.

Then just as quickly as it had started, it stopped. Harry, Neville, Luna, Hermione, Ron and Ginny staggered away from the caskets which were sitting at the bottom of what appeared to be a large, empty amphitheater with stone seats all around.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

"Harry, what are you thinking?" Hermione asked. She was shifting her gaze between him and a large stone dais which was standing in the middle of the room. The curtain which hung from it was swaying in the breeze.

"Not what you are," Harry said, unaware of what she was thinking. "I wanted the Department of Mysteries; this is what came to mind."

"That would be the Gervywarts," Luna said. Everyone looked at her. "They give you bad thoughts," she said as if everyone should know this.

Harry shook his head. "Come on," he said. "I have to go talk some sense into Percy. I think he'll accept my source now."


	32. Part III: Chapter 11: Albus vs Grindelw

**A/N: If you are confused by this chapter, I apologize. The last two times I posted, I have posted two chapters at once. The traffic suggests that some may have not noticed chapters 28 and 30, which follow this plot line. If you are confused, go back to those chapters, it should help. There is one more chapter in Part III. Part IV, the final part, is written and will go up as soon as I am finished editing. Thank you to all my fans! Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Albus vs. Grindelwlad

Albus walked absentmindedly through the halls of Naumkeag Castle. He had an hour before the duel. He had an hour before he dueled the unbeatable wand. Just like his namesake had. Just like his father had done before him. They had lived, a fact which gave Albus only a little comfort.

He arrived at the central hallway and the devastation of the battle hit him. Inferi and humans alike were sulking and sloshing through the mud and the dead bodies which littered the battlefield. Not all of the bodies were inferi. Albus recognized some of the Americans which he had seen preparing to defend the castle. He recognized some of his friends. He saw Paul Kirk, the sixth year Ravenclaw who had bunked next to him at the castle. Paul had a surprised look on his face and a small cut which had stopped leaking blood down his cheek. Paul was going into his NEWT year. He was going to graduate next year. Now all that was gone. Albus pulled out his wand and cleaned the cut. He had to stop this now before more of his friends met Paul's fate.

"Albus," a voice said behind him. Albus turned around to see James looking at him, a look of almost panic in his eyes. "What are you doing Albus? We had a plan. Just because I said you were a Potter doesn't mean you have to commit suicide!" Albus just looked away. "Albus!" James said, "Look at me!"

"What do you want me to say?" Albus asked. "You knew this was coming. I've been training for this all year. You saw what he did to that door, how are any of our defenses going to stand up to that. The only way is to get him one-on-one and try to defeat him."

"Albus, this isn't the school duels," James said. "You may be the best there, but Grindelwald isn't going to play fair. He'll go for the kill."

"You think I won't?" Albus said. "I'm not that much like my father."

"Yes you are," James said. Albus grinned.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" Ashley Wright said thundering up to Albus. James slipped away. "What are you thinking? What are you doing? Albus you'll be killed!"

Ashley ran up and hugged Albus. "Don't do this, Al, please don't do this," she said. "I can't lose you."

"Ash," Albus said, holding her out and looking in her eyes. "I have to, for you. For all of you. It may be our only chance to stop him."

"But why you?" she said. "Why not one of the adults? Why not your dad?"

"Dad's fighting Voldemort and these adults aren't good enough, even James," Albus said.

"Don't do it, run away. We'll build a hut on some island where they won't affect us..."

"Ash," Albus interrupted. "You know I can't do that, I'd be miserable. You're dating a Potter, it comes with the territory. Come," Albus said looking at his watch, "I have forty minutes. Come take a walk with me."

The couple walked around the grounds, looking at all the beauty and trying to avoid the devastation. But everywhere they went there was another dead body. Ashley finally gave up trying to talk Albus out of the duel but made him promise her he would be careful and smart. Finally, ten minutes before the duel, they made it back to the castle. Ashley went pale and threw up. Finally they walked to the Dining Hall. The hall was set up for the duel. Stands had been erected to protect the onlookers from the spells as much as possible. The center of the hall had been cleared to provide an obstacle free dueling space. However, the bodies of the dead had been lined against the walls because there hadn't been anywhere else to put them. Albus took note that they were still armed. Grindelwald was already waiting in the dueling space. He stood smiling at Albus as they couple entered. Ashley embraced Albus and kissed him. As she walked away Albus had the distinct feeling that was the last moment they would share. He didn't like that feeling.

He stepped into the dueling area, but he wasn't alone. Headmistress Canon stood in the space opposite Grindelwald but facing Albus. "Go to the stands young man, this isn't your duel to have."

Albus didn't move. "Headmistress, I appreciate your concern for me. But they have only agreed to a cease fire until _I_ duel Grindelwald. If you duel him they can attack again. Besides, if I fail, the army will need a commander."

"You've done better at that than I have," she said.

"You've done better than you think," Albus said. "Keep close, the battle will start again after this."

Canon nodded and wiped away a tear as she gave Albus a hug. "You know, I thought all British wizards were horrible punks. You have proved me wrong. Win this for me, ok?"

Albus smiled. "I'll win it for all of you," he said.

"How sweet," Grindelwald said when Canon had cleared the circle. "Seems such a shame to kill you after that. I'll give you one chance to run."

"I didn't come here to run," Albus said, pulling out his wand.

"Very well, you will die a fool," Grindelwald said. Albus only grinned. Grindelwald was cocky which was an advantage for him.

Grindelwald moved before Albus saw him even draw his wand. The spell whipped past Albus' leg. Albus got the message: warning shot. Grindelwald moved again, but this time Albus was ready. A voice emerged in his head; a voice which he had heard often over the past few weeks; the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

_He moves to your left first, block there_ the voice said. _Right, left, up _the voice continued. Albus was meeting each spell, sensing them before he could truly see them. Shock filled Grindelwald's face. Grindelwald was fast, but he was predictable and no one knew him better than Dumbledore. The Elder Wand could not protect against knowledge which was still the strongest magic of all. _There will be an opening to his left, hit it with Flipendo _the voice said. Albus saw the opening and struck. Albus was glad he hadn't tried anything longer and more powerful, the opening had been so brief. Grindelwald staggered back, a look of pure panic on his face. He recomposed himself.

"Albus," he said. "There is more coming back from the dead than I thought."

Albus made no comment. _He will slow down now, prepare for powerful magic,_ the voice said. Albus braced himself.

Grindelwald raised his wand straight into the air. There was a flash of brilliant white light and all the windows in the room shattered. Albus looked around and watched as each of the pieces of glass began to move. They flew up into a large ball over Grindelwald's head. Grindelwald looked at Albus and brought his wand down toward him. The glass streaked toward him; a million small knives ready to tear him apart.

Albus conjured a barrier in front of him. The glass hit the barrier and immediately was transformed into water droplets which fell harmlessly to the floor. Albus kept the barrier up until all the glass was through and then swiped his wand down. The water congealed and ran in a small creek toward Grindelwald. It pooled around his feet and Albus brought his wand up, bringing the water swirling in a cyclone around him. Albus knew that Grindelwald was essentially inside a tornado, but he also knew that Grindelwald was powerful enough to survive it.

Suddenly the water twister turned to fire. Albus straightened. The fire swirled slower and slower until finally it was simply a column of fire. Then a head emerged from the top of the column; the head of a dragon. The fire rose up, forming the body of the dragon behind it and revealing a very much undamaged Grindelwald controlling it. Grindelwald whipped his wand down toward Albus and the fire obeyed. Albus conjured a massive, silver shield and stood it between him and the dragon. The dragon hit the shield with a massive gong and huge explosion. Albus was afraid that the fire might reform on the other side of the shield, but it didn't. Albus lowered the shield. Grindelwald sent a killing curse at him but Albus was long gone.

Grindelwald found Albus. He was standing with his wand at his side. Suddenly eight small yellow birds appeared around his head, then sixteen more, then thirty-two more, then more still. Soon Albus was surrounded by a fleet of small, chirping yellow birds. Albus whipped his wand up at Grindelwald and the entire flock took off toward Grindelwald.

Grindelwald conjured the same barrier that Albus had previously used. Each of the birds hit the barrier and turned into nothing but a lot of dirt. All of the birds passed through the shield and then the dirt began to congeal and form a large vase. Grindelwald pointed his wand at the vase and it became the largest raven that Albus had ever seen, easily seven feet tall. The Raven took to the sky and attacked Albus, meanwhile, Albus could see Grindelwald moving to send another killing curse at him. He didn't have time to move this time and there was no apparating inside the castle. Albus pointed his wand at the bird and transfigured it into the first thing which came to mind.

The Raven's feathers suddenly erupted in flame as its body configured into a six foot tall phoenix. The bird swooped down in front of Albus and intercepted the killing curse, causing it to burst into white hot flames and fall into a huge pile of ashes. Albus looked around, but there was no sign of Grindelwald. Suddenly, he spoke. The sound seemed to be right in Albus' ear. He jumped before he realized that Grindelwald was speaking through the walls of the stands.

"You truly are a great wizard, young Albus," he said. "But I have tricks which Dumbledore could not know about. You're luck runs out now."

"Dumbledore knows you have the cloak," Albus said. "He knows everything you have done since you left Death."

_It's risky, but it might be your only chance if he uses the cloak_ Dumbledore's voice said. Albus took a deep breath.

"I can ask him too, right now," Albus said, pulling the Resurrection Stone out of his pocket. "He'll tell me exactly where you are." He turned it two times and then stopped. "But I don't need silly gimmicks and tricks," he said, throwing the stone about twenty feet in front of him.

Then he waited. He wasn't aware of the crowd which had been looking on. He wasn't aware that every eye in the hall was on him except his own. He was only hoping that there was one pair of eyes which weren't on him. One pair which were focused on the stone he had just thrown. Then it happened, what Albus was waiting for. The stone disappeared.

Albus drew his wand in a flash and shouted _"Expelliarmus!"_

Grindelwald appeared, crouched down to pick up the stone. The Cloak of Invisibility flew off to Albus' right, the Resurrection Stone to his left. Grindelwald was sent flying into the opposite wall while the Elder Wand flew past his ear behind him. Grindelwald stood up with an anger which Albus had never even seen on his Grandma Molly. He grabbed the wand off a dead wizard at his feet and swiped it at Albus. Albus had no time to react before a hot wind slammed into his chest. Albus fell to the ground, gasping for air, dropping his wand in the process.

Grindelwald advanced on him, the wizards wand pointed at his chest, his eyes wide with anger. Albus backed away from him, crawling backwards on the ground. "That is the last mistake you will make, boy," he said, no playful or condescending tone left in his voice. "I'll have Adam raise you and make you the lowest person in my command." Grindelwald's eyes appeared on fire.

Albus reached out with his left hand and felt a body. He had reached the wall. There was no where left to go. He was going to die like this, on the ground, defenseless, beaten. His right hand felt some wood. It was pointless; the Killing Curse couldn't be blocked. But Albus would not die without at least trying something.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Grindelwald yelled. Albus grabbed the wand behind him and pulled it around as he yelled _"Protego!"_

Albus closed his eyes. There was a flash of green light and the loudest roar that he had ever heard. And then silence. _I'm dead,_ he thought.

Suddenly the air around him burst into cheers. Albus opened his eyes. He was still in the Dining Hall at Naumkeag. Grindelwald was thirty yards in front of him, sprawled out on the hall floor and not moving. The stands were swarming and witches and wizards were starting to jump down to the floor. Albus looked down. In his hand was a long, knobby light brown wand. Albus recognized it at once, The Elder Wand. The unbeatable wand. The only wand which could have blocked the Killing Curse. Albus quickly got up and dodged the people now rushing to get an up close look at Grindelwald. They provided no resistance as Albus scooped up the Cloak and the Stone before finding Ashley in the crowd. But they had no time to spend together, James, John, Hugo, Rose and Lily made sure of that.


	33. Part III: Chapter 12: Regrouping

Chapter 12: Regrouping

Harry Potter stumbled into his office, the exhaustion of the past week catching up to him. He ignored the mountain of paperwork on his desk and magically found the one unused piece of paper which was left. (Really magically, he summoned it with his wand). "Percy, I'm back. Voldemort attacked Paris. Now he's headed here. On my way up to explain," he said, tapping the paper with his wand. The words appeared on the paper and the paper folded into a plane and flew away. He stored the Death Eater's wand in his desk drawer. He would need that soon.

Harry sat down and pulled out a small vial. He hoped that Albus had a Pensive available because he didn't have time to do it any other way. He put his wand to his temple and pulled out a memory he had hoped never to share with his son. He put the memory in the vial and sealed it. He went to Parker's old desk and grabbed a black piece of paper and wrote a short hand written note to Albus on it. He walked to the window and put a galleon in the bag of a ministry owl, tied the letter and the vial to the bird's leg and sent it off.

He turned around and got hit in the nose with a plane. The plane unfolded in front of him.

_Percy, I'm back. Voldemort attacked Paris. Now he's headed here. On my way up to explain_

_-Harry Potter_

_Very well, I am currently speaking with Dad. Meet me there._

_-Percy Weasley, Minister for Magic_

Harry smiled. The feeling felt weird after everything that had happened, but it was so Percy to put his title.

Harry walked quickly to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office and knocked on the door. It opened quickly and Harry stepped inside. Percy and Arthur were speaking with Teddy Lupin and Hermione Weasley.

"You're late," Percy said.

"I didn't want to come unannounced this time," Harry replied. "You really need to fix those planes."

"Later," Percy said. "Sit."

Harry sat.

"I understand that the body of Nicolas Flamel had been transported to this Ministry," Percy said. Harry nodded. "You believe that You-Know-Who will attack the Ministry to get it?" Percy asked.

"He attacked the middle of Paris," Harry said. "I don't think a change of venue will make him less eager to get Flamel. He needs Flamel to get his immortality back; he'll stop at nothing to get that."

"Exactly," Arthur said. "We need to prepare. Worst that can happen is he doesn't come and we're ready for nothing. But if we don't prepare he could attack with no resistance."

"He is in the Department of Mysteries, what are the odds that You-Know-Who will even find him there."

"Really good because I'm going to tell him," Harry said. "If we fail, I'm going to need my spy to be trusted. I'm going to tell my spy where Flamel is in one week. We need to be ready by then."

"Why are you helping the enemy!" Percy said.

"He's right Percy," Arthur said. "The spy needs to be trusted. To make that happen he needs to give truthful information. Remember, Snape gave the correct date for Harry's transportation. That put him in position to protect Hogwarts. Harry's move could prove to be a key strategic advantage."

"Besides," Hermione said, "he is giving you a week. He could just tell Voldemort now."

Percy knew he was defeated. He turned to Harry. "Is Fleur going to come?"

"I don't know. She will try but it will be hard to convince the French to help someone who didn't help them," Harry said. Percy wiped his face as Harry continued. "However, I think her strategy was strong. The farther away we can make the fight the better. I suggest we attempt to guard several city blocks."

"You know what happened the last time an army attacked London," Percy said.

"Mmm. Big fire," Arthur said. "But the city has more concrete and steel now. Less wood. I don't think we'll repeat that."

"Still, the muggles should be evacuated," Harry said. Everyone agreed.

"You're in charge Harry," Percy said. "You're in charge of the defense. You've always been better at this than I am. I'm at your command."

Harry nodded and then turned to Hermione. "I'm only as smart as you make me," he said.

She smiled and winked.

"Then you have work to do," Percy said. "I'll go call the army back. Then we have a battle to win."

* * *

Albus Potter spent the next hour shaking hands with witches and wizards who had never spoken to him the entire previous month. All of his friends were attempting reach him but the crowd would not part. Headmistress Canon finally got to him and he was able to steal away from the crowd.

James and Ashley were able to join him as he spoke to Canon. "What happened?" he asked as they walked out onto the grounds.

"As soon as Grindelwald fell, the inferi went into a sort of slumber. But then they all stood up and filed out of the hall," Canon said. "We can't find them."

"They're around," Albus said. "And so is Travers. Only a leader could have controlled them like that. Travers is nearby."

"Or he WAS nearby," Ashley said.

"We need to find him," Albus said. "At least look for him."

Just then an owl swooped down and hovered in front of Albus. He untied a vial and a note from the owl's leg. He handed the vial to Ashley and opened the note.

_Son,_

_During my 5th year at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore showed me a prophecy about Voldemort and me. I often wished that he hadn't done that, but often was grateful that he had. _

_There is a prophecy about you and Adam Travers. I have been struggling over whether or not you are better off knowing the prophecy. I have decided to give it to you. The vial contains a memory of when I heard the prophecy. Use it to hear the prophecy yourself. _

_Good luck._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Albus read the letter to the whole group and the four of them headed to Canon's office and pulled out her pensive. Albus dumped in the memory and he, James and Ashley all entered the memory.

Albus was standing at the end of a long dark hallway with a dark door right next to him. Harry Potter turned the corner and practically ran toward him. He was looking at Albus. Just when Albus began to wonder if he was seen in the memory a hand extended through his chest. He turned and saw Cho Chang standing where he had been. The three friends followed Cho and Harry through the winding doors of the Department of Mysteries and they emerged in a dimly lit library full of shelves and shelves of crystal orbs.

"We're not sure what this is about," Cho said, "But Trelawney only talks to us about the Dark Lord, so we decided to contact you."

"And if it is not about me. What happens if I touch it?" Harry asked.

"We've made it so that you can touch any of these as you requested." Cho replied.

"I requested that for every auror," Harry said.

"Well, we don't trust anyone else," Cho said.

The two adults stopped and Harry pulled down an orb. The three students got up next to Harry as he broke the orb. A ghostly shape which Albus guessed was Trelawney rose from the shards.

_The Necromancer has marked his equal...The third war has begun...Father and Son must fight alone...The snake shall rise, the lion shall fall...The Master of Death will fight with Death...Victory comes when the four fight as one..._

"What does that mean?" Cho asked as the three friends were already leaving the memory.

Back in Canon's office, they sat down.

"I agree with Cho," Ashley said. "What does that mean?"

"The Necromancer has marked his equal was the graveyard," Albus said, holding up his left arm to reveal his scar. "Travers is the Necromancer and I was the equal he marked."

"The third war has begun involves Voldemort," James said. "The first war was ended by our grandparents, the second by dad. This is the third war."

"And we must end it," Albus said.

"Not necessarily, but it is likely," James said.

"No it's not," Ashley said. "Father and Son must fight alone. That means that Harry will have to fight on his own, without you two."

"At least without one of us," Albus said. "The snake shall rise, that would be Snakeface."

"Snakeface?" Canon asked.

"Voldemort," Ashley translated.

"Oh," Canon said.

"The lion shall fall," Albus said.

"I don't know what that means," Ashley said.

"Grindelwald wasn't a lion in any way. Perhaps a lion of a fighter," Canon said. "What's next?"

"The Master of Death will fight with Death," Albus said. "I really hope that has already happened."

"Why?" James asked.

"Because he is now the Master of Death," Ashley said. "He got the Elder Wand and Cloak in the duel." Albus nodded.

"Victory comes when the four fight as one," Albus said.

"We won't know that until the end," Ashley said. "That's how prophecies work."

"So what do we do now?" James asked.

"Exactly what we were going to do," Albus said. "Find Travers. He is the key. This entire army was created by his spell. If he dies, every spell he has cast will be nullified. If he dies, the entire army dies with him."

"How do we find him?" James asked.

"No idea," Albus said. "But I know we can't find him if we sit here. We leave tomorrow morning."

END OF PART III


	34. Part IV: Chapter 1: The Four Divided

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of this. This is J. K. Rowling's world and characters which I am only borrowing.

I would also like thank my wife for putting up with me while I have written this.

"The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death."

-Tombstone of Lily and James Potter

"To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, _very_ long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."

-Albus Dumbledore to Harry Potter upon the destruction of the Philosopher's Stone

Chapter 1: The Four Divided

Albus Potter stood at what was left of the front gate of Naumkeag School of Witchcraft and Wizardry watching as Hugo Weasley and James Potter returned from their search of the grounds. He was thinking about the only thing which had been on his mind since his father's letter arrived the night before: a prophecy about the war which he was fighting.

_The Necromancer has marked his equal...The third war has begun...Father and Son must fight alone...The snake shall rise, the lion shall fall...The Master of Death will fight with Death...Victory comes when the four fight as one..._

"We didn't find anything," James said when the two arrived.

"Scorpius and I didn't either," Albus responded.

"I doubt anyone will," James said. "Travers will have to regroup and reload. We have half of his army lying dead here." The previous day, Albus, James and Scorpius Malfoy had led a group of fifty Hogwarts students as they helped defend Naumkeag from invasion by Travers's army of inferi. But Travers still had about 300 inferi in his army and no one knew where he would show up next.

"So what do we do now?" Hugo asked.

"We go and look for him," Albus said. "Call the NDA together."

About thirty minutes later, Albus stood in the Dining Hall of Naumkeag with the entire New Dumbledore's Army in front of him.

"It's clear that Travers has not stuck around," he said. "We will be going out and searching for him. Try to follow the clues. It is believed that his army cannot apparate which means that it will leave tracks and clues when it moves. We will go in groups of four. There are forty-six of us left which means we will have one group of six. Come back here every three days and check in."

Albus orchestrated the division of the groups.

"Why four?" Ashley Wright asked, coming up to her boyfriend to ensure they were in the same group.

"Victory comes when the four fight as one," Albus quoted. "I want to have as many fours as possible."

"What about the group of six?" Ashley asked.

"I hope they don't find Travers," Albus said.

"All right boss," Scorpius said as he and James joined the couple. "Where do we start?"

"I'm thinking Rolla," Albus said. "He'll need someplace to serve as headquarters. He might be there or he might leave a clue there."

"We've never been to Rolla," Ashley said.

"We have," James said, pointing to Albus and himself. "We can take you, side along. Graveyard?" he asked Albus. Albus nodded.

* * *

The group of four arrived in the middle of an empty graveyard.

"Looks like no one's here," Ashley said.

"No," James said. "There are fresh footprints here, a lot of them. It's like they knew we were coming." He looked up to catch the other three looking at him. "What?" he asked.

"You learn all that in Auror School?" Albus asked. James smiled. "Lead on Sherlock Holmes," Albus said. James led the three in circles around the graveyard for several minutes before finally reaching the woods.

"I think they went into the woods. There is a line of footprints which heads into the woods here and there is a line of footprints which leads into the woods over there," James said, pointing about twenty yards to his right.

"All right," Albus said. "We split up. I'll go with James there. Scorpius, you and Ashley take the path over there. Don't fight. If you have problems send up red sparks. If you find Travers, send up green sparks."

"Aw, we can't be in the same group, honey?" Ashley said.

"No," James said. "It's better to have all our attention on the task at hand." Albus nodded agreement, but gave Ashley a kiss for good measure. He watched her and Scorpius enter the woods before he joined James and went in himself.

The woods were thick with undergrowth and Albus found it difficult to navigate the forest. It became clear early on that they were not going to be able to find the footprints through the darkness and the vines along the forest floor. It reminded Albus of trying to walk through the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. Not that he had ever done that of course, it was forbidden after all.

"There is no way we can find them in here," Albus said. "How is this forest even growing in Kansas anyway? Kansas is supposed to be flat."

"This is magic," James said. "Magic always leaves its trace, and it is all over this forest. The only place forests like this grow naturally is the equator. We need to be quiet."

The two tripped through the forest looking for any sign that the army had been through. Every snapped twig became a sign, every leaf which appeared out of place. But it seemed like the forest was covering for the army. Suddenly a twig snapped about five feet from where Albus was standing. He pointed his wand at the sound and saw James do the same. They signaled each other silently and began to circle around the source of the sound.

"_Stupefy!"_ they both yelled, but their spells just crossed in the middle and flew off into the forest. "_Diffindo!"_ Albus said and the vines around him divided and fell, revealing nothing between James and him. James reached down and picked up a stick which had been severed into two pieces, almost as if it had been cut by a knife. Or magically cut using the same spell Albus had.

"A trap," Albus said. James nodded. "Only question is, was it for us."

The two continued to walk cautiously around the forest until they stumbled upon a well trod path.

"I think we might have found them," Albus said. James nodded and looked around.

"There," he said, louder than they had been speaking.

Albus followed his hand which was pointing above the trees across the path. Pointing to red sparks in the sky. "Ashley," he said. James ran off toward the sparks, but Albus shouted, "Move, get out of the way!" James turned and quickly moved. "_Diffindo Omne!" _Albus shouted and the entire forest seemed to fall between him and the sparks. James and Albus quickly ran through the branchless trucks and arrived upon Scorpius frantically looking around.

"Where's Ashley?" Albus demanded.

"I don't know," Scorpius said. "I was attacked from behind; there was nothing I could do. I didn't see who took her; I could only hear her screams."

"What do you mean 'took her,'" James asked.

"Someone came and took her, like they were targeting her or something," Scorpius said.

"You mean she is gone?" Albus asked. "You let her get kidnapped!" Albus said, his temper rising.

"I couldn't do anything, I tried, honest," Scorpius said backing away from Albus.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Albus said. "GO, GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Al," James said tenderly.

"Don't" Scorpius said. "I don't need someone to stand up for me; I can stand up for myself."

"Scorpius, he doesn't mean it, he's just angry," James said.

"No," Scorpius said. "I can tell when I'm not wanted. Slytherin is never wanted."

Albus watched, his wand pointed at his side, his face writhing in anger as Scorpius turned and hacked his way back through the forest.

"What are you thinking?" James asked when Scorpius was out of sight.

"He let Ashley get taken," Albus said.

"Not because he wanted to," James said. "How exactly can we get her back without him?"

"We have a bunch of others," Albus said. "We go back and check in. At least now we have even groups of four."

Albus turned and vanished without another word, leaving James with many unsaid words and no way to say them.


	35. Part IV: Chapter 2: Ministry Defense

Chapter 2: Ministry Defense

Harry Potter walked down a North Paris side street toward a beautiful suspension bridge which spanned the Seine River. Harry reached the bridge and walked to the middle of the bridge. He looked around. There was a freighter moving slowly down the river toward the bridge. To Harry's left there was a small park surrounded by suburban houses and utopian streets. To his right there was a small warehouse district which contained a line of three story warehouses along the river front. Harry watched as the freighter moved under the bridge. He waved at the muggles on deck, a couple waved back. Harry waited until the boat was all the way past the bridge and a few feet down river before pulling out his wand and tapping the side of the bridge.

As soon as his wand finished the third tap, the bridge railing split apart and began to fold out forming a railing and a staircase which led down from the bridge, turned back and ended at an elevator door which had descended from the bridge. Harry walked down the stairs and entered the elevator. He taped his wand again on the door and the elevator lurched, sending Harry flying against the back wall.

Harry could feel the elevator flying through the air until it suddenly stopped, sending him flying into the front door before it opened. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic," a female voice said as the door opened. Harry composed himself and stepped out into the French Ministry foyer.

The foyer was a long cathedral looking lobby in the shape of a Flur de lis with Roman columns around the perimeter. The walls were decorated with murals of famous French wizarding scenes. Harry noticed that most of them involved British wizards losing in battle. He recognized a mural along the back wall of the Battle of London in 1666. Even though the British finally did send the French packing back to France, the French still claimed victory in the battle; after all, their spells had caught the entire city on fire. It was an event which was still recorded in muggle history. Each of the columns was a door to an office which normally housed another member of the French Ministry. Currently, however, the French Magical Army had overrun the ministry and was recovering from the battle with Voldemort at the tomb of Nicolas Flamel. Now the bodies of Nicolas and his wife Perenelle were in England, in the Department of Mysteries. Harry had taken them there at the end of the battle. Now he had returned to Paris to try and convince the French to help defend the Flamels in England even though the British didn't help them in France.

Harry turned down the crossbeam of the foyer and went into the minister's office.

"Morning," a male, British voice said. Harry turned around surprised to find his brother-in-law Bill Weasley watching him from behind the desk. "Surprised?" he asked.

"I expected Fleur," Harry said.

Bill smiled. "She is still recovering from Greyback's attack and she insisted I come and operate the army here," he said. "Percy tells me you are here to get our help. Why should we help you after you left us to die?"

"You shouldn't," Harry said. Bill reacted back. "But you will. It's whether they will join you," he said, motioning out the door. "I'd understand if they don't. Our nation's history is not one of cooperation, as most of those murals show, and we have brought that history back. I'm hoping France can be the better nation."

Bill smiled. "That was good," he said. "It might just work. You would be indebted to us, that's for sure."

Harry started to respond, but he was interrupted by an elf which appeared in the office next to Bill. Harry recognized the elf as Draco Malfoy's elf which he sent to communicate with Harry as his spy. "You have another message?" Harry asked.

"My master has been appointed to find the Flamels. He wants to know what you want him to do," the elf said.

"Tell him the truth," Harry said. "The Flamels are at the British Ministry and we are prepared for invasion." The elf bowed and apparated.

"You're prepared?" Bill asked. "How prepared."

"I think it's pretty good. Hermione designed it. The muggles have been evacuated from most of downtown. We have the ministry in complete lockdown, nothing gets in. Apparation is impossible in or out. All the fireplaces have been taken off the Floo network. The normal entrance has been shut off. She has created a 'moving ministry.' The entrance to the ministry is floating magically between five key spots throughout the city, most of them muggle. We plan to defend each one. Hopefully Voldemort will split his forces amongst all five and we can beat him in small battles. If not, he will have a one-in-five chance of finding the entrance. So there is a good chance he will expend energy for nothing."

"There is no way into the ministry?" Bill asked.

"Very few people can get in, basically my most trusted friends," Harry said. "And their way in is connected to their person, not an item that can be stolen."

Bill nodded. "It is a good defense. I might be able to convince my forces to help you guard one of them, especially if Voldemort might not attack. I will certainly give you my best try."

"Thank you," Harry said, getting up and heading for the office door.

"Let me walk you out," Bill said. "I'm going to need to know where to meet up with you all." The two of them began to catch up on what had happened over the last three years. Neither of them noticed the elf sitting in the corner. Neither of them noticed that it was the same elf which had given them Malfoy's message and neither of them noticed as he apparated from the ministry after they left.


	36. Part IV: Chapter 3: The Snake's Move

Chapter 3: The Snake's Move

Albus Potter slouched on a recliner he had summoned in his room at Naumkeag School of Witchcraft and Wizardry watching John Wright run up to him, James Potter following behind. He knew what was coming but wasn't ready for it. The conversation would make it real.

"Where's Ashley?" John demanded.

"I don't know," Albus said, barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean you don't know?" John said.

"I don't know. I wasn't there. Scorpius said she had been taken, I can only think that Travers took her."

"John, please," James said, pulling him away from Albus.

"LET GO OF ME!" John said. "What are you doing then?" he said, turning back to Albus. "You said you loved her! If she is gone, why are you here? Why are you doing NOTHING?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?" Albus said, springing to his feet and getting in John's face. "Ashley is with Travers. We don't know where he is. I am continuing my plan to find him, the plan we had in place before this. We find him; we find her."

As John sat down, James conjured a chair for him. "She's really gone, isn't she?" he said. Albus nodded, sitting down himself. "What now?" John said, tearing up.

"We find Travers. I wanted to grab you and Hugo from the group of 6 to make 4. Then I was going to head to Laveau. He is now the Headmaster there; they might know where he is."

"I should have been there," John said.

"Don't kill yourself over this," James said, conjuring a seat between the two. "There is nothing you could have done. Scorp is better than any of us and he was powerless."

"Scorpius Malfoy is a Malfoy. He is a Slytherin. It can't be trusted that he did everything in his power." John said.

"You don't believe that, do you?" James said. Both John and Albus said nothing.

"We have work to do. John, go get Rose, we need to get going," Albus said, finally ending the silence. Albus watched John walk back out of the room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw James begin to turn to him, begin to say something. But James never got the chance because Albus' arm caught fire, his head began to explode and the world went bright red and then black.

Albus blinked and noticed that he was standing in the foliage surrounding a circular meadow which he somehow knew was in Tennessee. There was a small puddle in the middle of the field. A man was standing in the clearing just to the right of him. Albus looked at the man, and immediately recognized him as Adam Travers. Albus could sense that he took out his wand, even though he couldn't feel it.

He looked to the man's right and saw a girl stunned and lying as if thrown down at Travers's feet. The girl was slightly bruised and her robes were torn as if she had been dragged through several fields. Of course, she had been dragged through several forests and fields after she had been kidnapped. The girl was Ashley Wright. Ashley rolled over and Albus could see that her nose had been broken.

Albus saw a wand rise in front of him and point itself at Travers.

Suddenly a man apparated directly in front of Travers. "Here as requested, master," the man said. Albus got a good look at the man. He was tall, pale and had red slits were there should have been eyes.

Lord Voldemort.

The wand lowered and Albus' host backed silently into the foliage.

"Yes," Travers said. "Grindelwald has been killed. I need you to lead my army here."

"Killed?" Voldemort responded. "How?"

"A young boy named Albus Potter," Travers said. "But it is of no matter. You will be able to deal with the boy. The Potters are your specialty of course."

"I've heard of them," Voldemort said. "Who's the visitor?"

Travers turned to Ashley. "Albus's girlfriend. I was able to sneak up and kidnap her yesterday."

"If you were able to kidnap her why do you need me to deal with the boy?"

"Because the boy wasn't with her at the time. Her guardian wasn't paying attention. He was easy to get rid of. But Albus and I have a connection. I sensed his presence at the Battle of Naumkeag; I'm sure he sensed my presence. I cannot sneak up on him, you can."

"Was her guardian working for you?" Voldemort asked.

"No," Travers said. "I don't work with anyone who is alive."

"So, what's the plan?" Voldemort asked.

Travers turned again to Ashley. "She is. The Potter boy will do anything to save her. He is in love with her. I will use that. I will take her to Laveau and 'invite' him to come. If I have her, he will fight when I want, where I want, how I want and who I want; namely you. I can be the defender for once. With an army of 500 inferi and you at the head I can't lose."

Voldemort thought for a few moments. "So he will do anything to save her?" he asked. Travers nodded. Voldemort's wand was out in a flash, quicker than even Albus thought he could do. Voldemort raised the wand on Travers and said "_Imperio!_"

The spell hit Travers and his face gently washed from shock to a glazed over look. He blinked a couple of times. "The Potter boy will do anything to get his girlfriend back. And once I have him, Harry Potter will do anything to get him back. Even give me the body of Nicolas Flamel. But in order to do that, I need you and your army in London."

"I," Travers said, stuttering, "I am needed in London. My army will be on the first flight out of Memphis."

Voldemort smiled. "Yes, it will," he said. Then he turned and vanished. Travers looked at Ashley. The wand reappeared in Albus' sight. "_Stupefy!"_ he heard his host yell. A red jet shot out of the wand toward Travers just as he grabbed Ashley and vanished. The spell went through the air where Travers had been, but it missed him. "No!" Albus heard the host say again, but already Albus was leaving the scene behind.

"Al, Al are you ok?" a voice said. Albus opened his eyes to see James standing over him on the floor in Naumkeag. He could make out the concerned looks on the faces of John Wright and Rose Weasley.

"I came as quickly as I could," said Charlie Weasley as he entered the room with Headmistress Canon.

"I'm fine," Albus said. "It's just a dream."

"A dream?" James said. "You nearly stunned us all!"

"Yeah, and you were convulsing. You kept yelling for Ashley," Rose said.

"I saw her. Travers got her. He's going to London, we have to go now," Albus said.

"London," Canon said. "Why would he go there?"

"Voldemort placed him under the Imperius curse. Voldemort now controls the army since he controls Travers. America is no longer under threat from Travers. We need to get to London."

"Wait," James said. "Dad always said the dreams came from the viewpoint of Voldemort. You said you saw Travers."

"Not all the dreams," Albus said. "Remember he had one in his fourth year from the viewpoint of a muggle. I had a host. My host tried to rescue Ashley. I should have been nicer to him."

"That's nice and all, but where exactly are you going in London?" Charlie asked. "Percy just sent me a note. All London's under lockdown. No one can get into the Ministry in preparation for an attack by Voldemort. You can't just apparate into the ministry."

"Then we'll go to the Leaky Cauldron," Albus said.

"And then what?" Canon said. "Your army is coming back. You'll need them in London. How will they find you?"

"We'll leave someone at the Leaky Cauldron."

"And break up a group of four?" Rose said.

"I can stay at the Leaky Cauldron," Charlie said. "But I can't leave my dragon here. Only I can handle him."

"Then we ride to London," Rose said. "If you think your dragon can take us all that is."

"He can," Charlie said.

"All right then, it is settled," Albus said standing and starting to leave the room.

"You said that you should have been nicer to your dream's host," James said as they walked down the hallway. "Do you know who it was?"

"Yes," Albus said. "I recognized the voice when he sent the spell. He was trying to save Ashley."

"Who was it," John asked, intrigued.

Albus looked up. "Scorpius Malfoy."


	37. Part IV: Chapter 4: Snakebite

Chapter 4: Snakebite

Hermione Weasley waved goodbye to Harry Potter as he left and went back through the gate which was serving as an entrance to the Ministry of Magic. She had come up with the idea of a moving ministry defense which was actually based on Voldemort's horcruxes. Those were hidden in varied locations across the country, locations which were important to him. Her locations were locations which she felt would be easy to defend from magical attack. She had also been inspired by the fact that one had to destroy _all _of Voldemort's horcruxes in order to destroy him. One couldn't just get lucky and find the "right one" to kill him. This was a vital part to the plan which Hermione and Harry had placed into action. They had been telling everyone, even their own defenders that the entrance to the ministry floated between each of the five entrances they were guarding. As long as Voldemort picked wrong, even if they failed, he wouldn't be able to enter. The truth was that the magic which guarded the entrance to the Ministry was connected to each of the five entrances. Voldemort would have to destroy all five entrances before the entrance to the ministry would finally open. And only Harry and Hermione knew that. She hadn't even told Ron.

Harry had come to check on the entrance that Hermione was charged to defend. She had brought along all of the Hogwarts staff and had been reinforced by a small number of the volunteers from the British Army. In all, she had about forty people to defend the gate. She believed this would be enough if Voldemort split his forces. After all he only had about a hundred Death Eaters after the Battle of Paris. If he didn't split his forces, she would be able to put a dent in his army before retreating.

She was guarding the Tower of London, and specifically the Traitor's Gate below. The tower had been built around 1000 AD and throughout its history it had been used by the Kings and Queens of England as a fortress/home within the city walls. It was built to defend against ground attack. She had magically sealed the river around the tower so Voldemort couldn't use the same trick he had in Paris. He would have to fight his way through the fortress and descend the wall in order to destroy the gate itself.

She watched Harry row through the gate on a boat he had created and then turned her gaze back to the fortress. A dark, black cloud was creeping over the city, casting a shadow upon the entire city. Firenze approached her.

"That is not natural," he said.

"No. But it may not be a problem either," she replied.

The cloud passed over the Parliament Building, another of the locations she had used for an entrance. As it did, blood red tornadoes descended from the cloud surrounding the building. It was the sign Hermione had been waiting for.

"It's an attack, battle stations!" she screamed. "Fire on the cloud as soon as it comes in range of your spells." She began to run around the fortress, barking out orders as the cloud continued to approach extremely quickly. The storm had passed over Parliament now and it had stopped dropping tornadoes. Hermione could see flashes all around Parliament as if fireworks were going off around its base. But Hermione knew better. It was the spells of the defenders around the building, led by her husband Ron. But this was good. Voldemort was splitting his forces which meant that he was beatable. He would only be dropping about fifty on her. She felt confident.

The storm was much closer now, heading up the river toward the Tower of London. She saw her forces begin to shoot spells at it, small spells. They fell short of the cloud. Some more erupted from the front of the Tower and they hit the front of the cloud. Every time they hit, a blood red tornado would shoot out of the cloud toward the city below. Some would continue falling and slam into the ground. Others would stop halfway down and twist themselves back up into the storm.

Hermione's second line began shooting spells. Hermione watched as the cloud came to about 100 yards away. Finally the cloud began to create its own tornadoes, each falling slowly to the ground. Hermione couldn't see where they hit the ground but she did notice that they would simply disappear when they did rather than return to the cloud. She didn't know much about tornadoes though, and wasn't sure if this was normal or not.

She sent a stunning spell at the cloud. It missed but hit one of the tornadoes which was descending from the cloud. The tornado seemed to lose focus and accelerated, slamming into the ground a few feet in front of the Tower. She noticed a body lying where the tornado hit, a body which had not been there before. A body which was mangled as if it had just fallen several feet to its death. She turned to Firenze. "Their people," she said. "Each one is a different person apparating."

"But that's not possible," Firenze said. "There have been almost a hundred of them just here, not to mention the ones which landed near Parliament. He doesn't have that many soldiers."

"It's not possible, but it's true," Hermione said. Hermione had not prepared for an aerial attack. Now it was too late. She had underestimated her opponent. It would not happen again. The cloud passed over the Tower walls and went nuts. Tornadoes seemed to erupt from it. It seemed to be raining Death Eaters onto the courtyard and they drained into the actual fort itself. Her forces were putting up a good fight, but forty against two hundred was not a fair fight. She ran down toward the courtyard but was stopped short by three tornadoes appearing before her. She shot one with a stunning charm before he fully formed and he flew over the edge of the fortress into the river below. The other two formed and pulled out their wands.

It was not the first time that Hermione had fought two people at once, it happens a lot when you're an auror. However, it might have been the easiest. There was something wrong about the two people she was fighting, as if they weren't quite all there. As if someone else was thinking for them; someone close but definitely not in front of her. She easily dispatched the two Death Eaters and eyed the storm.

It was significantly smaller than it had been before, as if it had been made up of the bodies now fighting throughout the Tower of London. But to make a cloud that large would take over five hundred people. Voldemort just wasn't supposed to have that at his disposal.

A cracking sound brought her back to the situation at hand. The entire front wall of the fortress had collapsed as if the very supports had been sabotaged from within. They were destroying the fortress and there was nothing Hermione thought she could do. The storm reached the river's edge and passed over it. If Hermione had thought that the storm couldn't get any more active, she was about to be proven wrong. The entire cloud seemed to fall from the sky in one massive blood red waterfall. Or Death Eater fall. But before they reached the river a massive roar filled the sky as four large dragons flew up the river toward the death eaters. Hermione watched as someone on the lead dragon waved his wand and countered Hermione's magical protection. Only one person was able to do that, and he had been fighting at Parliament. The dragons swooped in. Several Death Eaters turned back around and seemed to swerve mid-fall to avoid the dragons. Those that didn't were quickly fried by the dragon's fire. The dragons dropped off their load, about twenty witches and wizards, before returning to attempt to fry the falling Death Eaters. However, they weren't completely successful, and at least thirty found the safety of the water and began to swim toward the Traitor's gate.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked as Ron approached next to Albus and James Potter.

"Parliament is lost, and it appears the Traitor's gate is too," Ron said.

"We need to regroup," Albus said. "Voldemort has taken the army from Travers. He now controls that too. My friends will be coming but they will be a bit. We need to reorganize. The gate is lost, don't lose any more lives than we need to."

Hermione started to respond, but soon realized that they were right. She put her wand to her throat and said, "Retreat. Rendezvous at gate four." Her voice rang out across what was left of the Tower. She allowed Ron to steer her onto one of the dragons with Albus and James behind her. She realized that Charlie Weasley was driving the beast. They pulled away and climbed into the air.

She looked back at the Tower. Most of the building had collapsed and there seemed to be no signs of a battle going on. Either all of her forces had successfully retreated or they were all dead. Hermione hoped for the first option. As she watched, the riverside wall of the Tower folded in on itself as if it was being intentionally demolished, crushing the Traitor's gate. The entrance was destroyed. And if Ron was to be believed Parliament's entrance was destroyed as well. Two down, three to go. And they hadn't really even put up a fight.

"Where to?" Charlie asked.

Hermione waited until they were a safe distance before responding. She pointed to a landmark further up along the river. "There, the Eye of London. That's gate four. Drop me off at the top, I have to get Harry and adjust the plan."


	38. Part IV: Chapter 5:  Headhunting

Chapter 5: Headhunting

Albus Potter was impressed with the defenses he saw. However, he also knew that the defenses would never work with Voldemort's new strength. Voldemort seemed to have brought the entire army and he seemed to have added a few of his own recruits.

The dragon dropped Hermione off at the top of the Ferris wheel known as the Eye of London and Albus watched as she touched the top compartment and vanished. The dragon brought the rest of the group down to the ground and they hopped off next to Professor Longbottom.

"What's up Neville," Charlie said as he dismounted. "Long time no see."

"The world seems about to end," Neville replied. "Other than that, pretty boring actually."

"The world's always about to end with you around," Charlie teased.

"Nice of you to join us, Potter," Neville said, addressing Albus. "Keeping up on your Herbology, of course."

"Yes Professor," Albus responded. "When I'm not saving the world."

There was a snapping sound and the Eye suddenly began to move until the carriage which served as the Ministry gate was at the bottom. As it came through the bottom and began to rise again, Hermione and Harry materialized next to it and approached Albus, Neville, Charlie and James.

"You're supposed to be in America," Harry said. "What happened?"

"Voldemort cast an Imperious Curse on Travers. He has taken the army here to fight you. I followed the army," Albus said.

"How do you know this?" Harry asked.

"Dream, how else," Albus replied.

"Harry," Hermione stepped in, "I saw the army. He must have had over 500 people between Parliament and the Tower. There is no way he had that available in Paris. He must have gotten new recruits, this is a plausible explanation."

"Why would Voldemort even think to do that?" Harry asked.

"He knew where to go today," Hermione said. "And he knew that he needed to destroy the gates. He didn't even try to enter mine, he just demolished the building."

"And he didn't even waste the time to stick around for mine," Ron said. "He went straight to Hermione's gate."

Harry finally leaned back against a nearby pole. "It just doesn't make sense," Harry said. "Why waste him time on Travers?"

"Because he is Voldemort," James said. "You said that Death sent the soul of Voldemort back, forced it back past Travers's little spell. If that is the case, then Voldemort would have gone out of his way to ensure that there was no one alive who could claim that they controlled him. He would want Travers out of the way."

"But so would Grindelwald. What's stopping him from taking Travers out? Travers left Voldemort alone in England, why the rush?" Harry said.

"Because Grindelwald is dead," Albus said. "Died dueling me. In the dream Travers had called Voldemort to replace Grindelwald as head of the army in America."

"And," Hermione said, "I don't think that either Grindelwald or Voldemort would kill Travers before they had used him for everything that they needed. Travers gave them an army which could really help them achieve their goals. I think they were biding their time, waiting to gain immortality before getting rid of Travers."

"Ok," Harry said. "That explains why Grindelwald waited. He didn't have all three Hallows yet. But Voldemort got what he needed from Travers. Travers showed him how to raise the dead, so why not kill him now?"

"Wait," Neville said. "Old Snakeface can raise the dead now?"

"Yeah," Albus said. "I saw Travers teach him a few weeks ago. Voldemort got him to raise an old Death Eater while he watched. Some woman named Lestrange."

Neville's hands closed into fists. "I'm going to kill him," Neville said.

"What?" Albus asked.

"Neville has a history with Bellatrix Lestrange," James said so only Albus could hear. "She tortured his parents. I think he was rather happy she was dead."

"But his parents just died a couple of years ago," Albus said.

"That's right," James said. "Bellatrix tortured them until they went crazy, not until they died."

"That still doesn't explain why he didn't just kill Travers," Harry said, loud enough to bring them back to the larger conversation.

"I think I know that answer," Albus said. "In your sixth year, Professor Dumbledore cast a spell on you right before he died." Harry winced remembering. "When he died, the spell broke, right?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "All spells break when the castor dies."

"Well," Albus continued, "that would include the spells which Travers cast on the army. If Voldemort killed Travers, then the army would die with him. Voldemort needs Travers alive in order to control the army, which he needs to break into the Ministry. Why is he breaking into the Ministry again?"

"To raise the body of Nicolas Flamel which he needs to become immortal," Harry said. "So, what do we do now? We can't fight that many."

"Could you use some help?" a voice said. They all turned to see the smiling face of Bill Weasley looking back at them. "Some guy at the Leaky Cauldron said I could find you all here," he said. "The French Army has decided to come and help you defeat Voldemort. We will go where we are needed."

"Thank you, we will take the help," Harry said. "But it still might not be enough. We still will be outnumbered almost two to one."

"We have a chance," Albus said. "We need to consolidate to one location though. Voldemort's strategy points the way. If Travers is killed, the army dies with it remember. This isn't about fighting army against army; we will never win that way. We have to go for the head. If we can kill Travers and Voldemort, than their army will either die or stop fighting."

"You think that will work?" Harry asked Hermione.

"It might," Hermione said. "But we will have to change our strategy. We will want to avoid the battle lines idea which we had been focusing on. If we are going head hunting we will want chaos, the armies interwoven together to force Voldemort and Travers to join in. Otherwise they will just stay in the back and orchestrate the whole thing from afar like Voldemort did in Paris."

"It's your call," Harry said.

Hermione looked up at the Eye of London. "I don't want to put all of our eggs in one basket," she said before turning to Bill. "Bill, you guard here, we will guard the Gringotts entrance. Neville will be your communication. If you get attacked, let us know and we will come and help you. We expect you to do the same for us."

"What about the museum?" Neville asked.

"We'll have to destroy the Rosetta Stone, but I think it was going to be destroyed anyway," Hermione said. "I'll instruct Luna to destroy the entrance and move her forces to Diagon Alley. I hope this works," she finally said to no one in particular.

"You heard her, Neville and the French stay here. Everyone else to Diagon Alley," Harry said. The forces obeyed him. "You," he said to Albus, "you have some explaining to do."


	39. Part IV: Chapter 6: The Lion Shall Fall

Chapter 6: _The Lion Shall Fall..._

Albus Potter reluctantly followed his dad back to Diagon Alley where his army from school was already waiting for him. His dad was letting him fight, but he wasn't consulting him on defense. He was very angry at Harry before he realized that it was Hermione who was in control of the defense. Hermione turned to Albus.

"What should I expect with this army?" she asked.

"They are numerous but slow. Their reaction time is not quite fast enough. They can't block anything. But they can attack and they have no conscience. They go for the kill first. There is no mercy, they will kill you even if you're unarmed and down. The Death Eaters will be a bigger problem though."

"We've tried setting them on each other using the Imperious Curse," Ginny Potter said, walking up to join them. "That might work if the castor is protected and able to focus on just the spell. It certainly would create the chaos we are looking for."

Hermione looked up in thought and her face darkened. "I'm afraid we might be too late," she said. Albus turned and looked where she was looking and his heart skipped a beat. A blood-red storm was hovering over the Eye of London. But it wasn't dropping any people or spells. It was just hovering over the Eye. Suddenly, the cloud erupted. A large lightning bolt ripped across the cloud and shot down, out of sight at Diagon Alley. The sound of several large explosions ripped across the sky as lightning and fire continued to erupt in all directions from the cloud.

"Shouldn't we go help?" Albus asked Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. "No. They haven't asked us for it and I have a feeling we'd be too late anyway. Hopefully they will just come here and not all die over there."

As if on cue, sixty people appeared in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron. The back wall had been magically demolished to improve defense of the Alley. But as they formed it became clear that it wasn't the French.

"Headmistress?" Albus asked as the shape closest to him finished apparating.

"Surprised?" Headmistress Canon asked as at least a hundred more people joined behind her. Harry approached the commotion.

"What's going on?" he asked, Percy Weasley joining him.

"Minister Weasley," a tall, elegant man said, holding out his hand for Percy. "The Americans are here reporting for duty."

"President Canon, why aren't you protecting your own country?" Percy said in a grateful tone.

"Well, I can if you don't want the help," President Canon said. "But my wife here heard Albus say that Travers was coming to London. After what she saw at Naumkeag, she was convinced he wouldn't rest until he killed Travers. So if he was going to London, then Travers was too. And since I created the army to fight Travers, I figured that if Travers was here, I should bring our army here too."

"How many do you have?" Hermione asked.

"A couple hundred," President Canon said. "Most of the people defending Naumkeag decided to join us here and finish of the man who destroyed their school. Plus we have all the ministry officials. Secretaries Zimmerman and Chesser speak very highly of your family."

At that point the French did appear, wearied and battered, behind the cheerful group.

"You were supposed to call for help," Hermione said.

"There wasn't time," Bill said. "We weren't sure that the storm was anything to worry about until it hovered over us. I sent Neville up to the gate to get you, but before he could get there a huge lightning bolt and fire ripped apart the Eye and sent the whole thing crashing into the river. I'm sorry, but the gate is gone."

"It's ok," Hermione said. "I knew he would get the first one anyway. I was hoping he would attack here though. How many did you lose?"

"That's the weird part," Neville said, coming up to join them. "They never attacked any of us. They just went for the eye. Once it was destroyed they kept going. They went for the museum, which should buy us some time."

"I'm glad you are all safe," Hermione said. She started to say something else, but her voice was drowned out an eerie, snakelike voice which emanated from the walls. Albus couldn't place the voice, but he knew it was evil.

"Albus Potter. I know you're there. I know you have reinforcements."

Albus looked at his father who looked back, wide eyed. "Voldemort," he mouthed as the voice continued.

"Look around you, Albus Potter. Look into the eyes of your friends and family. Now realize who is not there. I have Ashley right here. Unfortunately, you have enough people to cause problems. I would win, of course, but the battle would be so bloody. Look around. Those friends and family would die, Albus Potter. But that doesn't need to happen. I do not care about the Ministry; I care about what is_ in_ the ministry. Albus, get me the body of Nicolas Flamel and there will be no bloodshed. I'll be waiting with Travers, I'm sure you can find the way. You have one hour. Otherwise, the bloodshed will begin, starting with Ashley."

The voice trailed away. Harry turned and started to say something, but Albus couldn't hear it. His head was imploding, his vision was turning red. And then he passed out again.

He was standing in a building he recognized immediately as a local bookstore that he and Ashley frequented. It was about three blocks from the Leaky Cauldron. Of course, with the muggle evacuation in effect, it was supposed to be empty, but instead it was buzzing with inferi and Death Eaters: the enemy command post. Voldemort was standing in front of him, Ashley Wright, paralyzed, lay at his feet.

"Do it," Voldemort told Albus.

"But you said to wait an hour. The Potter boy might show up," a voice said. Albus recognized the voice as that of Adam Travers.

"No," Voldemort said. "That is not the Potter's way. Harry might show up, and I will kill him, but not Albus. If he can escape Harry, he might come to fight, but they will never give up Flamel."

"Why even send the message then," Travers asked.

Voldemort turned, annoyed. "You told me Albus was powerful. I'm hoping he comes to fight so I can kill him one on one and don't have to deal with him when I attack the group." Ashley stirred at his feet. He turned and looked at her. "She is no longer needed. Kill her," Voldemort commanded.

Obediently, Travers raised his wand, pointed it at Ashley and said "_Avada Kedavra!_" A bright green spell shot from his wand and hit Ashley in the chest. A mournful, almost reluctant, roar ran across the store and then there was silence.


	40. Part IV: Chapter 7: The Raven's Fall

Chapter 7: The Raven's Fall

Albus Potter opened his eyes to several people with concerned faces looking down on him.

"Al, Al, are you ok?"

"You just passed out."

"The way you fell, I thought you were dead."

"It was just like Naumkeag. What did you see this time?"

"It will be the Nargles."

Albus attempted to smile. "Hey Luna, long time no see," he said to the person talking about Nargles. He ignored all the other comments. The vision was so fresh in his mind; Ashley lying, lifeless, at the feet of Voldemort. He didn't want to talk about it. He had to find some way to fix it, some way to reverse the spell. He was the Master of Death after all, surly there was some way to get her back. Was this what the prophecy had meant, _The Master of Death must fight with Death..._

But even as he thought it, he knew he was wrong. Ashley was gone and there was nothing he could do to truly bring her back. Travers's spell created inferi, not people and the Resurrection Stone only created sadness. Ashley was dead. The realization flooded his mind and he was forced to excuse himself to the restroom before the tears started flowing.

Once inside the nearest public bathroom, the one inside Flourish and Blotts, he began to bawl. Already he could feel a hole inside his soul, an Ashley sized hole. They had only been dating for a little over a year, but they had been through so much together. She was more than a girlfriend to him, she was his life. He remembered all the times that he had had a chance to tell her, but hadn't had the courage. He had always figured that he would have the chance, once the war was over. But now...he couldn't even think about it. It was all too vivid, too fresh. Too real.

"Al," James's voice called across the bathroom. "Al, you in here?" Albus grunted a response. He could hear the door shut and footsteps approaching. He heard each stall door open as James came closer, looking for him. He didn't want to talk to anyone, but he didn't have the energy to move. And besides, if anyone would understand it would probably be James. He was the only one Albus could think of who wasn't too focused on the task of stopping Voldemort.

Voldemort. What was the point of stopping him now? Ashley was gone. It seemed a cruel joke that the world had kept turning; that time had continued rolling on.

Albus's stall door opened and revealed a very concerned looking James looking in. Albus nodded in acknowledgement but didn't say anything. James conjured a chair and sat facing Albus.

"You ok?" James asked. Albus nodded. "It's just," James said, "I mean, you're in the women's restroom." Albus nodded again. Truth was he was hoping no one would look for him here.

The two sat in silence for several minutes before Albus finally spoke. "She's gone," he said. The words made it real, but they made him feel better somehow. Albus was finally able to stop crying at least.

"No she's not," James said. He looked at his watch, "We've still got 41 minutes to figure out how to save her."

"No," Albus said. "That's what I saw in my vision. Voldemort killed her right after he sent the message. He had only kept her to lure me. He used her as bait and he intends to use me the same way. To get to dad."

"You sure?" James asked. Albus nodded. "Where is he?" James asked.

"The muggle bookstore across the street," Albus said.

"You can't take him Flamel," James said. "He'd be unstoppable. That's why dad's gone to all this trouble to fight him here. He can't get access to Flamel."

"I wasn't going to take him Flamel before and I certainly am not going to do it now," Albus said.

"Then what were you planning on doing?" James asked. Albus answered with silence. "You're not," James began, "you're not planning on fighting him are you? Albus, think for a second. Grindelwald may have been good, but he is nothing compared to Lord Voldemort. Even you can't take him one on one. Don't be a fool."

"I wasn't planning on fighting him," Albus said. But an idea was beginning to form in the back of his mind; an idea which would reunite him with Ashley. "Thanks," Albus said, wiping back the last of the tears. "Thanks for being there for me."

"No problem little bro," James said. "You wash up; I'll get with dad and figure out what to do next."

Albus watched James leave the bathroom. He waited for a minute, washing the tears from his face. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had read about his father's fight with Voldemort; how, when faced with certain death, his father had felt a deep sense of calm and ease. He hadn't felt that way before the fight with Grindelwald, he had felt incredibly nervous. But now, staring into his reflection, he understood the calm. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the Cloak of Invisibility and put it on.

He left the bathroom. He looked over to where James and his father seemed to be arguing about something. Maybe James was trying to order an all out strike on Voldemort. Maybe he had told Harry that Ashley was dead, or that she needed to be rescued and fast. Whatever they were arguing about, Albus didn't have time to find out. He weaved through the crowded alley, trying hard not to hit anyone before he realized that no one would suspect an invisible person if they were bumped here. He walked through the Leaky Cauldron and waved his wand. Suddenly there was a large commotion as the big cauldron over the fireplace began shooting sparks in all directions. The people in the pub rushed over and began fussing with it, trying to fix it. Meanwhile, no one noticed the front door open and close on its own as Albus left.

The muggle street was eerily quiet. Albus looked toward the bookstore. The lights were on. Voldemort wasn't even trying to hide his location. Albus walked toward it, taking the cloak off and folding it back in his pocket. He walked into the store. A little door bell went off and six hundred faces immediately turned and looked at him. He found Voldemort and Travers standing at the customer service desk. The Death Eaters and inferi parted to let him walk up to them.

"So, young Potter did come," Voldemort said. "But no Flamel I see. So like your father you are. Proud, arrogant, always itching for a fight. Tell me, did you think just because you beat Grindelwald that you could take me? I must say, the idea amuses me, but if it's a duel you want..."

"Where's Ashley?" Albus said, raising his wand and pointing it at Travers.

Voldemort recognized the threat. "Bring her," he said.

A woman approached, Voldemort. She had long, black hair which she had up in a style that looked like road kill, a crazy smile and her eyes looked like they hadn't seen sunlight in ten years. "Here master," she said, forcefully throwing a lifeless lump on the ground between Voldemort and Albus. Albus recognized the body of Ashley immediately. His dream had been real. Ashley was dead.

"I thought she was supposed to be alive," Albus said, not lowering his wand.

"You were supposed to bring Flamel too," Voldemort said. "We both knew that would never happen."

"What do you want Tom?" Albus asked. Voldemort's nostrils flared.

"Do not disrespect the Dark Lord!" the woman who had brought Ashley out said, jumping up to curse Albus. But Voldemort stopped her with a flick of his wand.

"Be nice to our guest, Bellatrix," Voldemort said. Bellatrix bowed and backed away. "As for your question, I would have thought that obvious to a smart boy like you."

"You want me," Albus said. "Dead."

"Exactly. Even though I could take you it would be so much easier if all those other people weren't around," Voldemort said.

"Tom, you said it was me or Flamel," Albus said, carefully choosing his words. This had to be perfect. "I'm raising the stakes. It's me or them. If you get me, you'll not harm any of them. No one in the Ministry will be harmed?"

"What is it worth to you?" Voldemort said.

"What's it worth to you, Tom?" Albus said. He could see Voldemort's anger rising. "I didn't even break a sweat against Grindelwald. I stand a chance against a half-blood like you, no matter how good you are. But I'll go easy on you, all you have to do is promise not to harm anyone in the Ministry."

"You dare..." Voldemort began.

"Yes I do, Tom," Albus interrupted. "Yes or no? Even a Slytherin should be able to comprehend that."

"Yes," Voldemort said.

Albus smiled. "Alright then," he said. He lowered his wand and time slowed down. Voldemort mouthed words, but Albus couldn't understand or hear them. He only caught them out of the corner of his eye as his view shifted to Ashley. He saw a dark green spell rush toward him, felt it slam into him and knock him backwards. He heard a triumphant roar and then everything went silent.


	41. Part IV: Chapter 8: The Master of Death

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to owugirl10 who loves the marauders to death and back.

In answer to hmmtoolazytologin's review: Yes, it is my greatest regret about this story that I failed to get into personal relationships. If there is a sequal to this story I will definately keep it smaller in scale and explore relationships much more.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 8: _The Master of Death..._

"He looks so like his grandfather," a male voice said.

"Yes, right down to the incredibly oversized nose," a scruffier male voice said.

"Why you little..." the first voice said.

"Quiet, you'll wake him up," a female said.

"Well maybe he needs to wake," the second man said.

"Let him sleep. He has time. He'll need his rest," a third, older sounding man said.

"We need to get going. I'm tired of waiting," the first man said.

"Well at least we know you'll fight," a fourth male voice said. This one sounded darker, almost evil. "Unlike Snuffles here."

"Hey," the second man said.

"Quiet!" the woman said. "He's stirring."

Albus Potter sat up and strained to open his eyes. What he saw was amazing. He was lying on a bench in the middle of what looked like King Cross Station. But it wasn't King Cross. It was pure white and the walls were radiating a bright, but not blinding, pure white light. It was peaceful.

Then Ashley Wright came into view. "What...were...you...thinking!" she said, hitting him with her purse on every word. "Why did you go and commit suicide? Is that how you avenge me?"

Albus tried to squirm away. "I didn't commit suicide," he said.

"Then what do you call that?" Ashley asked. "Walking straight into death but definitely not intending to die?"

"Oh I definitely intended to die. But suicide implies that the death was pointless," Albus said.

"That was pointless!" she said.

"A Potter never dies a pointless death," the first male voice Albus had heard said. He turned and gasped. At least four hundred people were standing behind him all around the station. More were appearing every minute. Albus immediately recognized his grandfather, the original James Potter, standing right next to him. James continued "Albus is no different. He did not die a pointless death."

"Then what was the point of that?" Ashley asked.

Albus Dumbledore spoke next. Albus recognized his voice as the elderly voice he had heard earlier. "He was following in the line of several Potters. He died to save everyone in the Ministry. Now Voldemort cannot hurt them. Although, I honestly didn't expect him to fall for it again."

"That's what all the insults were for," Albus Potter said. "I figured if he was mad I could get him to fall for anything." Dumbledore smiled in response. "But I think I failed in the end. I only dared get protection for those in the Ministry. But the Ministry is in lockdown. The only people inside are Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel."

"Then let us hope he attacks them," Dumbledore said.

Albus finally got a chance to look around. He recognized several of the people looking at him from old photographs that his parents had showed him: Remus and Tonks Lupin, James and Lily Potter (his grandparents, not sister and brother), Sirius Black (who had to be Snuffles from earlier), Dumbledore. But there were others too: Severus Snape (the man Albus's middle name was named after), Frank and Alice Longbottom, Sirius's brother Regulas Black and a man Albus never expected to see, let alone standing peacefully next to his grandparents. "You," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"All debts can be forgiven," James said. "Even the largest offenses. Wormtail has paid his debt by helping your father defeat Voldemort the second time. He paid for that with his life. Now he stands ready to fight alongside you. As do we all."

"We're all here, Albus," Sirius said, "to join you in the fight. We are here to help you keep Voldemort defeated. Most of us paid our lives to kill him. We want to ensure that our deaths were not in vain."

"But," Albus began. "But you're all dead. I'm dead. How can we do anything to fight Voldemort here?"

"We will be following you back to the battle," he said as if that made all the sense in the world.

"But I'm dead. There is no part of my soul, or anyone using my blood, to tie me back to the world. I can't go back. And even if I could, I can't take all of you," Albus said.

"Yes you can," Dumbledore said.

"And you ARE going back," Ashley said. "I won't let you die on my account."

"But I want to be with you," Albus said. Ashley fixed him with a determined look. "Ok, if I did want to go back, how could I even get there?"

"You are my Master," a gravely, ancient sounding voice in the middle of the crowd said. "As Master of Death, I am at your command. I will do anything you wish, even send all of these people back for the battle with Voldemort." The crowd parted to reveal an elderly wizard with a long, snow white beard leaning on a scythe. But the man radiated power. It was clear that he was not to be messed with.

"But dad made it clear that he only was able to go back because Voldemort had used his blood. Part of him lived on. He was Master of Death too. Why couldn't he just go back because of that? Why the whole blood thing?"

"He was not Master of Death at the time," the man said. "To be Master of Death, you must possess all the instruments at the same time. When your father died, he had dropped the stone and the wand was possessed by Voldemort. Even if you possess them all, I might not listen to you. However, your interests are the same as mine. I will do as you ask. I will fight with you."

"You will fight with me?" Albus asked.

"Yes," Ashley said. "We all thought the prophecy predicted a big battle _against _Death. But instead, this is what it predicted. You will fight side by side _with _Death."

"When?" Albus asked, convinced that there was no way out of the battle.

"In about fifteen minutes," Death said. "When Voldemort breaks through into the Ministry."

"We can't go back sooner?" Albus said. "My dad is out there. Outside the Ministry. I have to protect him. If we're going back, let's go back now and fight in that bookstore."

"I'm sorry Albus," Death said. "Voldemort has already left the book store carrying your two bodies. They are already fighting. The only time we can get you and Ashley back without warning Voldemort is in fifteen minutes. Get ready though. The battle is fierce."

"What's going on down there anyway?" Remus Lupin asked. Death waved his hand at the wall and it transformed into a Television showing complete chaos. Albus couldn't tell a Death Eater from a defender. Chaos, Hermione had succeeded in her goal. Now Albus was ready to get the payoff.

"All right then," he said, looking into Ashley's eyes for strength. He had been so relieved to be done with the war. "Everyone get ready."


	42. Part IV: Chapter 9:Will Fight With Death

Thanks for all the reviews.

There was a wait between Part II and Part III, but I didn't post until I had the whole part done so that there wouldn't be much time to wait. Please let me know if you like that approach or if you like the "post each chapter as soon as it is done" approach.

Enjoy.

Chapter 9: ..._Will Fight With Death..._

Harry Potter was still arguing with his son James when the first spells ripped through his defenses. He had expected a full hour before Voldemort attacked, but instead Voldemort had simply attacked when he wasn't ready. It was a smart move; Harry should have seen it coming.

Harry ordered a counter strike. Stunning spells, disarming spells, killing spells flew through Diagon Alley as Voldemort's army met his. Harry sent disarming spell after disarming spell into Voldemort's ranks and they were quickly followed by stunning spells from the Americans up front. His forces were falling back, unable to stand up to Voldemort's attack.

Hermione's words flashed through Harry's brain. _We will want to avoid the battle lines idea which we had been focusing on. If we are going head hunting we will want chaos, the armies interwoven together to force Voldemort and Travers to join in. Otherwise they will just stay in the back and orchestrate the whole thing from afar like Voldemort did in Paris. _Chaos. Harry did the only thing he could think of; he yelled "retraitent!" Immediately, the French army began to retreat back toward Gringotts. However, only some of the British army had understood him and the Americans were completely clueless. The Death Eaters stood confused for a few seconds before they charged. The English and Americans stopped some, others continued on all the way to where the French had regrouped by the bank. Chaos achieved.

Harry fought off and on, most of the people he actually found were unable to really fight. Most fell with only a couple spells. He looked around for Voldemort and finally found him, striding in through the Leaky Cauldron. Harry recognized the form of Adam Travers striding behind him, leading two lumpy shapes with his wand in front of him. Harry didn't think much about the shapes. He moved quickly to intercept Voldemort. As soon as he was in range he shouted "_Expelliarmus!_" A red, disarming spell shot from his wand and flew in front of Voldemort. Voldemort smiled and turned, shooting a killing curse half-heartedly in Harry's direction. He dodged and got a better look at the shapes. His heart dropped. Hanging, upside down, in front of Travers were the bodies of Albus Potter and Ashley Wright; both very much dead.

Harry stood stunned for only a moment, but it was enough. Voldemort hit him with a stunning spell which sent him flying over the crowd and into a wall near the front of the alley. Rose Weasley appeared in front of him and preformed the counter-curse to the stunning spell. Harry sprang up and tried to find Voldemort. The tall shape was moving easily through the crowd toward the gate. Harry fought his own way through, trying to get to him before he arrived at the bank in the back. He saw a portable swamp go off about halfway down the alley, he only just made it past the swamp in time. It was good to see George in the battle.

Harry was shouting distance from Voldemort when Voldemort stopped and pulled his wand on the bank door. The door exploded in a shower of splinters but Harry knew that the bank would not appear behind it. It was the final one of Hermione's gates. The Ministry was breached. The smoke cleared and Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He wasn't staring at an empty Ministry for Voldemort to run easily through all the way to Flamel. Instead he was staring at the face of an old man in elegantly flowing magenta robes and a beautiful white beard which reached his knees. The face of his old mentor and favorite Professor: Albus Dumbledore.

"Good evening, Tom," Albus said as if nothing had changed. As if both he and Tom Riddle hadn't died and somehow come back to life to fight again. But then he whipped his wand out and sent a disarming curse at Voldemort, who easily deflected it and then charged, ordering several Death Eaters with him, and disappeared into the Ministry.

* * *

Neville Longbottom saw Harry get blasted away by Voldemort. He then followed as Voldemort rushed away down the Alley. He followed Voldemort from the shadows of the shops as Voldemort approached Gringotts bank. Voldemort paused in front of the bank and Neville was able to catch up. He moved to attack but stopped short as he recognized two shapes floating along behind Voldemort. The shapes were two of his students: Ashley Wright and Albus Potter.

Neville regained his focus but it was too late. Voldemort destroyed the bank doors with a wave of his wand. He knew that it would be hopeless if Voldemort got into the Ministry; there was no one in the Ministry to stand in his way. He would have a straight shot to Flamel's body. Neville moved to get between Voldemort and the door but there was already someone standing there: an old man that Neville recognized immediately as Albus Dumbledore. Normally he would have thought it impossible, but after everything he had seen the past few months nothing surprised him anymore. Dumbledore sent a spell at Voldemort who easily blocked it and ordered his army to charge. Neville followed as Voldemort plowed into the Ministry.

There were over four hundred people inside the Ministry as Neville ran inside, side by side with Harry Potter. Neville was tripped almost as soon as coming inside the door. He landed with a roll and came back around. He sent a disarming spell at the person who tripped him; a tall, lanky man he recognized as Stan Shunpike. Stan had a dazed look on his face, but Neville didn't go easy on him. The disarming spell sent Stan's wand flying and Neville quickly sent a quick stunning spell which hit Stan square in the chest.

Neville got up and caught sight of Harry who had Voldemort in a duel near the Fountain of Magical Brethren. Neville hoped that the fountain didn't get destroyed again. It had been destroyed too many times during the last war. Neville continued to scan the battle and was finally surprised. Albus Potter was very much alive and was standing back to back with Ashley Wright. He had pulled the Elder Wand out and they were fighting off about ten members of Voldemort's army. It was looking easy. Sirius Black was tap dancing between two or three enemy wizards, taunting them as he easily blocked their spells. Remus and Tonks Lupin were in a corner fighting against six Death Eaters. Even Harry's parents were fighting together like they had been doing it for decades, taking down three witches as Neville watched.

Then Neville was surprised even more. He saw one of the Ministry clerks turn her back on him, battling someone who Neville couldn't see. There was a flash of green light and the clerk fell to the ground like a balloon that had just been popped. The person who the clerk was fighting brought Neville's blood to a boil. He was staring straight eye to eye with Bellatrix Lestrange. Neville raised his wand.

Bellatrix struck first but Neville was ready. He dodged the killing spell and sent a disarming spell back which was nonchalantly blocked. Bellatrix sent a white spell in Neville's direction but he was already long gone. He came around behind Bellatrix and sent a stunning spell in her direction, but she seemed to notice the spell at the last minute and ducked, causing the spell to slam into the back of an unsuspecting Death Eater who was fighting a balding man that Neville thought he should recognize. Neville didn't have much time to think about it though as Bellatrix rebounded and sent another killing curse in his direction.

Neville was running out of time. He never had been good at dueling and Bellatrix was really a pro. He had seen her fighting four different aurors at the Battle of Hogwarts. Neville didn't know how he would beat her alone. But she had tortured his parents to death. Neville owed it to them to try. He thought about his father, drooling in his sleep in a St. Mungo's hospital bed. His mother babbling nonsense as he and his grandmother visited them. That was how he remembered his parents. And this woman had put them there. Bellatrix Lestrange had robbed him of his parents.

Neville gritted his teeth and blocked an incoming stunning spell. He whipped his wand around and sent an _Impedimentia_ curse at her. He didn't wait, sending a stunning spell, a _reducto _curse and finally a disarming curse at her. She was able to block the first three but she waved her wand at the disarming curse too late. The curse hit and her wand went flying into the crowd. Neville thought he heard the wood snap. Bellatrix looked back at him, wand pointed straight at her chest.

"Do you know who I am?" Neville said.

"Do it," she screamed. "Do it for your pathetic parents. Kill me."

"I shouldn't," Neville said.

"Coward," Bellatrix said, smiling. "You never had it in you."

"Oh, I have it in me," Neville said. "But I still shouldn't kill you. I should torture you until you go mad; leave you in St. Mungo's like you left my parents. But I'm not like that. I'll show you mercy. _Avada...!"_ he said, but a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

He turned and saw the man who had been fighting against the poor Death Eater who had fallen to Neville's spell. Now that the man was closer, Neville could remember some of the features. But the cheeks were fuller, and the eyes had life. Neville didn't remember that. He only remembered his father after Bellatrix had gotten a hold of him. "Son," Frank Longbottom said. "Son, do not become a murderer on my account."

"Sorry dad," Neville said. "But this won't be my first kill."

Frank looked back in shock but quickly composed himself. "Together then," he said. "That way we won't know which spell actually did the deed." Neville nodded and the two of them turned their wands on Bellatrix Lestrange and shouted "_Avada Kedavra!_" Two emerald spells shot out and hit Bellatrix straight in the chest as she attempted to crawl away. There was a loud, triumphant roar and Bellatrix Lestrange stopped moving.

Neville reassessed the situation but didn't get to look very far before his attention was grabbed by Harry Potter flying through the air. He slammed into the Fountain of Magical Brethren with a grunt and sent the wizard tumbling into the centaur and rode both down to the ground on the other side of the fountain. He looked back to where Harry had come from. Voldemort was standing at the far end of the hall holding his wand triumphantly in the air. He waived the wand down and nothing appeared to happen.

Neville knew better than to believe Voldemort would waste a spell. He took off at a run toward Voldemort, Harry quickly joining him. They watched as Voldemort turned and called a lift. Harry sent a spell at him but the spell hit an invisible barrier just before Voldemort and fizzed out. "No!" Harry yelled, but Neville had a feeling he knew what was happening. They reached the point where the spell had fizzed and ran into an invisible brick wall. Voldemort had cast a barrier. They could go no further.

"Move!" someone shouted behind them. They turned and Harry quickly pulled Neville aside as Draco Malfoy sprinted past them, straight through the barrier and straight into a waiting lift, taking him down away from the lobby. Neville turned to Harry but Harry just nodded toward the battle and the two of them rushed back into the fray, an understanding passing between them. All their hopes now lay in the hands of the Death Eater Draco Malfoy. Neville hoped that was better odds than it sounded.


	43. Part IV: Chapter 10: The Sacrifice of Lo

Chapter 10: The Sacrifice of Love

Tom Marvolo Riddle left the lift as it reached his floor and ran along the dark Ministry corridors. He was home free. There was no one left in the Ministry who could stop him, no one who would be waiting to take Flamel anywhere else when he arrived. Flamel was his, only Death Eaters could get past that barrier, and none of them would dare challenge Lord Voldemort.

He reached a long, dark hallway and raced for the end, drawing his wand as he went. The door opened with the lightest touch of his bone-thin fingers. During his first life his body had always been less than human. But back then he still had one seventh of his soul. Eighth, one eighth he reminded himself. He would make Harry Potter pay for that after he was immortal again. But for now he had only one forty-ninth of his soul; not enough for a horcrux, not enough for immortality.

He entered a large round room with twelve doors and didn't close the one he came in. Voldemort waved his wand and each of the doors promptly opened for him. All except one door which was radiating heat. Voldemort peered in each one in turn. The first opened to a room with bright blue light floating around the walls. There was a tall tower on the opposite wall where a shape was going up and down slowly transforming from an egg to a chicken and back to an egg. Voldemort knew what was through that room, past the door near the egg tower. Voldemort was suddenly intrigued. He wondered if they replaced prophecies after a period of time. Could he go and hear, finally, the prophecy which predicted his downfall? Did it predict this? Was there a new prophecy? He had the time. No, Voldemort had been fooled by underestimating Harry Potter before. If anyone could find a way past that barrier it was him. Voldemort moved on.

The next door showed a smaller room flooded in a green light which flowed from several aquariums in the center of the room. The aquariums were filled with small, floating objects which appeared to be brains. Voldemort moved on.

The third door opened into a dark room with shapes dangling from the ceiling that resembled planets in orbit. The ten shapes floated as if they were suspended and gravity didn't exist in the room. Voldemort moved on.

The fourth door revealed a stone pit large enough to fit a Quidditch pitch in. There were great stone steps all around the pit which looked like they were set up to be benches for viewing an event in the center of the room. In the center of the room was a large dais which held a great stone arch with a black veil hanging from it, swaying in the nonexistent wind. Next to the veil sat two coffins that Voldemort recognized all too well: the coffins of Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel.

Voldemort entered the room and descended the stone steps with ease. He pulled out his wand as he reached the base of the pit and waved it at the coffins. The tops of the coffins exploded, turned into fine dust.

He waved his wand again and produced a small bag and pulled out a pair of knitting needles and yarn. He tapped the needles and they began to knit a small figure of a man. As they worked, the coffins began to rumble as dirt flaked up, forming a human in the air above each coffin. Bones formed. More dirt came up and formed muscle around the bone before finally adding white, slightly wrinkled skin. Voldemort looked upon the bodies; the short but firm features of the man, the elegant and graceful features of the woman. Voldemort began to chant softly, circling the pair hovering in the air. They slowly lowered to the ground, standing upon the cold stone with ease. Voldemort pointed his wand at the man and said, "Corpus vita, animus habitare, spiritus..."

"_Stupefy_!" a man yelled from the top of the pit, near the door. Voldemort whipped around and felt a spell brush past the edges of his robe. Draco Malfoy stood at the top of the stairs, his wand pointed straight at Voldemort, his arm shaking uncontrollably. "Stop, I can't let you raise them," he said.

Voldemort smiled. "You. I thought there was a spy in my ranks. I never suspected you. You have done well." Draco descended the steps, never taking his wand away from Voldemort's chest. "Do it boy," Voldemort chided. Draco didn't move, his arm continuing to shake. Voldemort laughed. "You never had it in you, did you?" he asked, slowly moving in a circle to keep Draco in his sights. "You couldn't kill Dumbledore, you can't kill me. But you have made a grave mistake, boy. Dumbledore was lenient on you. I am not so merciful. _Avada Kedavra!"_

He raised his wand as he spoke and a bright green spell shot forth from his wand. But Draco was ready and he pounced out of the way with ease. Draco rolled up from the ground and shouted "_Avada Kedavra!"_ The spell missed Voldemort, but it succeeded in wiping the smile from his face.

"How dare you!" Voldemort shouted. "_Crucio!"_

The spell hit Draco square in the chest. Draco dropped his wand and began to writhe in pain. Voldemort kept his wand pointed and the spell going for several minutes before finally pulling his wand up and kicking Draco's wand away. "Tell me boy," Voldemort said as if he were having tea in the park, "Why?"

"Why what?" Draco said.

"Why do you defy me? You're father was always so loyal. I expected it to follow in the family."

"You tried to kill me," Draco said. "Where's the loyalty in that?"

Voldemort smiled. "I did try to kill you. Now, I shall succeed. _Avada Kedavra!"_ A bright green light flew from Voldemort's wand, a small roar and then Draco collapsed on the floor.

Voldemort approached the body and kicked it. Draco made no motion in response. Voldemort sighed. "So weak. But you shall make a great asset as an inferi. A counter spy. Harry will never suspect." He turned to the Flamels. Nicolas was still standing where Voldemort had left him but Perenelle was lying lifeless on the floor. Draco's spell had apparently hit her when it missed Voldemort. It mattered not; Voldemort could simply raise her again when he raised Draco.

But first things first. He produced a small stone from his pocket and gave it to Flamel. "I need you to create a Philosopher's Stone from that," he said, moving to pick up Draco's wand to give to Flamel.

"No," Flamel said softly.

Voldemort turned around. "What did you say to me?" he asked.

"No," Flamel said again. "I will not give you anything."

Voldemort looked stunned but then noticed Draco lying on the floor. "Right," he said. "The spell was interrupted. It didn't work did it?" Flamel smiled in acknowledgement. "Well, then I suppose we'll just have to try again, _Avada Kedavra!_" An emerald spell shot toward Flamel followed by a loud, triumphant roar. The spell hit Flamel square in the chest and rebounded back toward the sender. Voldemort didn't have time to react before the spell rammed into his own chest. He felt himself fall, and remembered the words of Albus Potter just an hour before "_If you get me, you'll not harm any of them. No one in the Ministry will be harmed?_" Then everything went black.


	44. Part IV: Chapter 11: Victory Comes When

Chapter 11: _Victory Comes When The Four Fight as One..._

Albus Potter fought back to back with Ashley Wright as Voldemort charged into the Ministry. It really was easy with the Elder Wand. Albus began to toy with the wizards they were facing, about eight in all. Ashley elbowed him in the ribs and reminded him not to become overconfident. Always overprotective.

Albus finished dispatching the last of the wizards and looked around. Neville Longbottom was fighting a crazy looking woman near the wall of the lobby. Albus's grandparents had somehow gotten a hold of some broomsticks and were flying around the room sending curses at unsuspecting Death Eaters. Sirius Black stunned his opponent and came up next to Albus.

"Doing alright there Albus?" he asked.

"Yeah, you?" Albus responded.

"Are you kidding?" Sirius asked. "This is great!" he said as he rushed back off to join the fight, but he was stopped short as Harry Potter flew through the room and slammed into half of the Fountain of Magical Brethren. Albus rushed to his father's side, but before he got there, Harry ran off toward the lifts at the far end of the lobby. Albus looked up just in time to see Lord Voldemort disappear into a lift.

"What do we do now?" Ashley asked, catching up to Albus and seeing Voldemort disappear too.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked.

"Voldemort," she said. "He's gone."

"We can still get Travers," Albus said. As if on cue, a stunning spell struck an inferus in front of him and revealing Adam Travers fighting against two of his fellow students. He slashed down with his wand and an invisible force swept both of them aside into the nearby fireplace. Travers looked up, saw Albus and promptly ran down a nearby corridor. Albus caught the eye of his brother James and Ashley's brother John Wright and they joined Albus and Ashley as they ran down the corridor after Travers. Just as they met, a red spell hit Ashley in the ribs and sent her into a nearby group of French wizards. Albus stopped but John grabbed him and pulled him into the hallway.

"Hey," he said. "We need her!"

"She'll be alright," John said.

"But we need a fourth," Albus said, pulling away.

"If we lose Travers it won't matter how many we have," James said. Albus finally relented and joined John and James as they raced up the corridor.

Albus had been inside the Ministry several times before, but he had never been down this hallway. It wound its way around several corners and past the Ministry gift shop. There were rows and rows of "Weasley for Minister" t-shirts along the back wall and a package of fake Harry Potter scar tattoos in the window. Albus rubbed his left arm as they passed several towers of merchandise which had been pushed over, blocking the path. At least they knew they were still on the right path.

The hall began to slope upward and Albus found it more difficult to run. The hall flattened out. There was a staircase which rose from the left side of the hallway and curved around back toward the lobby. The three stopped, trying to figure out which way Travers had gone. James pulled out his wand. "Travers," he said. The wand spun in his hand and pointed back the way they came.

James turned and began heading up the stairs. Albus and John struggled to follow. "What was that?" Albus asked.

"Tracking spell," James said. "Dad's invention."

"Cool," John said as they reached the top of the stairs. There was a noise from down the corridor, back toward the lobby. Albus, James and John ran toward it.

Finally they saw light flood the hallway, light which was sparkling with the flags on the Ministry ceiling. The hallway they were in ended in a railed balcony which overlooked the lobby. A man was standing at the railing facing them. The man sent a green spell at them but they dodged the spell. James shouted "_Expelliarmus!_" but Travers simply brushed the spell aside.

"I must say I'm impressed," Travers said as the three of them began to surround him about fifty yards away. "You've done very well for yourself Mr. Potter. Certainly grown up from the cowering boy you were a year ago."

"Shut up," John said. "You kidnapped Ashley. Give her back or else!"

"But didn't Mr. Potter tell you?" Travers said. "Ashley is dead." John stood in stunned silence. "Of course, Albus was dead too, so maybe he forgot to mention that."

"I haven't quite had time to catch them up," Albus said. "You forgot the part where you killed her though." The revelation brought John back to his senses.

"I'll kill you!" John shouted.

"No!" Albus and James said together. "Together," Albus said. The three of them leveled their wands at Travers; Albus shouting "_Stupefy!"_ and James and John shouting "_Impedimentia!"_ The spells hit Travers at the same time but Travers cast _Protego_ just in time. The spells caused him to stagger back but he regained his balance in time.

"Impressive power young wizards," Travers said. "But you're missing something. The prophecy clearly says you need four, not three. Yes, I know of the prophecy Mr. Potter. And since you only have three..." Suddenly Travers began to blink many times as if coming out of a trance and Albus heard noises from behind him. He turned to look at the source of the noise.

Scorpius Malfoy stood, panting, ten feet behind him. Albus pointed his wand at him. "You," he said.

"Please, let me explain," Scorpius said between breaths.

"NO," John said. "You're the reason Ashley's dead!"

"He also attempted to save her," James said.

"Just tell me: are you for us or against us?" Albus said.

Scorpius looked straight at him. "I'm not my father, Albus. I've always been on your side."

"All right then," he said and the four of them turned back to Travers who seemed to only just be regaining his bearings. "Together!"

The four of them trained their wands at Travers. Albus, James and John sent the same spells. Scorpius shouted "_Expelliarmus!" _Travers was ready for Albus, James and John's spells, but Scorpius was slightly faster on the draw. His spell reached Travers before the other three and sent Travers's wand flying over the balcony. Then the other three spells found their mark. Travers's face was blank, eyes wide with shock as he was knocked back, flipped over the balcony and fell, face first, to the lobby floor below.

Albus looked at his three friends. Each had the same stunned expression on their face. "The four fight as one," he said. "I should have known."

"Why?" John asked.

"Look at us," he said. "Me, John, James and Scorpius: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. It had to be the right four. If Scorpius hadn't been here, Travers might not have been disarmed and we never would have won."

John walked up to the balcony. "Look," he said. Albus joined him. The room was full of bodies on the floor. Travers lay in a heap directly below the balcony, clearly dead. As predicted, all of the inferi died with him. Everyone who was alive was looking at the lifts. Standing at the lifts was a wizard that Albus didn't recognize and one that Albus quickly recognized as Peter Pettigrew. The wizard Albus didn't recognize was carrying a body reverently in front of him and Peter was using his wand to "carry," upside down, the body that Albus clearly recognized as Lord Voldemort. Scorpius joined them on the balcony.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Voldemort," Albus said. "He's dead."

"Who're the others?" he asked.

"Peter Pettigrew and Nicolas Flamel," James said, joining them. "Pettigrew is the one holding up Voldemort."

"Then who is Flamel holding?" Scorpius asked.


	45. Part IV: Chapter 12: A Hero's Funeral

Chapter 12: A Hero's Funeral

Albus stood still, just outside the hallway that he had chased Travers down, and watched the scene unfold. Once the remaining Death Eaters had seen Voldemort's dead body, they had surrendered to the Ministry. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as parents and children hugged, rejoicing in their survival. It was as if the world was realizing that it was finally over and time itself was taking a deep breath.

But not every reunion was a happy one. Scorpius Malfoy was leaning over the form of his father, trying very hard to fight back tears. Albus turned away out of respect, but the scene was all too prevalent in the lobby. Children were crying over the lifeless bodies of their parents, sometimes with the comforting hand of another parent, trying hard to remain strong for their child. Most were failing. But there were also adults weeping over the lifeless body of their children. Albus felt a tear reach the corner of his own eye. This was all his fault. If he had only killed Travers in the desert or in the graveyard, none of this would have happened. Or if he had just disobeyed his father, skipped his fifth year and hunted Travers down. Then he could have...

What? He could have what? His dad had much more experience hunting dark wizards and it had taken him almost a year to find Travers. How could Albus have done any better?

"It's not your fault," Ashley Wright said, walking up beside him. "You couldn't have done anything differently and succeeded."

"I had him. I had him so many times. If only I had killed him then. Look at all these people. Children have been orphaned, parents have lost their children and it's all my fault. If I hadn't failed all these people would still be alive. You'd still be alive."

Ashley grabbed him and turned him toward her. She stared him straight in the eyes. "Albus, listen to me. It's not your fault that Travers turned so evil. It's not your fault that Travers raised Grindelwald and Voldemort and all of these people knew the risks when they came here. I knew the risks Albus. And if I had known the outcome at the start, I still would have left." She eased her grip before continuing. "Besides, not all the reunions are bad. Look there," she said, pointing to where Remus and Tonks Lupin were laughing with their son Teddy. "Teddy would never have gotten to meet his parents," she said. "And look, Neville is able to talk to his parents. Did you know that they understood and treasured everything he said to them while they were in St. Mungo's? Now they get to tell him that. If you had killed Travers, that wouldn't have happened either, Albus. Life has twists and turns that we can never predict. Don't hold yourself responsible for what you can't control."

The two stood hand in hand watching the sad and happy groups around the room. Suddenly an ancient wizard appeared in the middle of the lobby, a wizard with a scythe in his hand. "It's time," he said.

Ashley turned to Albus. "Albus promise me something," she said.

"Anything," he said.

"Promise me you'll live a life," she said.

"But, what do you mean?" he asked. "I'm going with you."

"No, Albus," she said. "You never really died. You can't go back. Promise me you'll live a life. Get married, have kids. Love them, love your wife. Promise me."

"No, I'll go in place of you. You can't die, you just can't," Albus said.

"It doesn't work like that," she said.

"But I'm master of death!" he said. "He'll do anything I tell him to!"

"No he won't," she said. "Owning the three Hallows and not using them earns Death's respect. You can choose when you die. But Death is not your slave just because you have a few things that mortals came up with. Your powers don't extend beyond yourself unless Death lets them and he's not too willing to give up what is his."

"But…" Albus started.

"No," Ashley said. Just please promise me you'll live a life."

"I...I...I can't. No one would ever compare to you."

"Albus," she said, beginning to fade. "If you don't, I'll never talk to you again, and never is a long time in the afterlife."

"I promise," Albus said.

"I love you," they both said as Ashley faded away and was gone, leaving Albus feeling very much alone.

* * *

Three days later, Albus stood along a London side street which was lined with witches and wizards from around the world. The Ministry had spent the better part of a day repairing the landmarks destroyed in the battle. Hopefully the muggles wouldn't notice the damage but there would always be some new cracks and marks. Battles always left their mark on the battlefield.

Each of the people who had died defending the Ministry had just had a mass funeral service, during which several high ranking officials said wonderful things about people they had never known. It was a typical, political funeral. Now they were being paraded down the side street on their way to the Ministry's official graveyard, similar to the American muggle Arlington National Cemetery. If the families wished, they could be buried there, otherwise the bodies would be loaded up into hearses and taken wherever the family wanted free of charge.

Albus was looking for one casket in particular. It was about halfway through the procession; a deep, sea green casket which contained the body of Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter had stood up for Draco in the aftermath of the battle, and, with the help of Nicolas Flamel, they had proven Draco a hero in the end.

Albus spotted the casket at the far end of his vision. Scorpius Malfoy had been joined by several of his cousins as pall bearers along with Harry Potter. He felt he owed it to Draco to honor him in that way. Albus kept his eyes focused on the casket as they walked down the street. As the casket passed, Scorpius found him in the crowd and nodded at him. Albus nodded back as they passed by.

"Incredible the way that one good act can undo a lifetime of bad ones, isn't it?" a man said next to Albus. Albus looked at him. It was Severus Snape. He turned to smile at Albus. "You're wanted in the coffee shop," he said and then turned and disappeared into the crowd. Albus didn't quite believe what had happened, but figured that there wasn't any harm in going to the coffee shop. He walked in the door.

The muggles had been gone for several days, the Ministry planned to let them back in tomorrow, but the air in the coffee shop was still damp with the smell of coffee. There was only one other person in the shop, a tall, elegant and ancient looking wizard. He smiled when he saw Albus.

"You're missing your scythe," Albus said.

The wizard motioned for him to sit down. "I'm not here to collect," he said. "I'm here to thank. You did me a great service, I owe you a reward."

"I didn't do it for you," Albus said.

"I know, but I benefited none the less. You led my army, in my name, against Voldemort. You deserve a reward. Anything you want."

"You know what I want," Albus said in spite of himself. "And you won't give it."

"I take it you don't want a stone to resurrect the dead then?" he asked, a touch of sarcasm on his voice.

"Already got one, thanks," Albus said, pulling out the stone.

"And yet you haven't used it," Death said.

Albus nodded. "She doesn't belong here anymore, using the stone would be wrong for her."

Death smiled. "You truly did love her then," he said.

"Well, since there is nothing you can offer me, I'd like you to have this," Albus said, handing the stone to Death. "And this," he said pulling out the Elder Wand and handing it over.

Death looked strangely at him. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I am giving them back. They're mine; I'm free to give them to who I want. They're more trouble than their worth and this is the only way to rid the world of them."

The two stood in silence. Finally, Death reached out and tenderly took the stone and the wand. He put them away. "You're an interesting case, Albus Potter," he said. "I look forward to watching your career unfold." Death walked to the door of the coffee shop and turned back to Albus. "And that reward you wanted, it's already been delivered at home," he said and walked out into the crowd.

* * *

Three years later, Albus Potter stood in front of a mirror, tightening a knot in his dress robes.

"You'll be fine," Ginny Potter said. "You took on Voldemort one on one, you can do anything."

"I'd rather have Voldemort right now," Albus said. Ginny straightened his tie again.

"It's time," Harry said, entering the room. "You look great son."

"Yeah right," James said, getting up from the couch. "You look like a stuffed raccoon."

"Thanks James," Albus said. They walked together out into the Burrow lawn. Today, the lawn was filled with people in chairs, a red carpet down a middle aisle which was made of live roses and a stage at the front. Albus and James walked up to the stage and got into position.

Suddenly all the people in the crowd stood up and turned toward the house. Albus didn't look. "She looks beautiful," James said. Albus kept his eyes glued to the middle of the aisle where the girl soon showed up in view, her face down, watching her steps. Albus smiled, she did look beautiful. The girl stopped at the end of the aisle and looked up at Albus. Albus was sure he would remember that smile for the rest of his life. His insides started turning in knots.

It always did that when Ashley Wright, or Potter after today, smiled at him.

END OF ALBUS POTTER AND THE NECROMANCER

**A/N: A big thank you to all my reader and a big thank you to everyone who reviewed. You are all amazing. This is the final chapter of the story. I hope that I answered all your questions here. If not, please leave them in a review and I will answer them. I am thinking that I will post another chapter with answers to the questions on September 1. That means that the questions must be in by August 31. Any questions are allowed, but I might not answer them all ;-) I stole the idea of a Q&A chapter from gumibear8745, who is an amazing author. I doubt she owns it though...**


	46. Q&A

Sorry I'm late with this. There were not many questions which have been asked as this story was written, but I think there were two questions which went unanswered as I published.

First was the question of Albus's Appearance. It has been brought to my attention that Rowling describes Albus as looking exactly like Harry. I hadn't found that passage when I gave Albus red hair, but I think my idea fits the rest of the series. There are certain traits which seem to be magically passed on through the Potter and Weasley families. I thought that all of these would be combined in James, Albus and Lily. These were the green eyes and unruly hair of the Potters and the Weasley red hair. Thus Albus (and James and Lily) would have firry red hair which was untidy and green eyes. This Christmas tree look effected the personality of Albus during the first part of this story, therefore I will be keeping the look moving forward.

Second was the location of the Salem Witches Institute. Again, I will admit that I didn't remember the mention of this Institute (mentioned during the Quidditch World Cup), but upon further research, I discovered that there is nothing in the cannon that says that this is a school of magic. It could just as easily be a social club, such as the Daughters of the American Revolution. If I was rewriting this story, I would probably change Naumkeag's name to the Salem Witches Institute, since I was just looking for a reference to Salem when naming the school, but I am not rewriting so I'll keep Naumkeag and refer to the Institute as a social organization.

I hope this cleared up all questions you have! If not, hopefully the sequel will...

See you soon,

tacobowler


	47. Sequel Notification

This is to notify those who added this story to their alerts without adding me as an author to their alerts that a sequal has begun. The story is Albus Potter and the Revelation.

tacobowler


End file.
